Le médaillon maudit
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Lena a pardonné à Kara et elles sont plus proches que jamais mais alors qu'elles se rapprochent de plus en plus pour une relation plus intime, une menace arrive sur National City Une femme diabolique qui veut faire de la ville son royaume. C.O avec OUAT
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les amis, me voila revenue avec une fic qui est déjà entièrement écrite et que je dédie à ma béta d'amour Queen Descendant que j'adore et qui est ma jumelle de coeur, pour son anniversaire qui était hier.**

**Cela devait être un os mais il était si long qu'au final c'est devenue une mini fic d'environ 5 chapitres, ils sont en relecture et la moitié en correction donc j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir poster assez vite mais faut me motiver, alors allez y et déchaîné vous sur les reviews, c'est un crossover donc deux univers que je pense que vous connaissez Once Upon A time et donc SuperGirl**

**Supergirl ne m'appartient pas malheureusement**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le jour avait fait place à la nuit sur National city, les gens rentraient chez eux après une journée de travail fatigante, retrouver leur famille ou leur solitude. Supergirl survolait la ville veillant sur ce petit monde en effervescence. Tout semblait calme à part quelques petits larcins commis çà et là par des individus paumés en recherche de richesse, rien de bien intéressant. Rien du moins que la police ne pouvait régler sans elle.

La jeune femme décida donc de rentrer chez elle, ayant eu une interminable journée et n'aspirant qu'au calme et au repos. Et puis, elle avait rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie. Ce soir c'était soirée raviolis chinois, devant un film romantique et un seau de glace à la fraise. Ces soirées étaient presque devenues sacrées pour la jeune kryptonienne, et elle n'y aurait pas renoncé pour un Empire, et était finalement soulagée qu'aucune super intervention ne soit venue perturber ses projets.

Elle sourit en songeant à ces soirées qui arrivaient de plus en plus souvent. Lena était une femme d'affaire très occupée, et elle aussi l'était entre son travail à CatCo et celui de super-héros, mais elles trouvaient toujours des moments pour se retrouver ainsi, entre amies. Une soirée, un déjeuner ou petit déjeuner, une nuit à parler jusqu'aux aurores, peu importait le moment de la journée tant qu'elles étaient ensemble. C'était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour se ressourcer et affronter la folie de leurs existences.

Elles étaient proches, très proches, terriblement proches, voire même très intimes, et Kara entendait les bruits de couloir qui leur prêtait une relation amoureuse. Si au départ, elle s'en était offusquée, n'arrivant pas à croire que les gens ne sachent pas faire la différence entre une profonde amitié et une liaison, elle devait bien reconnaitre que l'idée n'était pas si saugrenue que cela tout bien considéré. En effet depuis qu'elle avait avoué son plus grand secret à la jeune Luthor, elle avait senti un poids se libérer dans sa poitrine pour faire place à ce que son cœur avait enfoui très loin dans ses tréfonds.

Au départ, la jolie brune lui en avait voulu, véritablement, lui disant même qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance. Qu'elle était la seule personne qu'elle pensait qui ne la trahirait pas, et que personne ne l'avait jamais blessée comme elle venait de le faire. Et plus que tout, c'était cela qui avait brisé le cœur de la kryptonienne. Savoir que par sa faute, Lena souffrait. Elle l'avait lu dans le regard limpide de son amie même si celle-ci avait tenté de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, celles-ci avaient débordées durant leur conversation.

Kara savait combien ce secret avait fait du mal à son amie alors elle avait été patiente, lui laissant du temps et de l'espace tout en faisant comprendre à Lena que c'était le seul sujet sur lequel elle lui avait menti, et que pour tout le reste, elle n'avait jamais triché. Pas une fois, Kara n'avait laissé Lena oublier qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Même lorsque la femme d'affaire était blessante, même lorsqu'elle refusait ses appels, ses visites, même lorsqu'elle s'était jouée d'elle, la manipulant, Kara avait répondu présente et n'avait pas jugé, comprenant les mécanismes de défense auquel Lena se raccrochait pour tenter d'étouffer son chagrin.

Tous ces longs mois où loin d'elle, Kara avait cru mourir, elle était proche sans l'être et elle avait ressenti une différence entre son sourire d'avant et celui qu'elle lui offrait après sa révélation. Son si beau sourire, n'atteignait plus que rarement ses yeux, et cette lueur que Kara avait été habituée à voir naître dans les magnifiques iris de Lena à sa simple vue n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, la rendant incroyablement triste et déprimée. Kara n'avait alors plus eu qu'un seul objectif.

La faire revenir dans le regard de Lena, et retrouver ce sourire solaire qui lui était exclusivement destiné. Parce qu'elle savait que lorsque cela arriverait, ce serait que Lena lui avait pardonné et était prête à la laisser de nouveau entrer dans sa vie, dans son cœur. C'était à cet instant que la jeune journaliste avait réalisé qu'au-delà de l'amitié sincère qu'elle ressentait pour la dirigeante de L-Corp, il y avait autre chose de plus profond, de plus fort.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti pour qui que ce soit depuis le départ de Mon El. Elle se l'était caché, s'était bridée, mais l'évidence était venue la frapper comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Comme un éclat de Kryptonite en plein cœur. Elle était complètement et irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie pour son plus grand malheur au départ. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver sans qu'elle en prenne conscience ?

Elle sourit à cette pensée car au final, est ce que cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas ? Jamais depuis son arrivée mouvementée sur Terre, Kara n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un à part sa sœur. Au premier regard, elle avait senti comme une étincelle s'allumer en elle et sans qu'elle puisse comprendre ou se l'expliquer, elle lui avait accordé sa confiance sans aucune limite et le fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas avoué plus tôt qui elle était n'avait rien à voir avec cela.

Ce n'était définitivement pas dû à un manque de confiance. Elle était juste terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre et c'est ce qui avait fait reculer son aveu, longtemps, bien trop longtemps… Elle avait été égoïste, elle en avait conscience, et sa seule excuse était qu'elle voulait tant préserver ce que Lena et elle partageait, comme un bien précieux et rare, qu'elle avait fait l'autruche et étouffée la petite voix qui lui avait soufflé qu'elle courrait droit à la catastrophe jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se produise et qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à ramasser les pots cassés et tenter de réparer.

Aujourd'hui Lena lui avait pardonnée et elles avaient reconstruit morceau par morceau leur amitié pour qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était, la plus belle chose qu'il soit dans la vie de Kara Danvers. Et même si le regard de Lena était à nouveau lumineux et que son sourire était total et sincère, il y avait une part de Kara qui craignait que Lena regrette leur amitié retrouvée et ne la chasse à nouveau de sa vie. Alors elle se faisait un point d'honneur de ne jamais lui en donner l'occasion.

Mais au final, elle avait de nouveau un secret pour sa meilleure amie et elle ne pouvait véritablement pas lui dire. Kara ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et la voir encore s'éloigner d'elle, alors qu'elle savait que ses sentiments amoureux n'étaient pas partagés. Plutôt mourir que de revivre encore cela, elle préférait avoir Lena dans sa vie comme amie que de ne pas l'avoir du tout. Elle avait déjà donné et avait détesté chaque seconde de leur brouille. Donc pas question que cela arrive à nouveau à cause de son traitre de cœur.

Alors Kara enfouissait ses sentiments en elle, espérant qu'ils finissent par s'estomper, même si elle n'était définitivement pas convaincue qu'un jour elle ne puisse plus ressentir cet amour pour la brune aux yeux vert hypnotiques. Comment un tel amour pourrait-il cesser d'exister ? Kara avait parfois l'impression que seule la mort pourrait la délivrer de ses sentiments, et elle n'était absolument pas pressée d'en arriver à cette extrémité.

Pendant que Supergirl faisait place à Kara Danvers dans son salon, se préparant à l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie, tournant sur elle-même pour s'assurer de n'avoir omis aucun détail qui pourrait compromettre le bon déroulement de leur soirée, voire même y mettre prématurément un terme, un subtile changement d'atmosphère à l'autre bout de la ville laissait à penser qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, l'air sembla vibrer et se distandre alors qu'une fumée violette se formait en amont d'une colline qui surplombait la ville de National City, se densifiant rapidement pour laisser apparaitre une femme à l'allure étrange. Il était même difficile en la voyant apparaître de la sorte et son accoutrement d'imaginer qu'elle puisse appartenir à ce monde dans lequel elle venait de faire irruption.

Elle était brune et ses longs cheveux de jais étaient relevés en un chignon torsadé compliqué qui se dressait sur son crâne. Ses yeux en amande, aux pupilles d'un noir ténébreux, étaient maquillés sombrement faisant ressortir son teint halé dissimulé sous une couche de poudre, comme les reines des temps anciens, lui donnant un air cruel. Ses lèvres fines, peintes d'un rouge à lèvre violet foncé, étaient retroussées dans un sourire sadique.

Tout son être respirait la férocité et le danger. Elle était magnifique mais sans nul doute dangereuse. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui cintrait son corps parfait, froufroutée aux poignets et aux coutures argentés, dont le décolleté plongeant laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa généreuse poitrine, effet accentué par son col en plumes noires qui remontait jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête. Tout dans cette tenue d'un autre temps semblait avoir été étudié pour faire naître peur et respect chez quiconque poserait le regard sur elle.

Cette mystérieuse femme portait pour seul bijou un collier en argent serti de pierres précieuses bleues. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un autre siècle, au temps des chevaliers et des rois et reines de légende. S'approchant du bord de la colline, avisant National City d'un air mauvais, la femme étrange sourit énigmatiquement, comme si elle se réjouissait d'un plan connu d'elle seule. Sur un dernier regard lourd de menace, elle leva la main et disparut dans un épais nuage violet semblable à celui par lequel elle avait émergée…

Kara apporta une dernière retouche à son léger maquillage, brossa ses cheveux d'une main, remit sa robe en place, s'observant d'un air critique dans son miroir pour traquer la moindre imperfection. Finalement, après s'être observée à la loupe, elle sourit satisfaite de ce que le miroir renvoyait d'elle. Elle voulait paraitre au mieux pour sa meilleure amie, lui faire bonne impression**. **

_**T'es irrécupérable **__**!**__** tu sais **__**bien pourtant **__**que ça ne sert à rien **__**!**__** on dirait que t'as un rencard **__**alors que **__**c'est juste une soirée avec ta best**__**,**__** rien de plus rien de moins**__** ! **_se fustigea la blonde en soupirant.

La sonnette retentit soudainement, la faisant sursauter violemment, si bien qu'elle fendilla légèrement une latte de son planché. Mais elle n'y prêta guère d'attention, toute entière déjà concentrée sur la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte de son appartement. Elle sourit et se précipita pour ouvrir à son amie qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte tout sourire, une bouteille de vin dans une main, le repas préféré de Kara dans l'autre.

La blonde la débarrassa prestement, son sourire s'élargissant alors qu'une lueur de gourmandise éclairait son regard, faisant doucement rire Lena. S'effaçant, Kara laissa la belle brune pénétrer dans son modeste chez elle, la délesta de sa veste, puis incapable de s'en empêcher, l'enlaça en fermant les yeux, savourant leur étreinte et le doux parfum de la jeune femme. Elles se séparèrent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, comme bien souvent lorsqu'elles établissaient une telle connexion.

La fille du ciel sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, soulagée que son amie ne puisse en percevoir le rythme effréné qui trahissait mieux que des mots la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Les yeux de Lena étaient si brillants, si clairs, tellement magnifiques, d'un vert si envoutant que Kara était incapable de se soustraire à leur force magnétique. Non pas qu'elle en ait la moindre envie pour être honnête. Troublée, elle rompit finalement la connexion et prit les raviolis qu'elle entreprit de déballer sur son îlot central de cuisine.

« Je ne sais pas toi mais je suis affamée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en disposant la nourriture sur la table basse.

« Tu es toujours affamée, Kara ! » se moqua gentiment Lena en ouvrant la bouteille et en prenant deux verres dans le placard de son amie.

Lena sourit d'une joie secrète alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle connaissait l'emplacement de chaque chose chez la Kryptonienne. Elle était venue si souvent ces derniers temps que c'était comme si l'appartement de Kara était devenu son refuge, son second chez elle. En fait, même chez elle Lena ne se sentait pas aussi bien et à sa place. Elle aimait ces murs chaleureux et accueillants même si elle adorait tout autant son appartement. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient réconciliées, et que ces soirées intimistes avaient débutées, elles avaient conclu un pacte tacite consistant à alterner le lieu de leurs rencontres, alternant entre leurs deux appartements, chacune ouvrant son intimité à l'autre.

« J'ai un métabolisme hors norme, tu le sais bien. Il me faut beaucoup de calories pour compenser l'énergie que je flambe en me servant de mes pouvoirs ! » contra Kara, faussement indignée alors qu'elle se frottait les mains devant la nourriture en quantité astronomique que Lena avait acheté, faisant sourire cette dernière.

« Je te taquinais Kara… » sourit tendrement Lena en aidant Kara à tout apporter dans le salon où elles s'installèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse.

« Et encore moi, je ne mange rien comparé à Barry ! tu verrais ce qu'il dévore, j'imagine même pas le budget nourriture ! » s'esclaffa la blonde en tendant une boite à Lena qui tiqua à la mention de ce nom.

Qui était Barry ? Un ami proche de Kara à voir ses yeux pétillant lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Mais elle eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais entendu ce nom avant. Elle s'en souviendrait, c'était certain, car le dernier homme pour qui Kara avait manifesté un tel enthousiasme était Mon-El. Un frisson désagréable la secoua à cette pensée, et Lena la chassa résolument avant de se reconcentrer sur son amie, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions et à apprendre si elle avait des raisons de craindre voir l'expérience se reproduire.

« Qui est Barry ? » osa-t-elle demander en se mordant les lèvres alors que la blonde passait une langue gourmande sur la sienne avant d'enfourner un ravioli entier dans sa bouche.

Kara avala non sans mal le morceau sous le regard inquiet de son amie. Est-ce qu'une Kryptonienne pouvait mourir étouffée par un ravioli se demanda-t-elle ?

« C'est mon meilleur ami d'une autre terre ! » répondit simplement Kara, souriant en avisant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme.

Kara aimait assez lorsque Lena se montrait aussi possessive et exclusive avec elle, parce que cela prouvait combien leur amitié lui était précieuse, et surtout que Lena n'était prête à céder sa place à personne, encore moins à un parfait inconnu. Kara ravala cependant son sourire pour ne pas donner l'impression de se moquer des sentiments de son amie et se sentit obligée d'ajouter pour qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion entre elles, voulant la rassurer sur le fait qu'avec Alex et sa mère, elle était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

« Oh rien d'aussi fort qu'entre nous deux, mais lui aussi est comment dire, spécial ! » lança-t-elle donc avec un tendre sourire qui troubla Lena plus que de raison.

« Je ne m'offusquais pas que tu parles de lui comme de ton meilleur ami, mais qu'il vienne d'une autre terre, Kara ! » clarifia Lena en pouffant de rire devant la rougeur que prenaient les joues de son amie.

Décidément, Kara vivait vraiment dans un monde fantastique. Elle qui pensait que sa vie était mouvementée, réalisait à quel point celle-ci pouvait paraître insipide et sans saveur en comparaison de celle de sa meilleure amie.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas ! » s'exclama Kara en se frappant le front d'un air affligé « Eh bien je t'explique rapidement mais Barry ferait ça bien mieux que moi, c'est un scientifique. » commença Kara n'apercevant pas l'éclair de jalousie qui naissait dans les yeux de la PDG.

Lena venait peut-être d'affirmer qu'elle n'était pas jalouse de la relation qu'entretenait Kara avec ce fameux Barry, elle n'aimait cependant pas voir Kara arborer cette expression lorsqu'elle parlait d'une autre personne qu'elle. Habituellement, c'était lorsqu'elle la mentionnait que Kara avait l'air aussi enthousiaste et admirative, et cela lui faisait tout drôle de constater qu'une autre personne avait réussi à lui faire concurrence dans le cœur de sa belle blonde.

« Bien, il y a notre Terre, la Terre 38 et puis il y a aussi la terre 1, celle sur laquelle vivent Barry et des quantités d'autres, mais également des doubles de nous. » commença donc à expliquer Kara, s'animant comme chaque fois qu'un sujet la passionnait sous le regard adorateur de Lena qui eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur le sens de ses paroles.

« Un multi Terre ! » s'enthousiasma Lena, la scientifique surgissant en elle.

« Barry nomme cela le multivers, mais oui je trouve que ça sonne plus juste de l'appeler ainsi. Bref, sur sa Terre Barry est Flash, un super héros qui veille sur sa ville, Central City » reprit Kara en s'illuminant un peu plus en évoquant la double identité de son ami masqué.

« Evidemment… » railla Lena en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser alors qu'elle n'était qu'elle, une simple humaine dont la famille n'avait de cesse de se débarrasser des Super ? D'autant que Barry était comme Kara, et qu'ils devaient parfaitement se comprendre entre Superhéros. Lena avait bien conscience qu'en dépit de ses efforts et de son soutien, jamais elle ne pourrait tout à fait comprendre ce qu'être Supergirl pouvait faire à Kara.

« Il a été frappé par la foudre après l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particules de Star Lab, ce qui lui a donné le pouvoir de courir à une vitesse proche de la lumière mais ça a donné des pouvoirs à d'autres gens bien moins sympa que Barry ! » poursuivit la journaliste sans relever le marmonnement de Lena, arborant une mine affligée qui fit encore une fois sourire Lena.

« Wow ! un accélérateur de particules ? Mais qui est le génie qui a inventé cela ? C'est prodigieux ! » s'exclama Lena avec frénésie, les yeux brillant de passion, amenant un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de Kara.

Evidemment que Lena ne pouvait qu'être fascinée par de telles informations, et Kara se reprocha de ne pas avoir parlé de tout cela plus tôt à son amie. Elle s'empressa donc de lui raconter tout ce que Barry lui avait expliqué, et à son grand désespoir, elle vit le visage de Lena se décomposer.

« Apparemment, il n'y a pas que mon frère qui soit un savant fou ! » fit-elle remarquer avec tristesse et résignation.

Kara acquiesça, recouvrant de la sienne la main de Lena qui reposait sur son genou en signe de réconfort. Elle savait que penser à son frère lui faisait mal. Alors elle ne prononça aucun mot, lui offrant juste sa présence. Lena lui sourit tendrement puis après encore un de leur instant fusionnel, la brune baissa les yeux, prenant son verre pour boire une gorgée de vin, comme pour se donner une certaine contenance.

« Ce Barry est euh… très proche de toi ? » s'enquit-elle innocemment en détournant son regard, récoltant une goutte de vin sur ses lèvres de sa langue, geste qui n'échappa pas à la blonde qui ravala difficilement sa salive.

« Oui, on ne se voit pas beaucoup mais je l'adore ! » déclara Kara en plongeant ses yeux dans sa boîte de raviolis, histoire de ne pas trop penser à la bouche de la brune, et à son envie dévorante de s'en emparer.

Elle ne vit donc pas Lena se tendre et son visage se fermer, ses traits se durcissant sous l'effet de sa jalousie grandissante à entendre parler de ce Barry qui occupait une si grande place dans le cœur de Kara.

« Il est aussi lumineux qu'Oliver est ténébreux !» ajouta Kara en prenant une grosse voix pour parler de Green Arrow, faisant rire Lena.

Encore une fois, Supergirl compta ses aventures avec la team Flash, la team Arrow, ainsi que celle des Legends. Elle lui expliqua qu'en assistant au mariage de Barry, des Nazis avaient débarqués à la cérémonie et qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur une autre Terre dirigée entièrement par eux. Qu'elle avait rencontré son double maléfique qui avait voulu voler son cœur pour survivre.

« Eh bien… j'ignorais tout cela… » souffla Lena le cœur battant alors qu'elle réalisait que bien des fois, elle aurait pu perdre sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus choquant, me voir si mauvaise ou en couple avec Oliver Queen » rigola la journaliste en faisant sourire Lena.

Une chose que la dirigeante de L-Corp avait retenue également, et bien plus plaisante pour elle était que Barry était marié, heureux et terriblement amoureux de sa femme, donc il n'y avait rien entre son amie et lui. Il n'était donc pas une menace pour elle, et pour le moment du moins, elle restait la personne que Kara aimait le plus sur Terre en dehors d'Alex et d'Eliza, ce qui était absolument parfait pour Lena, même si tôt ou tard, elle devrait se résoudre à voir Kara tomber amoureuse une nouvelle fois. Mais Lena préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment et savourer la relation privilégiée qu'elles avaient retrouvée.

« Est-ce qu'il est plus rapide que toi ? » voulut savoir la brune en prenant un ravioli qu'elle trempa dans la sauce aigre douce avant de croquer dedans, laissant une trace de sauce sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Kara sourit et alla recueillir de son pouce le résidu récalcitrant du bord de sa bouche. Elle arrêta son geste alors que Lena se tendait, la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore tandis que la blonde retirait sa main en la laissant glisser sur sa joue. La journaliste déglutit alors qu'elle avisait les lèvres tentatrices de la brune qui les torturait avec ses dents, inconsciente de l'effet que cela produisait sur la kryptonienne. Voulait-elle la rendre folle par ce geste ? Décidément, il devenait véritablement de plus en plus difficile de résister à la tentation.

« Plus rapide que moi ? Pff » ricana la fille du ciel un peu trop fort pour paraître naturelle, tordant ses lèvres tout en fronçant les sourcils, haussant les épaules avec dédain.

La brune qui tentait de calmer les palpitations effrénées de son cœur, sourit avec amusement, haussant les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur en regardant la journaliste qui roula des yeux.

« Ok, il se pourrait qu'il soit bien plus rapide, mais moi je peux voler ! » gloussa-t-elle en secouant la tête « bon il peut remonter le temps mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose ! » renchérit-elle, plus grave.

« Eh bien votre vie est bien plus trépidante que la mienne, miss Danvers ! » s'amusa la plus jeune des Luthor en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, ébahie par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Il y a des moments où j'aimerais mettre tout sur pause, avoir du temps pour moi, être juste… » souffla Kara l'air las en se laissant également aller contre le sofa.

« Normale … » finit la jeune femme pour elle.

La journaliste acquiesça sombrement, et un silence s'installa entre elles, toutes deux fixaient un point invisible devant elles. L'épaule de la brune touchait celle de la blonde, elles étaient quasiment collées, plus proches et Lena serait sur les genoux de son amie. La femme d'affaire tourna la tête pour regarder la dernière fille de Krypton, elle était magnifique ce soir, bien qu'elle le soit toujours mais ce soir, elle irradiait.

« Lena… » commença Kara, hésitante en se tournant vers elle également, sentant le regard de son amie sur elle, sortant la PDG de sa rêverie contemplative.

« Hummm… ? » l'encouragea doucement Lena en percevant son hésitation, posant une main douce et apaisante sur sa cuisse qu'elle pressa affectueusement, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.

« Je suis tellement heureuse… ce secret que j'avais pour toi me pesait de plus en plus, partager tout ça avec toi, c'est génial !» déclara-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

La brune sourit et posa la sienne sur celle de son amie, émue par l'aveu de sa belle blonde qui faisait parfaitement écho à son propre état d'esprit.

« Je suis aussi très heureuse… Kara… » murmura-t-elle en prenant la main de la journaliste dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Elles restèrent un moment comme cela sans bouger, savourant simplement le bonheur d'être ensemble. La Kryptonienne percevait les battements de cœur rapides de son amie, s'interrogeant sur leur signification. Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Ou bien n'était-ce que l'émotion de l'instant qui troublait ainsi Lena ? Pouvait-elle se laisser aller à espérer, voire même à se livrer ? Pouvait-elle prendre ce risque ? En aurait-elle seulement le courage ?

La blonde se redressa pour regarder son amie droit dans les yeux, établissant un lien qui lui parut soudain vital. Leurs visages étaient proches, tellement proches et Lena ne semblait pas fuir ou s'offusquer de ce rapprochement. Au contraire, son regard semblait l'encourager, donnant la force nécessaire à Kara qui se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Et alors qu'elles fermaient les yeux en rapprochant leurs lèvres pour un baiser, un importun sonna à la porte, brisant la magie de l'instant.

Kara se redressa vivement en grognant alors que la brune soufflait de frustration et de résignation, s'adossant sur le canapé, encore légèrement sonnée par ce qui avait failli se produire. A quel moment avait-elle arrêté de respirer s'étonna-t-elle en reprenant son souffle qui était resté bloqué dans sa poitrine.

« C'est bon j'arrive, pas besoin de s'exciter ! » gronda la fille d'acier rendue de mauvaise humeur alors que l'individu derrière sa porte semblait s'être endormi sur sa sonnette.

Kara ouvrit sa porte à la volée, la colère la submergeant alors qu'elle était si proche de toucher son rêve du bout des doigts. Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il ainsi contre elle, contre elles ? Ne pouvait-il pas leur laisser quelques minutes de répit pour qu'elles puissent enfin parler sans qu'une catastrophe ne leur tombe sur la tête ? Était-ce trop demander ? Si elle avait été du genre pessimiste, elle aurait pu croire que l'Univers tentait de lui faire passer un message. Heureusement, ce n'était pas son genre, et elle refusait de croire que Lena et elle n'étaient pas faites l'une pour l'autre.

« Quoi ! » cria-t-elle avant de se calmer instantanément en avisant sa sœur en tenue du DEO « Alex mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit la journaliste avec étonnement.

A ces mots, Lena releva vivement la tête alors qu'elle était occupée à maudire sur un minimum de dix générations la personne qui les avait coupées sur un chemin aussi prometteur. Intriguée, et sachant qu'Alex ne se serait pas déplacée sans une bonne raison, d'autant que Lena était persuadée que Kara avait informée sa sœur de ses projets pour la soirée, la plus jeune des Luthor braqua son regard vers la porte pour ne rien perdre de ce qui allait se produire, priant pour que Kara ne doive pas partir sauver le monde, les empêchant de reprendre leur… discussion… là où elles avaient été interrompues.

Pour toute réponse, Lena vit Alex s'écarter de l'encadrement de la porte pour faire place à une magnifique blonde aux yeux verts portant un jean noir, de longues bottes et une veste de cuir rouge usée par le temps. Une blonde que Lena n'avait jamais vue mais dont elle se méfia instantanément alors qu'une floppée de questions lui traversait l'esprit, la première d'entre elles étant de savoir qui elle était et ce qu'elle représentait pour les sœurs Danvers.

« Emma ! » s'exclama Kara en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme qui l'étreignit en riant.

« Hey Kiddy doucement ! » soupira-t-elle en grimaçant, pas certaine que ses côtes résistent à l'embrassade de la Kryptonienne.

De là où elle était, Lena ne pouvait voir le visage de Kara, mais rien qu'au son de sa voix, la belle brune pouvait dire que Kara était au comble du bonheur de revoir cette fameuse Emma, ce qui accrut sa curiosité et sa méfiance instinctive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les gens, voici le chapitre 2 de la fic le médaillon maudit, la suite est en cours de correction donc elle arrivera peut être moins rapidement que celle de l'héritière. **

**Je tiens à créditer ma jumelle sur cette fic car elle à fait énormément d'ajouts sur cette fic donc on peut dire que Queen Descendant est ma co auteure sur cet écrit. Donc la correction est plus longue avec les ajouts...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, follow et favoris.**

**Rendez vous sur mon autre fic l'héritière et peut être plus tôt donc pour cette dernière ça dépendra de vous héhé.**

* * *

**Disclamer :** Encore une fois Supergirl et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas comme Once upon a time sinon on sait que le SQ aurait vraiment existé et que le SC serait à son apogée dans la série...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lena qui s'était levée ne manqua rien à la scène d'une Kara serrant dans ses bras, une femme superbe qu'elle semblait très bien connaitre. Un monstre s'appelant jalousie se mit à gronder férocement en elle, lacérant son estomac alors que son amie n'avait toujours pas quitté les bras de cette superbe femme. Décidément, ce sentiment nouveau était véritablement une torture pour elle car elle essayait de maîtriser au possible la bête qui déchiquetait ses entrailles et ne demandait qu'à sortir pour faire le plus de dégâts sur son passage. Jamais Kara ne lui pardonnerait de se conduire comme une sauvage avec une personne qui, de toute évidence, comptait énormément pour elle, et que Lena rencontrait pour la première fois.

Voilà une occasion de prouver qu'elle n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille en se conduisant de manière civilisée et aimable en attendant d'en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle venue, en évitant de l'étriper pour le seul crime d'avoir posé ses mains sur **SA** Kara. Bien sûr la patience n'avait jamais été son fort, aussi se rapprocha-t-elle un peu plus, espérant que Kara l'entendrait et se déciderait à les présenter, et surtout à quitter les bras de cette blonde pour revenir près d'elle, là où était sa place. Et Lena était assez surprise de se découvrir aussi possessive. Décidément, elle perdait totalement la tête lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kara et de ses sentiments.

Les yeux d'Emma se portèrent sur Lena et cette dernière eu l'impression qu'elle la sondait et lisait en elle. La blonde à la veste en cuir rouge, esquissa un sourire entendu et rieur et relâcha Kara, comme si elle avait su que c'était exactement ce que Lena attendait d'elle. Mais c'était impossible non ? A moins que cette femme à l'apparence humaine ne se révèle être une Alien elle aussi, possédant le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. A cette idée, Lena grimaça et jeta un regard noir à Emma qui se contenta de sourire un peu plus en réponse, semblant indifférente à la menace implicite, comme si elle était habituée à recevoir ce type de regard et que cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid :

« Désolée de te déranger Kiddy, s'excusa Emma en souriant tendrement à Kara avant d'ajouter en s'approchant de la brune. Tu me présentes à ton amie ? »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, je te présente Lena Luthor ma meilleure amie ! » s'esclaffa Kara en passant son bras sous celui de la PDG pour la faire avancer vers l'autre blonde de la pièce.

« Une amie…hum … » s'amusa-t-elle, son regard pétillant d'amusement, agaçant terriblement Lena qui se retint de rétorquer. « Emma Swan ! » se présenta-t-elle en tendant une main avec un sourire chaleureux. »

Lena dut faire appel à toute son éducation et son amour pour Kara pour accepter de serrer la main de la jeune femme en souriant faussement. Elle n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque d'elle de la sorte, et encore moins que l'on remette ainsi en cause son amitié si précieuse avec Kara. C'était intolérable, et si cette Emma tenait à la vie, elle allait devoir cesser d'agir de la sorte avec elle.

« Également… » siffla-t-elle simplement entre ses dents, jaugeant Emma du regard, ce qui sembla énormément amuser la visiteuse dont le regard pétilla plus que jamais.

« Bien, les présentations faites, on doit te parler Kara ! » annonça Alex en pénétrant plus avant dans l'appartement.

Alex, qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là, avait bien observé la scène, et avait senti qu'elles venaient d'interrompre un moment important entre les deux femmes. Elle adressa donc un regard d'excuse à la brune, désolée de gâcher sa soirée avec sa sœur. Elle savait, pour avoir recueilli les confidences de Kara lorsque Lena était encore fâchée contre elle, qu'elles avaient encore besoin de temps pour tout à fait recoller les morceaux de leur relation. Alex aurait donc préféré ne pas venir les déranger ce soir, mais l'arrivée d'Emma ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, pas alors que leur amie avait besoin d'elles pour une affaire personnelle.

Emma n'était pas n'importe qui pour les deux sœurs, et Alex avait toujours considéré avoir une dette envers elle, alors si elles pouvaient l'aider, il n'y avait pas à hésiter, même si pour cela elle devait sacrifier la soirée que Kara avait projetée de passer avec Lena sachant que sa sœur le lui pardonnerait dès qu'elle saurait pourquoi elles débarquaient ainsi.

« Je n'ai plus de secret pour Lena, elle reste, ce n'est pas négociable ! » trancha la fille du ciel en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

La femme d'affaire qui ne voulait pas laisser la journaliste avec son amie d'antan, dont elle semblait être particulièrement proche ne protesta pas. Au contraire, elle resserra son emprise autour de la main de la Kryptonienne, se rapprochant subtilement d'elle avec un lumineux sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse et touchée que la jeune femme la veuille près d'elle malgré ses retrouvailles d'avec cette … blondasse ? pensa méchamment Lena en serrant la main de **SA** blonde dans la sienne un peu plus fort.

« Ça ne me dérange pas Lexie. » déclara Emma avant de s'assoir sur le canapé de Kara et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant de lassitude.

Lexie ? Voilà un surnom étonnant, et ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était qu'Emma soit encore en vie. Alex détestait que l'on déforme son prénom, ou même qu'on l'utilise dans son entièreté et ne se privait jamais de le faire savoir. Mais qui était cette femme pour qu'Alex se contente de lui sourire affectueusement, un peu comme l'aînée des Danvers le faisait avec Kara ? Il était évident qu'il y avait des liens très fort entre les trois femmes, et Lena se surprit à se demander si Emma n'était pas une ex petite-amie d'Alex. Mais non, elle se rappelait très bien que Kara lui avait appris qu'avant Maggie, la rouquine ignorait totalement le fait qu'elle avait une nette préférence pour ses semblables. Donc quoi ?

Agacée, Lena secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Kara qui, sentant son regard sur elle lui sourit de cette façon si particulière. Quand la blonde lui souriait comme ça, le monde pouvait bien disparaître, Lena s'en moquait. Lui rendant un sourire tout aussi lumineux et tendre, elle se laissa entraîner vers le canapé qu'elles avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, manquant d'échanger ce qui aurait pu être le baiser du siècle pour aboutir à elle était certaine la nuit la plus extraordinaire de sa vie. Au lieu de ça, il y avait à présent une blonde dépressive assise sur ledit canapé, et la femme d'affaire avait bien du mal à se monter compatissante et intéressée à l'heure actuelle. C'était trop lui demander alors que son cerveau ne cessait de lui offrir des images de ce que Kara et elle pourraient être occupées à faire si elles n'avaient pas été dérangées.

Guidée par Kara, Lena se retrouva assise aux côtés de sa blonde, littéralement collée contre son flanc et l'accoudoir puisqu'Emma était assise en son centre et que Kara s'était posée à sa droite. Mais Lena n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre en dépit de l'inconfort de sa position. Elle décida même d'en profiter, et croisant élégamment les jambes, elle se pencha un peu plus vers Kara, venant plaquer sa poitrine contre le bras de son amie, donnant l'impression de se pencher pour mieux voir Emma qui était restée prostrée, ses mains fourrageant dans sa crinière de blé. Kara se figea au contact, mais avant qu'elle réagisse réellement, son regard fut attiré par un éclat brillant, et elle remarqua l'alliance qui brillait au doigt de son amie.

Voyant la surprise et l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de Kara, Lena suivit son regard, et ne manqua pas de noter à son tour ce détail. Un détail qui changeait tout. Le monstre qui grondait en elle retourna dans sa cage pour la laisser le cœur léger, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace et que leur visiteuse n'était pas une rivale qui risquait de lui voler le cœur de Kara. Même si techniquement, il ne lui appartenait pas. Pas encore, même si ce baiser raté lui laissait place à toutes les espérances.

« Waouh non mais je rêve ! » cria Kara en faisant sursauter ses amies alors qu'elle bondissait de joie sur ses pieds dans une attitude très enfantine qui fit tendrement sourire Lena qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Emma en relevant les yeux, surprise par l'éclat de la plus jeune des Danvers.

« Mais c'est incroyable ! Emma Swan, mariée ! » rigola-t-elle, heureuse et sautillant sur place en prenant la main de la blonde pour admirer le bijou.

Lena sourit, attendrie en roulant des yeux tandis qu'Alex secouait la tête, amusée. Même si Lena ricana intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi Kara était aussi surprise de savoir son amie mariée. Avait-elle un si terrible caractère pour que ce soit si surprenant ? Parce que ce n'était pas une question de physique, la belle blonde étant superbe. Un peu dans le style de Kara, mais en plus dur et blasé. Comme elle-même en fait. Nul doute qu'Emma Swan avait dû en baver dans la vie. Avait-elle eu une enfance difficile, comme Kara et elle ? Était-ce ce qui l'avait rapprochée des sœurs Danvers ? Lena se posait énormément de questions qu'elle gardait pour elle pour le moment, même si elle comptait bien coincer Kara à un moment ou un autre pour lui tirer les vers du nez. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort après tout, et elle refusait que de nouveaux mensonges ou non-dits ne viennent une fois encore mettre en péril sa relation retrouvée avec Kara. Pas question.

« Hey ! Ne sois pas si surprise, je vais me vexer ! » s'amusa Emma en secouant doucement la tête avant de perdre son sourire.

« Mais c'est génial ! Quand nous présenteras-tu l'heureux élu ? » voulut savoir Kara en serrant joyeusement son amie dans ses bras, heureuse pour elle.

« C'est justement pour cela que je suis là. » soupira Emma en perdant son sourire « Je recherche ma femme, elle disparue et la dernière piste que j'ai eue m'a conduite à National City ! » annonça la blonde en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux de lassitude.

« Femme ? » hoqueta Kara en avisant sa sœur puis Emma, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Non pas que cela la dérangeait, mais d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, Emma n'avait toujours été attirée que par des hommes. Enfin des crétins congénitaux si on lui demandait son avis et qui étaient loin d'être à la hauteur. Alors apprendre que c'était une femme qui avait réussi à faire se ranger Emma Swan était un véritable choc pour elle. Et Kara était prête à avaler de la Kryptonite liquide si Alex n'avait pas été tout aussi choquée en apprenant la nouvelle.

« C'est une longue histoire que je t'expliquerais volontiers lorsque nous l'auront ramenée. » souffla Emma esquissant un faible sourire

« Euh ok ? » convint la journaliste en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, perturbée de voir Emma aussi inquiète et perdue.

Lena sourit en constatant que la fille du Ciel s'était rassise encore plus près d'elle, et remua légèrement pour se coller au dos de Kara, riant intérieurement en sentant son amie se tendre contre elle, devenant encore plus dure que de l'acier. D'ailleurs elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt combien le corps de Kara était ferme. Pourtant elles avaient toujours été très tactiles l'une envers l'autre, mais jamais Lena ne s'était rendu compte de ce détail. Un soupir la ramena au présent, et reporta son attention sur Emma tandis qu'Alex s'asseyait sur la table basse, prête à écouter à nouveau le récit de son amie.

« Bien, il y a quelques semaines, durant un voyage avec Regina, nous avons acheté un médaillon sur lequel elle avait craqué. Il était magnifique en argent, sertis de saphirs bleus, du moins c'est ce qui m'a semblé sur le moment. » commença Emma en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Elle avait la gorge sèche et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de déglutir pour faire disparaître la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge et rendait son élocution difficile. Se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé était difficile pour elle, mais elle le devait pour que ses amies comprennent ce qui était arrivé et pourquoi elle était persuadée que Regina était en danger et non que c'était elle la menace. Lena se leva pour lui servir un verre d'eau, comprenant ce que cette femme ressentait en ce moment même de savoir la femme qu'elle aimait en danger. Maintenant qu'elle ne la voyait plus comme l'ennemie suprême à abattre, elle la trouvait sympathique et voulait se faire pardonner son comportement peu sociable. Mais parfois la Luthor ressortait en elle, surtout lorsqu'on approchait d'un peu trop près d'une certaine blonde de son entourage.

Revenant s'asseoir près de Kara, elle tendit le verre à Emma qui la remercia d'un sourire. Cette dernière but une longue gorgée, puis poursuivit son récit :

« Il faut que tu saches Kara qu'il y a quelque temps, j'ai retrouvé mes parents ainsi que mon fils enfin c'est lui qui m'a retrouvée. » sourit Emma tendrement à la mention de son fils.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! » s'exclama Kara qui savait que c'était une blessure dont Emma ne s'était jamais vraiment remise.

D'ailleurs, elle s'était souvent reproché de ne pas avoir été là pour Emma à cette époque de son existence, certaine que si Emma ne s'était pas crue seule au monde, jamais elle n'aurait renoncé à son fils, le gardant auprès d'elle et l'élevant avec amour, entourée d'une famille aimante et un peu envahissante. Mais Emma était sortie de leur vie du jour au lendemain, sans réellement d'explication, et elles ne s'étaient retrouvées que des années plus tard, lorsqu'Emma avait poursuivi un de ses « clients » jusqu'à National City.

Après des retrouvailles pleines d'émotions, Emma leur avait conté dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle avait traversé, et les sœurs Danvers avaient été très tristes d'apprendre l'abandon de cet enfant qu'elles auraient aimé connaître et voir grandir. Aussi savoir qu'il faisait de nouveau parti de la vie d'Emma était une nouvelle sensationnelle.

« Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails parce que tu ne me croirais certainement pas, mais il s'avère que Regina est la mère adoptive d'Henry et que c'est en le lui ramenant que j'ai fait sa connaissance… » sourit Emma avec nostalgie.

« Oula… » grimaça Lena en imaginant la réaction de cette femme en voyant débarquer dans sa vie, la mère biologique de son fils.

A la place de cette fameuse Regina, elle aurait fait de la vie d'Emma un Enfer pour l'obliger à partir pour ne jamais revenir et éviter qu'elle ne lui vole son enfant. Curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire et sur la façon dont les deux femmes en étaient venues à se marier, Lena se pencha un peu plus en avant, venant poser son menton sur l'épaule de Kara, la faisant violemment frissonner contre elle alors que le souffle de la belle brune lui chatouillait délicatement la joue à chacune de ses respirations.

« Vous imaginez bien qu'au départ, l'on ne s'appréciait vraiment pas, ça a été explosif ! » rit la blonde en se pinçant les lèvres à ce souvenir.

Lena hocha la tête, n'ayant aucun mal à le croire. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. N'importe quelle femme se sentirait menacée de voir quelqu'un comme Emma Swan faire irruption dans son existence. Emma avait dû être pour cette Regina une menace pour tout ce qu'elle avait construit, et même si Emma n'en disait rien, sa femme avait de toute évidence tout fait pour éliminer la menace. Exactement comme elle-même l'aurait probablement fait. En fait, elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que Regina était apparentée aux Luthor. L'idée l'amusa, et elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur la conversation, réellement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette femme mystérieuse.

« Regina a un lourd passé, et disons qu'à une époque, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très recommandable. Par chagrin, elle a fait souffrir énormément de monde, faisant le mal autour d'elle, et le chemin de la rédemption a été long et difficile pour elle… » relata Emma avec fierté « Elle en souffre encore beaucoup aujourd'hui, ne se pardonnant pas d'avoir sombré dans les Ténèbres, d'autant que sa méchanceté n'était pas innée, mais a été exacerbée par d'autres qui l'ont manipulée pour qu'elle fasse le sale boulot pour eux… » grogna Emma en serrant les poings de fureur.

« Calme-toi Emma, tout va bien… » l'apaisa Alex en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde alors que Kara venait l'entourer de son bras.

« Merci les filles… » sourit Emma avant de prendre une profonde inspiration « Regina a eu du mal à se confier à moi, à me faire confiance, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que si elle était devenue comme ça, c'était à cause de sa mère. Je ne vous raconterais pas tout ce que ce monstre lui a fait subir, mais Regina ne pouvait que mal tourner avec une mère pareille et avec l'impression de n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner… » poursuivit-elle tristement, son cœur se brisant dans sa poitrine comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce que son pauvre amour avait dû endurer pour en arriver là.

Lena pinça les lèvres, l'histoire de Regina faisant étrangement et douloureusement écho en elle. Décidément, cette femme et elle avaient de plus en plus de point commun, et Lena était réellement impatiente d'en faire la connaissance, persuadée qu'elles s'entendraient bien. Elle aussi avait sombrée dans les Ténèbres et c'était Kara qui l'avait ramenée vers la Lumière. Une chance que Regina ne semblait pas avoir eu, ce qui forçait d'ailleurs l'admiration, parce qu'elle s'était relevée et s'était amendée par elle-même. Même si Lena ne doutait pas que l'amour de son fils, puis sa rencontre avec Emma avait achevé de la guider définitivement sur le droit chemin. Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche de la femme d'Emma sans même la connaître. Tout du moins, la comprenait-elle puisqu'elle aussi avait eu une mère diabolique et prête à tous les excès pour la façonner à son image.

« Peu après ma rencontre avec Regina, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas tout à fait comme les autres, et qu'elle non plus… » reprit Emma en secouant la tête, comme si elle avait encore du mal avec ce fait « Nous avons, comment dire, des capacités inhabituelles… » leur révéla-t-elle avec hésitation, ne sachant pas vraiment comment leur apprendre la nouvelle.

« Des capacités ? Comme quoi ? » demanda la journaliste, piquée au vif par la curiosité.

« Pas comme les tiennes Kara, mais Regina et moi avons toutes les deux des pouvoirs. Regina est incroyablement puissante d'ailleurs… » les éclaira Emma en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre « Dans ce monde, on nous qualifierait de sorcières » conclut-elle en essayant d'évaluer la réaction des jeunes femmes.

« Des sorcières ? Comme dans Charmed ? » s'exclama Kara avec enthousiasme frappant des mains, faisant sourire l'assemblée.

« Oui en quelque sorte. » convint la blonde aux yeux verts. « Jusqu'à mon arrivée à Storybrooke, ma magie était en sommeil. Regina m'a expliqué que c'était parce que Storybrooke était le seul endroit dans ce monde où la magie existait encore, en faisant son berceau… » leur relata Emma en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque.

« Waouh… C'est dingue quand même que tu te sois retrouvée là-bas quand même… » s'étonna Alex en fronçant les sourcils, sentant qu'Emma ne leur disait pas tout.

« A notre retour de voyage, Regina a commencé à changer. Sa magie a grandi, faisant resurgir son côté noir, et j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était à cause de ce collier qui a canalisé la magie présente à Storybrooke, influant sur la personnalité de ma femme… » reprit Emma, ignorant la question implicite d'Alex, ce qui n'échappa à aucune de ses interlocutrices.

« Comment est-ce possible ? A moins que ce collier ne soit un artefact magique… » raisonna Lena, même si l'idée même la fit grimacer en bonne scientifique qui se respectait.

« Je l'ignore, mais la Regina d'avant est revenue et a enfouit ma femme, même si elles sont toutes deux complémentaires, ne pouvant exister l'une sans l'autre. L'Evil Queen, comme on l'appelait à cette époque sombre, l'a submergée petit à petit, et ma Regina a fini par disparaître. » finit Emma dans un souffle un trémolo dans la voix.

« Evil Queen ? Sérieusement ? Il y en a qui ont trop regardé de Disney ! » commenta Kara avant de poursuivre rapidement face au regard désapprobateur d'Alex « Mais si la magie ne marche qu'à Story machin chose, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait toujours ses pouvoirs à National City ? » s'étonna judicieusement Kara en pinçant ses lèvres.

« C'est le médaillon Kara, il est rempli de la magie de Storybrooke, je peux la sentir ici et en moi. » rétorqua Emma en créant une boule d'énergie dans sa paume sous les yeux ébahis de Kara qui, même si elle en avait vu d'autre, n'en revenait pas qu'Emma soit une sorcière.

« C'est vraiment trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Enfin pas cool pour ta femme, ça ce n'est définitivement pas cool du tout, hors de la coolitude même, c'est vraiment pas bon ! » blablata-t-elle faisant rouler des yeux sa sœur et Lena.

« Kara tu babilles ! » se moqua Lena en posant une main sur sa cuisse avec douceur.

« Oui pardon ! » s'excusa Kara en se mordant les lèvres.

« Non, c'est mignon ! » répondit Lena avec malice, faisant rougir la journaliste.

Emma et Alex se regardèrent d'un air entendu en souriant, sur la même longueur d'ondes en cet instant précis. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux femmes, et elles avaient l'impression d'assister à une parade amoureuse.

« Bien, il semble que ce soit une mission pour Supergirl ! » clama Kara en se levant, se changeant en Supergirl.

« Wow attend Kiddy ! ce n'est pas comme un Alien ou un de ses êtres bizarres que tu affrontes régulièrement. Tu as déjà eu affaire à la magie ? » s'inquiéta Emma en levant les mains, comme pour stopper son engouement, même si elle était touchée de voir Kara accepter aussi facilement de l'aider.

Kara regarda sa sœur et hocha la tête en pinçant ses lèvres, arborant un sourire en coin qui attira l'attention de Lena. Intriguée, la jeune femme d'affaires fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant comprendre qu'elle attendait un complément d'informations.

« Disons que j'ai été poursuivis par un magicien intergalactique éperdu d'amour qui voulait que je l'épouse et pour qui, non, n'était pas une réponse acceptable. » exhala la blonde en roulant des yeux au souvenir.

« Il a voulu forcer Kara à l'épouser, menaçant de détruire ce monde si elle refusait, et crois-moi Emma ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas de limite ! » poursuivit Alex en secouant la tête de fureur.

« Non mais quel salopard ! » s'indigna Lena, enragée étonnant Alex et Kara alors qu'elle restait toujours maîtresse d'elle-même et stoïque. « Et comment l'as-tu vaincu cet imbécile ? » gronda-t-elle en se contenant difficilement.

Pour qui se prenait ce magicien de bas étage à vouloir contraindre sa blonde à devenir sa femme ? Ne savait-il pas que ce type de pratique n'avait plus lieu depuis longtemps et que les femmes étaient libres de choisir elle-même avec qui elle désirait se marier ? Serrant les poings pour maîtriser sa colère, Lena attendit impatiemment la réponse de Kara, voulant savoir s'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle puisse aller botter les fesses magiques de ce type dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

« Disons que j'ai rusé. Pour le faire repartir dans sa dimension. Il fallait lui faire dire son nom à l'envers, j'ai donc accepté de l'épouser à condition qu'on aille à la forteresse et lui ai fait écrire son nom à l'envers sur le tableau Kryptonien et comme il ne savait pas le lire, il s'est retrouvé à nouveau ''chez lui'' » expliqua Kara avec fierté. « Comme ça, pouf ! » ajouta-t-elle en mimant une explosion avec ses doigts.

« C'était brillant ! » la félicita Lena, soulagée de savoir qu'elles étaient débarrassées de cet idiot.

Elle savait Kara intelligente, c'était indéniable mais elle avait souvent vu Supergirl foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, alors la ruse de son amie, en maitresse des jeux d'échecs, l'impressionnait.

« Je trouve aussi ! Je suis assez fière de moi pour le coup. » crâna Kara, faisant la roue tel un paon qui voulait séduire sa partenaire.

Alex roula des yeux d'exaspération en avisant les deux jeunes femmes, se demandant à quel moment elles allaient réaliser les véritables sentiments qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre et se décider à se jeter l'une sur l'autre pour enfin cesser cette danse ridicule.

« Bien ! Supergirl, quand t'auras fini de te la péter devant ta petite copine, on pourra peut-être élaborer un plan pour sauver ma femme ? » fit Emma entre ses dents en se levant, impatiente.

« Quoi ? Mais non ce n'est… » commença la jeune femme avant de se taire, réalisant que son attitude ressemblait en tout point à ce que son amie venait de dire.

Elle tourna la tête timidement vers Lena qui se mordait les lèvres en rougissant, le regard brillant d'une lueur indéfinissable qui fit bondir le cœur de Kara dans sa poitrine.

Lena remarqua que Kara n'avait pas nié le fait qu'elle était sa petite amie et alors qu'il n'y avait encore rien eu de concret entres elles deux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir à l'idée que la blonde ne niait plus l'évidence.

« Bien, il faudrait pouvoir la capturer pour lui ôter ce satané collier et le détruire. » répliqua Alex.

« Je me charge de le lui ôter. En super vitesse elle n'aura pas le temps de me voir venir. » argua la fille d'acier confiante, son côté bourrin revenant au galop.

« Elle ne sera pas seule Kara ! » la tempéra Emma en soufflant d'abattement « A l'heure actuelle, je suis certaine qu'elle a transformé des dizaines d'humains en petits soldats à l'armure noire. Tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre sans en blesser un. » clarifia-t-elle face à la surprise de ses amies.

« Alors il faut l'isoler de la ville, l'attirer ailleurs pour se débarrasser de ses gardes sans trop de bobos pour qu'elle ne puisse pas en créer d'autre. » argua Alex.

« Le souci c'est que toi aussi, tu peux en devenir un ! » contra Emma en soupirant de lassitude.

« Pas si elle ne l'approche pas. » intervint Kara « Nous irons toutes les deux. » finit-elle en s'adressant à Emma.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller sans moi ! » gronda Alex approuvée par Lena.

« Kara a raison, ce serait trop dangereux. Nous sommes les deux seules personnes à être immunisées contre sa magie, du moins pour celle qui transforme les gens en gardes serviles. Avec ton entrainement, si elle te transformait nous ne pourrions plus l'approcher. » rétorqua la blonde au cuir rouge.

Emma n'attendit pas de réponse d'Alex, refusant de perdre plus de temps à faire entendre raison à la rouquine et prit le bras de Kara. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée blanche, laissant Alex et Lena choquées au milieu du salon.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus rendez vous bientôt pour mon autre fic, quant à celle ci dans une dizaine de jours...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les gens, donc voici la suite du médaillon maudit, merci pour vos reviews mise en favoris et follow, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Merci à ma juju béta pour ses ajouts je ne peux pas faire autrement de dire qu'on a écrit à deux pour le coup car elle en à fait beaucoup donc je crédite Queen Descendant sur cette fic.**

**Bon un aparté juste pour saluer le courage de Melissa Benoist qui après avoir vécu l'enfer s'en est sorti la tête haute et plus forte, elle est vraiment parfaite pour incarner Supergirl**

**Bon j'ai un os en prépa j'ai donc pausé un peu l'écriture de l'héritière mais j'ai commencé le chapitre 19 donc j'ai de la marge, l'os en question sera assez long au point que je pense devoir le couper étant donné qu'il fait 22 pages en arial10 pres de 15000 mots et qu'il est loin de la fin**

**Pour la suite de l'héritière elle arrivera lundi si je n'ai pas la haine contre les scénaristes et que mes envie de meurtres ne sont pas trop violentes lol**

* * *

**Supergirl et son univers ne m'appartienne pas et c'est dommage parce que Lena et Kara seraient couple depuis un bail et Kara aurait avoué son secret à son amour...**

* * *

**J :contente de te voir sur cette fic Comme tu as dit tu as l'explication dans le chapitre précédent, dans celui ci eh bien ca se complique, merci pour tes reviews.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Alex et Lena restèrent un moment sans bouger, choquées et n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis Alex se rua hors de l'appartement de sa sœur, remontée comme un coucou suisse.

« Emma Swan ! Je vais te tuer ! » pesta-t-elle en courant vers l'ascenseur.

Elle contacta le DEO, informant J'onn de l'évolution de la situation et de ce qu'elle avait appris sur les aptitudes de Regina. Elle regarda sur son portable, activant sans perdre de temps le traceur de Kara afin de pouvoir la localiser en cas de problème et brancha son oreillette. L'ascenseur arriva enfin et elle s'y engouffra, guère surprise de voir Lena la suivre de près, tout aussi déterminée qu'elle à retrouver Kara. Et Alex savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de l'en empêcher. Lena était du genre têtu et se rendrait sur les lieux par ses propres moyens, alors autant la garder à l'œil afin d'éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée. Kara la tuerait si ça arrivait.

« Elle voulait simplement que je la conduise à Kara pour l'emmener avec elle, j'aurai dû me méfier ! » se fustigea Alex en fourrageant dans ses cheveux avec rage.

Elle pouvait comprendre les motivations d'Emma, mais qu'elle se soit servie d'elle de cette façon pour atteindre Kara lui restait en travers de la gorge. Si jamais Kara était blessée, elle aurait du mal à le pardonner à son amie d'enfance, peu importait l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Kara serait toujours plus importante que tout à ses yeux. Et c'était grâce à Emma en plus. Secouant la tête, Alex chassa ses souvenirs de ses pensées, refusant de se laisser distraire. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pas alors que Kara était en danger et qu'elle n'était pas là pour assurer ses arrières.

« Elle est aveuglée par la peur de perdre sa femme. Elle n'agit pas contre toi mais pour elle. » avança Lena, luttant pour garder son calme et contrôler sa rage.

Elle aussi était furieuse contre Emma, et si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Kara, elle la détruirait, mais elle essayait de ne pas se laisser aveugler par sa colère. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose, pour personne. Elle devait garder la tête froide parce que dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait d'aucune aide à Kara.

« Je sais, mais c'est ma sœur et si cette Regina est aussi puissante qu'Emma le dit… » souffla la rouquine en passant sa main sur son visage, morte d'inquiétude.

Lena opina sombrement, persuadée qu'Emma leur avait dissimulé beaucoup des crimes passés de sa femme. Et à nouveau, Lena ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Regina ne dépareillerait pas au sein du clan Luthor, et que si elle était moitié aussi dangereuse que sa famille, alors elles pouvaient réellement craindre le pire et avoir peur pour la vie de Kara.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle aussi, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la perdre mais on va les retrouver. » avoua la brune en posant une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de l'agent.

Alexandra hocha la tête comprenant bien que ces mots-là ne signifiaient pas simplement une amitié entre meilleures amies. Non, Lena parlait d'amour et venait clairement de reconnaître qu'elle était amoureuse de sa petite sœur. Cela faisait un moment que l'agent avait compris ce qui liait Lena Luthor et sa sœur, même si toutes les deux se voilaient la face. Alex aurait pu taquiner Lena, voire même la menacer, mais d'une, la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas, et de deux, Lena avait déjà bien assez eu de mal à en arriver à cette réalisation, alors il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de l'éloigner de Kara. Alex refusait d'être celle qui mettrait en péril le bonheur futur de sa sœur adorée. Et l'agent savait que jamais Kara ne pourrait être heureuse sans Lena dans sa vie. Elle l'avait accepté depuis bien longtemps à présent.

« Le traceur de Kara indique qu'elles sont à l'autre bout de la ville » annonça-t-elle lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au sous-sol de l'immeuble.

« Tu aurais une moto pour moi ? » voulut savoir Lena en sachant qu'elles iraient plus vite avec ce moyen de transport.

« Tu fais de la moto ? Toi ? » s'exclama Alex, incapable de cacher sa surprise.

« J'adore ça oui. » s'amusa Lena, ravie d'avoir réussi à surprendre ainsi Alex.

« Tu vas prendre celle de Kara. » décida Alex en la guidant vers un emplacement où une superbe moto rouge et noire était garée.

Evidemment que Kara faisait de la moto. Alex avait dû lui apprendre, et Lena se demanda si Kara accepterait de faire une virée avec elle. L'idée était séduisante, et Lena savait exactement où elle voudrait que cette chevauchée mécanique se termine. Kara devrait adorer cet endroit.

Remerciant le ciel de s'être changée après sa journée de travail, troquant son tailleur cintrée contre un jean confortable et un pull épais, Lena ouvrit le coffre arrière et enfila rapidement les protections de Kara, souriant en percevant l'odeur de la journaliste l'envelopper. Fin prête, elle grimpa sur la bécane et en fit rugir le moteur, quittant l'emplacement pour venir se positionner aux côtés d'Alex.

« Suis-moi, je vais emprunter quelques raccourcis pour arriver sur place le plus vite possible » cria Alex pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des moteurs.

« Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle » assura Lena en baissant la visière de son casque.

Lançant les motos à pleine vitesse, elles traversèrent la ville comme deux fusées, Alex soulagée de constater que Lena maîtrisait parfaitement son engin. Dans son oreillette, J'onn faisait des rapports réguliers à Alex sur l'arrivée des renforts sur place, mais la jeune rousse savait que Lena et elle y seraient les premières, ce qui était une bonne chose. Même en colère contre Emma pour son mauvais coup, Alex ne voulait pas que son amie soit blessée, et savait que certains agents, aussi entraînés soient-ils, pouvaient avoir la gâchette facile face à un ennemi. Et à leurs yeux, c'était ce que Regina serait.

A l'idée qu'Emma ou Regina puissent être blessées, tout comme Kara, Alex appuya un peu plus sur la commande d'accélération, faisant bondir sa moto en avant. Dans son rétroviseur, elle vit Lena la suivre sans soucis, la faisant sourire d'appréciation. Il faudrait qu'elles se refassent une virée à moto pour une autre raison que leur peur commune pour la vie de Kara. Ce serait sympa de se faire un road trip ensemble. Elle se voyait déjà profiter de vacances en compagnie de sa sœur, de Lena et de Maggie. Peut-être même qu'Emma et sa femme pourraient se joindre à elles. Ce serait formidable et reposant aussi. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'une rue, le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa vue lui fit faire une ambardée, et elle ralentit, sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » s'exclama-t-elle en stoppant définitivement sa moto, retirant son casque pour regarder autour d'elle.

« On dirait le décor d'un film d'action à grand budget après la scène de combat final… » souffla Lena en venant se poster à ses côtés, tout aussi estomaquée par ce qu'elles voyaient.

Partout, des carcasses de voitures retournées ou encastrées dans les murs s'offraient à leurs regards horrifiés. De la fumée s'élevait encore dans l'air alourdi par un silence inhabituel, quelques voitures brûlaient encore légèrement et machinalement Alex prévint J'onn de faire venir une unité de pompiers pour éviter que ces petits feux ne se propagent. Descendant de motos, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à avancer entre les carcasses calcinées, grimaçant régulièrement en avisant des tâches sombres et suintantes leur faisant comprendre qu'il y avait eu des blessés.

« J'espère que personne n'est mort… » souffla finalement Lena, n'imaginant que trop bien la réaction de Regina si c'était le cas.

D'une certaine façon, le comportement de Regina faisait penser à Lena à la façon dont Kara se conduisait lorsqu'elle avait été sous l'emprise de la kryptonite rouge. Kara lui avait raconté cette histoire un soir, durant une de leur soirée si précieuse à leurs yeux, et au cours desquelles Kara avait bien paru déterminée à lui raconter la moindre seconde de son existence. Et même si Kara n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était produit, Lena avait lu la culpabilité et le chagrin dans les yeux de son amie. La honte de n'avoir pas été plus forte que cette chose qui avait pris possession de son esprit, la transformant en monstre sans foi ni loi. Alors il était évident que Regina éprouverait la même chose. La même culpabilité, la même honte.

« Retrouvons-les, et vite » la pressa Alex, toute l'urgence de la situation leur sautant au visage face à ce spectacle de fin du monde.

Remontant sur leurs motos, elles ne perdirent pas une minute et reprirent leur route, Alex vérifiant sans cesse sur l'écran de son téléphone que le signal de Kara ne disparaissait pas.

« Pas d'imprudence Kara, je t'en prie… » supplia-t-elle presque en pinçant les lèvres, espérant que sa sœur prendrait le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir.

A quelques mètres de là, la même scène apocalyptique avait court, à la différence près que les lieux n'étaient pas déserts. Des hommes en armure noire, comme dans les films de chevaliers, suivaient sans discuter les ordres d'une femme sublime qui avait tout d'une reine. L'on aurait réellement pu croire au tournage d'un long métrage ou de l'épisode d'une série si ce n'était les hurlements bien trop réels, les pleurs et les gémissements bien trop poignants pour n'être que cinéma. Debout au centre de ce spectacle de désolation, cette femme semblait se délecter de la souffrance de ses proies, et un sourire sadique et cruel étirait ses lèvres alors que ses ordres claquaient dans l'air comme autant de coup de fouet.

La Méchante Reine était enfin de retour, et elle comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde, même si dans sa tête Regina tentait de lui faire entendre raison. Mais cette fois, pas question de se laisser brider à nouveau. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas question. Elle avait repris le pouvoir et comptait bien le conserver. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus être Reine à Storybrooke, tant pis, elle se créerait un nouveau royaume ici-même. Plus puissant que celui qu'elle avait jadis bâti dans la Forêt Enchantée. Ets cette fois, cette fouineuse de Blanche-Neige et son maudit Prince Charmant ne pourraient pas venir gâcher son plaisir et réduire ses efforts à néant. Oui, National City serait sa plus grande réussite, et lorsqu'elle serait redevenue la plus grande Reine que le monde ait jamais connu, alors elle ferait venir Emma près d'elle.

Parce qu'il n'était pas question que sa femme bien-aimée n'assiste pas à son triomphe. Mais avant de penser à faire venir Emma et leur petit prince à ses côtés, l'Evil Queen devait prouver qu'elle était bel et bien de retour, et que son heure de gloire avait enfin sonnée. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres ourlées d'un rouge sang, faisant frissonner les gens autour d'elle et augmenter les gémissements de peur qui retentissaient régulièrement. Mais la Reine se moquait de ces gueux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver sa grandeur d'antan et conquérir le cœur de sa belle blonde. Si Emma avait pu tomber amoureuse d'elle en dépit de son passé, se faire aimer d'elle à nouveau ne devrait pas être difficile. Et si cela échouait, alors elle ramènerait le Cygne noir.

Dans sa tête, elle entendit Regina protester, la supplier de ne pas faire ça, mais elle l'ignora royalement. Si elle ne pouvait avoir le Cygne Blanc, alors le Noir lui irait tout autant. Surtout que l'Emma maléfique qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de découvrir quelques mois plus tôt lui avait énormément plu. Elles partageraient les mêmes ambitions, la même volonté de façonner le monde à leur image. Oui, ramener le Cygne Noir serait finalement la meilleure solution, et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Motivée par cette option alléchante, et impatiente soudain d'avoir à nouveau sa femme près d'elle, Regina ordonna à ses gardes de se dépêcher. Occupée à superviser les opérations, la Reine ne prit pas garde au nuage de fumée blanche qui se formait dans son dos.

Lorsque le nuage de magie blanche s'évanouit, Kara et Emma ne mirent quelques secondes avant de comprendre la gravité de la situation et à décider de se cacher alors que la reine faisait des ravages dans la ville. Les hommes qu'elle avait transformés attrapaient femmes, enfants et les hommes trop vieux pour faire partie de sa garde et les enfermaient dans un vaste entrepôt, indifférents à leurs cris de protestation. Et si l'un d'eux protestait trop fort ou se rebellait, la sentence ne se faisait pas attendre, et les coups pleuvaient. Même les enfants n'étaient pas épargnés. Et que ce soit Kara ou Emma, voir ce spectacle leur brisa le cœur.

« Je ne peux pas laisser faire une chose pareille ! » s'écria rageusement Kara en voyant un garde gifler un petit garçon, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Emma était tout aussi révoltée, mais ce genre de scène était devenue habituelle pour elle, et elle avait appris à se blinder pour ne pas perdre de vue l'essentiel. Et même si voir ces gens souffrirent était une véritable torture pour elle, Emma savait que pour les sauver, elle devait tout simplement ramener Regina et la débarrasser de ce maudit collier. Et c'était là sa priorité absolue, et elle ne laisserait personne la détourner de son objectif, pas même un des seuls êtres au monde qu'elle aimait et considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Alors, lorsque Kara voulut se montrer pour aller affronter Regina, Emma lui prit fermement le bras, la retenant à ses côtés.

« Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On ne peut plus l'isoler dorénavant, il y a beaucoup trop de gens. » soupira Emma en évaluant rapidement la scène du regard.

« Alors que proposes-tu ? Plus nous attendons, pire ce sera ! » grogna Kara en regrettant qu'Alex ne soi pas là pour gérer la stratégie.

« Je vais la distraire pendant que toi tu utilises ta super vitesse pour lui arracher ce foutu collier ! » énonça la jeune femme en avisant l'Evil Queen.

Pourtant, même en sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait sa Regina qui se trouvait devant elle, Emma était incapable de la détester. Parce que c'était malgré tout une des facettes de la personnalité de la femme qu'elle aimait. Sa part la plus sombre, certes, mais une part d'elle malgré tout. Et Emma aimait Regina pour tout ce qu'elle était, avait été, et serait dans l'avenir. Voilà pourquoi contrairement aux autres, jamais Emma n'avait demandé à Regina de changer. Sa Reine n'en avait pas besoin pour que son cœur lui appartienne, et la Sauveuse était bien décidé à le faire comprendre à l'Evil Queen, et à rappeler à Regina qu'elle l'aimait, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Tu savais déjà où elle était ... » déclara la Kryptonienne plus comme une évidence qu'une question.

L'éclair de culpabilité qui traversa le regard d'Emma fut la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin, et Kara secoua doucement la tête, attendant malgré tout qu'Emma lui explique tout de même. Plus par curiosité que par réelle nécessité. La magie l'avait énormément fascinée lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Terre et l'avait découverte dans les livres. Alors apprendre qu'elle existait réellement la guérissait d'une déception d'enfance, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre comment ça fonctionnait réellement, Emma était restée très vague dans ses explications, comme pour ne pas trop en dire. Ou comme si elle-même avait encore du mal à comprendre et donc à expliquer, ce qui était possible. Après tout, avant sa rencontre avec Regina, Emma ne croyait pas à la magie, étant encore plus cartésienne qu'Alex !

« Oui… j'ai sentis sa magie. » acquiesça Emma sans quitter sa femme du regard, comme pour s'assurer que celle-ci ne disparaîtrait pas sous ses yeux impuissants « La sienne et la mienne sont reliées, lorsqu'elle s'en sert elle vibre en moi. » convint Emma en baissant la tête, confuse.

« C'est comme dans les contes que me racontait Eliza ! Vous êtes liées par le Véritable Amour ! » s'exclama Kara avec un grand sourire, faisant grimacer Emma qui songea qu'il n'y avait que Kara pour tomber si juste du premier coup sans connaître toute l'histoire.

Mais pourquoi cela la surprenait-il ? Kara, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, avait le cœur le plus pur qu'elle connaissait. Presqu'autant que celui d'Henry, elle en était certaine. Et Emma se promit, lorsque tout serait terminé et que Regina ne serait plus sous l'influence néfaste de ce collier, de tout leur raconter. Elles étaient sa famille, et méritaient d'entendre la vérité de sa bouche. Regina accepterait, Emma n'en doutait pas, surtout en comprenant à quel point c'était important pour Emma qui refusait de perdre à nouveau tout contact avec ses sœurs de cœur après leur retour à Storybrooke. Alex ne le lui pardonnerait pas cette fois-ci, déjà qu'elle devait la maudire pour avoir emmené Kara avec elle en la plantant sur place.

« Je suis désolée de me servir de toi comme cela mais quand j'ai su où elle se trouvait, j'ai su que c'était ma chance de la sauver… » s'excusa la jeune femme en relevant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la journaliste.

« C'est bon, je comprends. J'aurais fait la même chose… » convint la fille du ciel en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

Emma la regarda avec reconnaissance et sourit, sachant à qui Kara pensait lorsqu'elle disait cela. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour reconnaître un amour naissant. Enfin qui existait depuis un moment, mais qui n'avait pas encore été avoué. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant que les sœurs Danvers étaient toutes les deux amoureuses de femmes. Surprenant. Et pourtant pas tant que ça. Même si jamais, à l'époque du lycée, Emma n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Alex puisse s'intéresser à une femme. Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait probablement tenté sa chance. Et définitivement, elle éviterait de dire à Regina qu'elle avait eu un crush pour sa meilleure amie. Inutile de faire courir le moindre risque à Alex. Regina était très possessive avec elle et se montrait ouvertement jalouse lorsqu'un rival potentiel se manifestait. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de fois où Regina avait failli transformer Killian en brochette.

Emma avait beau être flattée, et émoustillée, par le comportement territorial de son épouse, elle ne voulait pas créer de malaise entre Alex et sa belle brune. Et puis c'était du passé. Alex était avant tout sa sœur de cœur, au même titre que Kara, et c'était ainsi qu'elle les présenterait à Regina. Quant à Lena, Emma se dit que le courant devrait immédiatement passer entre les deux brunes volcaniques. Elles se ressemblaient incroyablement, à tel point qu'Emma s'était même demandé s'il y avait un lien de parenté entre Regina et l'élue du cœur de Kara. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Si ? Secouant la tête, Emma sursauta en entendant un choc sourd et se reconcentra instantanément sur ce qu'il se passait, grimaçant en voyant la lueur sauvage et de plaisir brut qui faisait étinceler le regard de sa femme.

Elle connaissait bien ce regard, elle en avait fait l'objet. Mais elle savait aussi que sa Regina était quelque part et qu'elle devait être horrifiée par les actes de sa jumelle démoniaque. Et Emma refusait de voir tous leurs efforts réduits à néant par cette mésaventure. Pas question. Serrant les poings de détermination, Emma recommença à réfléchir au meilleur plan d'action. il fallait sauver ces gens et toute la ville de l'Evil Queen, mais aussi Regina d'elle-même. Si elle tuait à nouveau, elle ne s'en remettrait pas, Emma le savait. Le chemin avait été trop dur pour qu'elle reprenne tout à zéro une énième fois, et Emma savait que même sa présence et l'amour qu'elles se portaient ne suffirait pas à la ramener si cela se produisait. Regina serait brisée à jamais et sombrerait définitivement. Et Emma l'aimait bien trop pour laisser cela arriver.

Alors que la Reine mettait National City à genoux, se délectant du mal qu'elle faisait, Emma lui fit face en l'interpellant :

« Hey ma chère Reine ! Si tu t'amusais avec moi ! » cria-t-elle en avançant vers sa femme, le regard rivé sur elle pour prévenir une quelconque attaque à grand renfort de boules de feu.

« Oh ma chérie, te voilà ! » sourit la Reine, son regard s'embrasant un peu plus à la vue de la Sauveuse « J'avais bien senti ta magie, je savais que tu viendrais à moi ! » continua-t-elle en souriant un peu plus « Regarde ce que j'ai préparé pour nous, notre empire, nous allons régner ici mon cœur. » se réjouit la brune en s'approchant, le regard pétillant, comme fou.

« Non tu ne peux pas faire ça Regina, ce n'est pas toi, c'est ce médaillon, il te fait faire tout ce que tu détestes faire, retires-le ! » fit Emma en tentant de contrôler le son de sa voix et de cacher au mieux sa détresse et son désespoir.

« Mais c'est un cadeau de ta part ! » contra la Reine d'un air scandalisé « Je ne l'enlèverais pour rien au monde mon amour. » susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde au cuir rouge.

Pendant qu'Emma occupait la Reine, Kara passa à l'action, et en super vitesse, passa derrière elle, neutralisa tous les gardes. Mais elle préféra ne pas libérer les prisonniers, craignant qu'ils n'attirent l'attention de la Reine en s'enfuyant et ne déclenche sa colère, réduisant à néant leur plan. Et elle devait laisser à Emma une vraie chance de sauver sa femme. Alors Kara se contenta de venir se poster derrière elles, à quelques mètres, attendant le feu vert d'Emma.

« Il est mauvais pour toi, il y a quelque chose en lui qui te fais être ce que tu étais » retentit une nouvelle fois la voix d'Emma « Tu te souviens comme tu étais malheureuse quand tu faisais le mal ? Tu ne veux plus être cette femme mon cœur. » souffla la jeune femme en prenant les mains de Regina, soulagée en voyant la lueur bleue qui avait envahie ses yeux vaciller.

La brune semblait livrer un véritable combat intérieur, et Emma resserra son emprise autour de ses mains, en un geste inconscient et instinctif de soutien. Le regard plongé dans celui de sa Sauveuse, la Reine posa une main tremblante sur la joue de la blonde, la caressant, et lui sourit. Tendrement, amoureusement. Comme le faisait toujours sa Regina, et Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Peut-être qu'un baiser d'amour sincère, la ramènerait et romprait la malédiction. Elle y avait pensé bien sûr, sachant que c'était là la plus puissante des magies, mais n'avait jamais pu approcher l'Evil Queen d'assez près pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

« Je t'aime Regina, je vais te sauver et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous… » murmura Emma, son amour faisant trembler sa voix.

Elle prit le visage de sa femme en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, amoureux, délicats et passionnés à la fois, transmettant toute la puissance de l'amour que la Sauveuse éprouvait pour son épouse, espérant percevoir l'écho de ses sentiments chez Regina afin de permettre à leur amour de triompher et de les délivrer de la menace qui pesait sur leur couple. Emma sentit toute la magie de Régina vibrer avec la sienne, luttant contre l'Evil Queen en elle. Son amour pour Emma était si fort, que la belle blonde en eut les larmes aux yeux. Le baiser s'intensifia toujours plus, les deux femmes s'agrippant l'une à l'autre, et Kara écarquilla les yeux en voyant une aura dorée les entourer, faisant voltiger leurs cheveux autour d'elle.

« Un baiser d'amour véritable… » murmura Kara avec émerveillement, consciente d'assister à quelque chose de rare et de précieux.

Regina s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Emma, laissant totalement son amour s'exprimer à travers leur baiser. Emma était la femme qui avait su gagner son cœur en dépit de qui elles étaient et de tout ce qui aurait dû les séparer. Elle l'aimait au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait jamais cru possible et refusait de laisser l'Evil Queen gagner et faire du mal à Emma en la faisant à nouveau plonger dans l'Obscurité. Ca ne devait pas arriver. Emma était son port d'attache, celle qui l'avait soutenue lorsque tous voulaient la tuer pour ses crimes, malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, Emma l'aimait, elle le savait.

**« Vas t'en ! sors ! Je ne suis plus comme ça, je ne ferais pas de mal à ces gens ! » ** cria Regina à son alter égo.

_« Pourtant, tu leur en a fait, et tu as aimé cela ! Tu adores les dominer, la peur que tu leur inspires. Tu aimes la voir dans leurs yeux ! »_ contra l'Evil Queen.

**« C'est faux, c'est la douleur qui m'a rendue mauvaise et tu le sais. J'ai Emma maintenant et Henry, je les aime et ils m'aiment !»** protesta Regina en frémissant face aux cruelles paroles.

_« Ils n'aiment qu'une seule partie de toi et Emma est à moi ! »_ certifia l'Evil Queen dans un grondement rageur, bien décidée à remporter cette bataille.

Regina sentit une vague de puissance envahir son corps, et se sentit repoussée aux tréfonds de sa conscience. Paniquée, elle lutta contre cette vague maléfique d'une puissance effarante, ne reconnaissant pas cette empreinte magique qui l'assaillait, mais les effets du collier étaient tellement puissants qu'elle ne parvint pas à revenir. Dans un cri déchirant, elle cria le nom d'Emma, espérant que son amour l'entende et comprenne que cette fois, la magie de leur amour ne suffirait pas à vaincre cette chose qui avait pris possession de son corps et réveiller le monstre en elle, espérant qu'Emma avait un plan de secours et réussirait malgré tout à la sauver de la damnation éternelle à laquelle l'Evil Queen cherchait à la condamner.

Emma sentit que le baiser avait changé à nouveau de main, perdant de son intensité amoureuse pour gagner en sauvagerie et en jeu de domination. Fronçant les sourcils, elle laissa sa magie chercher Regina et sentit que son amour luttait, mais que sa magie n'était pas assez forte. Légèrement déroutée, Emma resta sans réaction l'espace de quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'un baiser d'amour véritable ne soit pas la solution. Mais en sentant Regina s'effacer, en percevant sa détresse et son épuisement, Emma retrouva ses esprits et se détacha brutalement de l'étreinte possessive et victorieuse de l'Evil Queen.

« Supergirl ! » hurla-t-elle en foudroyant du regard la Reine qui souriait, certaine de son triomphe.

Kara fila à la vitesse du son, percevant, au moment où elle s'élançait, l'arrivée de deux motos. Sans stopper sa course, Kara tourna la tête et sourit en découvrant que sa sœur venait de les rejoindre. A ses côtés, Lena retirait son casque, et Kara sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements en avisant sa belle brune, non, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Reportant son attention sur son objectif, tentant de faire abstraction de l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait à ce moment, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le médaillon de l'Evil Queen, et au même moment, elle sentit ses pouvoirs l'abandonner, comme si elle avait été exposée à la Kryptonite mais sans la douleur insoutenable qu'elle provoquait. Refusant d'échouer si près du but en dépit de ce rebondissement inattendu, Kara agrippa fermement la chaine et tira de toutes ses forces, sentant les maillons rompre au moment précis où ses dons l'abandonnaient complètement et qu'elle devenait alors une simple humaine.

« NON ! » hurla l'Evil Queen en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dans un dernier excès de rage en sentant Regina reprendre le contrôle, l'Evil Queen laissa sa magie éclater, une aura violette jaillie d'elle, propulsant Kara et Emma dans les airs. Mais alors qu'Emma évitait le choc en se dématérialisant avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre un mur, Kara, légèrement sonnée par la déflagration magique, effectua un vol plané vers les deux motos, fonçant droit sur Lena. Consciente que jamais son amie n'aurait le temps de se pousser de sa trajectoire, Kara tenta le tout pour le tout, retrouvant ses esprits en voyant Lena en danger. Effectuant un salto, Kara passa au-dessus de Lena qu'elle poussa dans la foulée, l'éloignant du lieu d'impact. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage lorsqu'elle s'écrasa contre la moto. La force de l'impact fut si puissante que Kara glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant que sa moto n'explose.

Emma, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, réagit juste à temps et laissa sa magie encore présente en elle se déployer et protéger ses amies de l'explosion. Après quelques minutes de flottement, Alex s'élança vers l'endroit où Kara était lourdement tombée au sol, gisant, totalement inerte. Lena se releva rapidement, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait le bras, se précipitant avec inquiétude vers la blonde qui restait sans réaction. Emma tituba légèrement à son tour en sentant sa magie se résorber et chercha Regina du regard, s'élançant vers elle en la voyant tanguer. Elle l'atteignait au moment précis où sa femme s'évanouit, vidée de ses forces.

* * *

**Voila la suite quand elle sera corrigée et que ma co auteure se décidera mais étant donné qu'elle est elle même sur un super os...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les amis non ce n'est pas une illusion d'optique mais bien le chapitre 4 du médaillon maudit lol, désolée pour le retard honteux de publication mais des fois on fait pas ce qu'on veut. Merci à ma béta co auteure sur cette fic pour ses ajouts Queen Descendant.**

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**J : Eh bien rien n'est moins sur au sujet de Kara, elle a été affecté par quelque chose qui lui a fait perdre ses pouvoirs et est blessé non Regina on seulement leur caractère en commun même si Regina est bien plus sombre, quoique. Pour avoir réponse à tes questions il te faudra lire la suite héhé**

**Supergirl et son univers n'est pas à moi qu'elle regret j'en ai...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

En dépit de la douleur qui pulsait de son bras, Lena fut la première à arriver auprès de Kara, étant plus proche qu'Alex qui arriva quelque secondes plus tard près du corps inerte de sa soeur qui restait sans réaction en dépit de leurs appels angoissés. Tombant à genoux, la brune prit sa belle blonde dans ses bras, œuvrant avec délicatesse de peur d'aggraver ses éventuelles blessures et la tourna lentement pour apercevoir son visage. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle avisa l'arcade en sang de son amie et son bras faisant un angle étrange.

« Kara ! Mais ? Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle devant les blessures de la journaliste.

Alex scanna rapidement Kara, fronçant les sourcils en avisant chacune de ses blessures lorsque son regard se posa sur la main de sa cadette. Et en voyant le médaillon qu'elle tenait fermement serré entre ses doigts, et en remarquant qu'il brillait doucement, la jeune rousse comprit qu'il était à l'origine des maux de sa sœur. Tendant vivement la main vers celle de la blonde, l'agent desserra l'emprise que la Superhéroïne exerçait dessus, s'étonnant d'y parvenir sans aucun effort, et le lui ôta des mains pour le jeter à J'onn qui l'attrapa au vol.

Dès que cela fut fait, les deux jeunes femmes retinrent leurs souffles, attendant une amélioration, mais rien ne se produisit, faisant jurer Alex qui comprit que ce médaillon de malheur devait avoir sur sa sœur le même effet que la Kryptonite bleue, et qu'il allait donc falloir soigner Kara comme une simple humaine. Elle se fit une note mentale pour étudier à fond ce médaillon et en déterminer la constitution. Si finalement, il existait sur Terre une autre pierre capable de blesser, voire de tuer sa sœur, elle préférait vraiment le savoir. Et définitivement, elle allait avoir une très longue discussion avec Emma, persuadée que son amie ne leur avait pas tout dit sur cette histoire.

« Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? » demanda Lena en fronçant les sourcils, interrogeant Alex du regard avec incompréhension.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Kara, évitant ainsi à Alex de se lancer dans une explication sans fin, et elles baissèrent instantanément les yeux sur Kara dont la tête reposait à présent sur les genoux de Lena.

« Kara ? Tu m'entends ? Ouvres-les yeux s'il-te-plaît… » l'appela doucement Lena en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait, uniquement concentrée sur Kara.

Kara remua légèrement, et un second gémissement de douleur lui échappa avant qu'elle n'ouvre péniblement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières avant de réussir à se focaliser sur les visages inquiets de Lena et de sa sœur penchés au-dessus d'elle. Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement conscience, une vive douleur s'empara d'elle, et elle retint un cri, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure alors que tout son corps se tendait. Lena serra un peu plus fort son amie dans ses bras, ses yeux lui piquant furieusement alors qu'elle voyait la femme qu'elle aimait souffrir. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Elle ne pouvait pas être blessée. Seule la Kryptonite le pouvait, à moins qu'une fois encore on lui ait caché une information capitale…

« Alex son bras ! » paniqua la brune d'une voix ébranlée.

En remuant, Kara avait fait se déplacer son membre blessé, et l'étrange angle qu'il avait adopté s'était aggravé, soulevant le cœur de Lena qui lutta contre la nausée. Ses yeux la brûlèrent encore plus alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point Kara devait souffrir en cet instant. Alex souffrait également de voir sa sœur dans un état aussi grave, mais ne le montrait pas, préférant rester concentrée pour mieux lui venir en aide et l'aider à se remettre aussi vite que possible.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à sa sœur, mais était persuadée que cette breloque de malheur y était pour quelque chose et se promit de faire des expériences dessus pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, mais pour le moment, seule Kara importait. Parce qu'en cet instant, elle était humaine et Alex allait devoir lui faire mal alors que son épaule était déboitée. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas cassée, parce que si c'était le cas, Kara allait sacrément déguster dans les minutes à venir.

« Kara, je vais devoir remboiter ton épaule, ça va faire mal, très mal ! » la prévint Alex en grimaçant, se rappelant de sa propre douleur après une blessure similaire.

« Fais-le Alex… » gémit Kara en luttant pour rester consciente alors que la douleur se faisait si insupportable qu'elle voyait des points blancs et noirs devant ses yeux.

Etouffant un énième gémissement, la blonde déglutit et regarda sa sœur en esquissant un sourire, pâle réplique de son sourire rayonnant habituel, puis tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui lui serrait la main. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la Kryptonienne se sentit instantanément mieux. La belle blonde puisa sa force dans les yeux clairs de la brune, s'y perdant totalement comme elle aimait tant le faire. Lena dégagea des mèches de cheveux humides de son front en sueur, se sentant terriblement impuissante en cet instant, sachant combien la journaliste allait avoir mal dans quelques minutes, même si ensuite la douleur irait en s'atténuant.

« Ne quittes pas mes yeux, fixes toi sur moi, juste moi Kara… » murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front moite de son amie.

Se redressant, elle sentit son cœur bondir en voyant le sourire qui étirait à présent les lèvres de Kara dont le regard s'était fait plus lumineux, et elle y replongea avec bonheur, laissant le sien transmettre tout son amour et son soutien. Sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de la cadette des Danvers, elle fit discrètement signe à Alex qu'elle pouvait y aller, sachant que plus elle attendrait, plus remettre l'épaule en place plus la manœuvre serait insupportable, car le muscle risquait de retrouver sa tonicité, rendant la réduction de l'épaule encore plus douloureuse, voire même inefficace.

« A trois ma chérie » annonça l'agent en prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et calant sa seconde main sur son épaule « Un » décompta-t-elle en sentant la prise de Kara se raffermir autour de ses doigts.

La blonde souffla et tenta de ne pas se crisper, se rappelant d'un épisode de Grey's Anatomy que Lena et elle avaient regardé et où elles avaient vu un médecin procéder à la réduction d'une luxation. Et en dépit du brouillard qui lui envahissait l'esprit, elle tentait de se rappeler des conseils qu'il avait donné à son patient. Être détendue en était clairement un, même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une caresse sur sa joue la ramena au présent, et la fille du ciel sentit tout son corps se détendre contre celui de sa meilleure amie qu'elle remercia d'un sourire

« Deux » poursuivit Alex en relevant prudemment le bras de la blonde qui étouffa un gémissement, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, encouragée par Lena qui faisait tout son possible pour la distraire et l'aider à rester calme et détendue, Kara se prépara à souffrir comme jamais. Elle allait finalement savoir si ce type avait surjoué ou pas en hurlant comme il l'avait fait au moment où le médecin avait remis l'os en place.

« Trois » finit Alex en tirant vers le haut tout en guidant l'os pour qu'il retrouve son emplacement, arrachant un hurlement à Supergirl qui fit sauter les cœurs de la brune et de la rouquine.

Soulagée d'en avoir fini avec cette déplaisante manœuvre médicale, Alex s'empressa d'immobiliser le bras de sa sœur avant de se laisser retomber sur ses talons en soufflant longuement, relâchant une respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenue. Cette blessure à l'épaule semblait la plus grave, mais elle ne serait définitivement rassurée que lorsqu'elle aurait examinée entièrement sa sœur, et surtout qu'elle saurait enfin pourquoi celle-ci avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Et clairement, elle allait avoir une conversation avec Emma, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'elle se soit ainsi servie d'elle pour mettre sa sœur en danger, conduisant à ses blessures.

En pinçant les lèvres, la directrice du DEO, secoua la tête avec agacement et reporta son regard sur sa petite sœur, souriant en coin en constatant que celle-ci était à présent blottie dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, le souffle encore haletant et le teint blême. Les yeux fermés, Kara s'accrochait à Lena comme si sa vie en dépendait, refusant d'en être éloignée, et la belle brune semblait du même avis alors qu'elle la serrait fortement contre elle en caressant ses cheveux, la berçant légèrement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, parsemant parfois son visage de doux baisers qui amenaient un sourire heureux sur le visage crispé de la fille d'acier.

« Je vais rester ici pour régler la situation » annonça Alex en se relevant « Pars avec elle, Lena, elle te voudra auprès d'elle, je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurais réglé tout ce bazar. » ordonna la rouquine qui fit signe à ses agents d'évacuer Regina et Kara.

La brune ne se fit pas prier, reconnaissante à Alex de la laisser monter avec sa sœur alors que convoi secret ou pas, seule l'équipe médicale devrait être autorisée à monter dans l'ambulance. Mais le statut de directrice d'Alex lui donnait l'autorité nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse contourner le règlement. Sans parler du fait qu'elle venait d'être autorisée à pénétrer au D.E.O, elle, une Luthor. Enfin avant qu'elle ne perde pieds et ne repousse Kara, Lena avait eu les accréditations nécessaires pour circuler librement au DEO, mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais, et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de totalement regagner la confiance de ses amis. Mais elle se montrerait patiente, et pour sa blonde préférée, savait qu'elle réussirait.

En découvrant son mensonge, la jeune femme avait automatiquement pensé que tous les autres lui avaient mentis également, se jouant d'elle et cherchant uniquement à la neutraliser. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait que ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, gagner la confiance et l'amitié d'Alex avait été une lutte de tous les instants, mais une fois qu'elles lui avaient été acquises, cette dernière était devenue une alliée précieuse, et c'était grâce à elle que Kara et elle étaient aujourd'hui réconciliées et plus proches que jamais. Et avec un soupçon d'étonnement, Lena réalisa qu'Alex semblait à nouveau lui faire confiance, du moins assez pour lui confier sans hésiter la vie de sa frangine, et c'était assez révélateur en soit. Après tout, rien ne comptait plus aux yeux de l'ainée des Danvers que la sécurité de sa petite sœur.

« Merci Alex, pour tout… » souffla-t-elle, laissant sa reconnaissance se lire dans son regard, s'attirant un sourire de compréhension d'Alex avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne en aboyant des ordres.

Se désintéressant de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et de la façon dont l'agent allait pouvoir expliquer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune Luthor s'empressa de suivre le brancard qui emportait Kara et monta dans la camionnette de secours noire du DEO, tandis qu'Emma accompagnait sa femme dans un second véhicule d'urgence de l'agence. Alex ne s'y opposa pas, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais elle savait qu'Emma avait été gouvernée par la peur. Avec du recul, elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait fait pareil pour Maggie, mais toujours est-il qu'elles devraient avoir une sérieuse discussion un peu plus tard. Comprendre ne voulait pas dire accepter et pardonner, et Swan allait avoir les oreilles qui siffleraient un long moment après leur conversation.

Une fois les deux camions sanitaires partis, la rouquine fit venir des ambulances civiles pour prendre en charge les personnes blessées par les gardes, inventant une histoire de gaz neurologique libéré par accident lors d'un transport entre deux laboratoires pour expliquer le comportement des hommes transformés par l'Evil Queen. Et comme ceux-ci avaient déjà retrouvés leurs esprits, et paraissaient déboussolés et ne se rappelaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, tous acceptèrent son explication, et bien vite les civils furent évacués, et Alex donna ses derniers ordres afin que la zone soit nettoyée, avant d'enfin songer à retourner au QG, impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur, espérant que ses pouvoirs seraient revenus. Après tout, elle n'avait été en contact avec ce maudit médaillon que quelques secondes…

« On se retrouve à la base ! » lança-t-elle donc à J'onn lorsque les dépanneuses arrivèrent pour emporter les carcasses des voitures endommagées pendant l'attaque.

Grimpant sur sa moto, l'agent croisa la camionnette de CatCo Medias, et sourit en sachant combien J'onn détestait parler à la presse. Mais Kara était plus importante, aussi n'eut-elle aucun remords à laisser son mentor gérer la situation. Il y était habitué après tout, et savait qu'Alex serait plus utile au D.E.O à soigner sa sœur qu'à baratiner la presse.

« Je hais la magie… » grogna-t-elle en accélérant, impatiente de retrouver sa sœur, même si elle la savait entre de bonnes mains avec Lena.

Dans le véhicule qui amenait Kara au DEO, Lena lui tenait fermement la main, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude alors qu'elle lui prenait régulièrement ses constantes, attendant une guérison fulgurante qui n'arrivait pas. Elle caressait ses cheveux avec douceur, tentant d'apaiser la jeune femme qui serrait les dents de douleur. La chef de L-Corp regardait son amie avec préoccupation, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu être blessée. Lorsqu'elle avait interrogé la directrice du DEO sur ce point, elle avait bien senti que la sœur aînée de son amour était tout aussi perplexe qu'elle, mais avait également eu le sentiment qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose d'important. Et Lena était terriblement frustrée qu'elles aient été interrompues, parce que si cette information était en sa possession, elle pourrait aider sa belle au lieu de se sentir aussi impuissante.

La PDG savait que la Kryptonite verte pouvait être fatale à la fille du ciel à forte dose, mais autant qu'elle avait pu en juger sur place, Kara n'y avait pas été exposée. Et puis, les symptômes de sa belle blonde ne correspondaient pas à une exposition à la Kryptonite. Elle avait tout simplement perdu ses pouvoirs et était devenue humaine. Lena ignorait même que cela pouvait arriver. Était-ce la première fois ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait entraîné ce résultat ? La magie de cette femme ? Possible, mais la brune sentait que ce n'était pas ça, du moins pas entièrement. Il y avait un autre facteur à prendre en compte. Le collier. La brune se rappelait très bien l'avoir vu irradier étrangement dans la main de la Kryptonienne comme si la pierre dont il était fabriqué réagissait à son contact. Est-ce que c'était ce médaillon qui l'avait privée de ses pouvoirs et rendue humaine ?

Lena se posait tellement de questions qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait finir par surchauffer. Mais elle détestait voir Kara souffrir ainsi et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Elle était un génie, elle devrait donc pouvoir trouver comment la soigner et lui permettre de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Mais il lui manquait clairement des données capitales, et sans celles-ci, elle était pieds et poings liés. Une chose était sure, lorsque les choses seraient revenues à la normale et sa meilleure amie à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, la jeune femme avait la ferme intention de lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire afin de connaître le plus infime détail concernant la façon dont ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient afin de ne plus jamais être prise au dépourvu si celle-ci venait à être blessée dans l'avenir, ce qui elle en avait malheureusement conscience, arriverait bien trop vite à son goût.

« Supergirl, je vais vous poser un cathéter pour vous injecter une dose de morphine contre la douleur » l'informa un médecin de l'agence secrète qui avait pris le relais en attendant qu'Alex revienne auprès d'elle.

« Non, c'est bon ! » refusa la blonde alors qu'elle avisait l'aiguille qui s'approchait de son bras.

« K…Supergirl ! » se reprit Lena en se mordant les lèvres alors qu'elle avait failli gaffer sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

Avec cette histoire de secret à protéger, elle était un peu perdue, et allait devoir demander à Kara de lui dresser une liste exhaustive des personnes dans la confidence. Les agents avec lesquels elle travaillaient presque tous les jours en faisaient-ils partis ? Ce qu'Alex lui avait appris lui laissait croire que non, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Alors elle préférait jouer la sécurité, ne sachant pas si les personnes dans la camionnette savaient qui était véritablement la fille d'acier. Kara lui faisait confiance, et Lena ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle gaffait à la première occasion. Mais encore une fois, il lui manquait des informations cruciales pour pouvoir adapter son comportement face à ce genre de situation. Oui, décidément, la fille du ciel et elle, allaient devoir avoir une très longue discussion, et la brune envisageait de plus en plus de séquestrer son amie pour qu'elles ne soient pas dérangées pour une raison ou une autre.

« Tu es humaine actuellement et la morphine va calmer la douleur. » argua-t-elle en tentant de calmer son amie qui s'agitait.

« Ça va je n'ai pas si mal que ça ! » gémit la blonde en déglutissant, les yeux brillants de douleur.

Sceptique, la brune dévisagea longuement sa meilleure amie, ne comprenant pas ce qui la poussait à refuser quelque chose qui soulagerait sa douleur. Était-elle allergique à la morphine ? Mais si c'était le cas, ce médecin n'était-il pas censé le savoir et lui proposer autre chose ? A moins que ce soit le genre de détails confidentiels dont seule Alex avait connaissance, ce qui, une fois encore, se révélait problématique lorsque la jeune agent n'était pas présente pour soigner sa sœur. La Luthor s'apprêtait donc à interroger la journaliste lorsqu'elle surprit le regard angoissé que Kara jeta vers l'aiguille, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Et c'était à la fois hilarant et attendrissant au possible.

« Tu as peur des aguilles, n'est-ce pas ? » devina la brune en souriant, se retenant de rire devant la mine affligée de la fille du ciel.

Supergirl, l'héroïne sans peur et sans reproches, qui combattait les pires monstres, affrontait les pires épreuves sans flancher, avec une détermination et un courage sans failles, tremblait devant une misérable aiguille ? C'était tellement… humain comme réaction. Et si mignon. Kara avait tout d'une petite fille effrayée en cet instant, et Lena dut se faire violence pour se rappeler que c'était Supergirl en face d'elle, et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à son envie dévorante de se pencher pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes en lui embrassant la tempe. Si elle faisait ça, les rumeurs iraient bon train. Parce qu'elle ne doutait pas que même si ces hommes travaillaient pour une agence gouvernementale secrète, ils s'empresseraient malgré tout de faire courir le bruit que Supergirl flirtaient avec une Luthor.

Elle s'en fichait bien, mais la réputation de Kara en prendrait un sacré coup, et ses détracteurs sauteraient sur l'occasion pour lui casser un peu plus de sucre sur le dos, remettant en cause son impartialité et ses mœurs. Dans le meilleur des cas. Préférant ne pas imaginer ce que ces mauvaises langues pourraient inventer pour ternir définitivement la réputation de la Kryptonienne, la femme d'affaires se reconcentra sur sa belle blonde.

« Mais pas du tout, je suis la fille d'acier ! Ce n'est pas une aiguille qui va me faire peur ! pff n'importe quoi ! » s'esclaffa faussement la Super, vexée d'avoir été percée à jour.

Lena haussa les sourcils, dubitative, face à ce démenti si peu convaincant alors que Kara ne quittait pas l'aiguille du regard, comme pour parer toute attaque traitresse et fourbe du médecin qui suivait la conversation, attendant un consentement qui ne semblait pas sur le point de lui être accordé par l'héroïne. Se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la mine de chiot adorablement boudeuse de la blonde, la brune sourit, sachant que si la cadette des Danvers n'avait pas eu l'épaule en écharpe, elle aurait probablement croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, à la fois pour se donner une contenance et pour se défendre d'une quelconque piqure.

« Bon, il se pourrait que je ne sois pas vraiment fan. Mais sérieusement qui voudrait qu'on lui enfonce un pieu dans la peau ? Regardes la taille de ce truc ! » frémit la jeune femme en avisant le médecin d'un air méfiant.

Lena réprima tant bien que mal son fou rire, essayant de conserver son sérieux, même si son amie ne l'y aidait vraiment pas. Un pieu ? Sérieusement ? La jeune femme avait vraiment tendance à tout dramatiser et exagérer lorsqu'elle avait peur ou se sentait angoissée et nerveuse, c'était assez comique à observer, mais il n'était pas question de la laisser souffrir inutilement, Lena décida donc de ruser pour que son amie accepte de se laisser soigner sans plus protester.

« Ok, si c'est moi qui te pique ça irait mieux ? » demanda-t-elle donc, une lueur tendrement moqueuse au fond des yeux, s'attirant un regard faussement réprobateur de la part de Kara.

Si le fait qu'elle ait un doctorat en médecine pouvait l'aider à apaiser les craintes de sa tête de mule de meilleure amie et lui faire enfin cette injection salvatrice de morphine, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Plongeant son regard dans le sien Lena lui sourit tendrement, se voulant aussi rassurante que possible, et avec satisfaction, elle vit la journaliste se détendre visiblement et accepter avec soulagement que ce soit elle qui lui fasse la piqure. Le médecin se résigna à ce compromis, il préférait cela que de voir sa patiente continuer à supporter la douleur, surtout parce qu'il savait que si Kara n'allait pas mieux lorsque la directrice Danvers arriverait, il en prendrait pour son grade, et que ses oreilles risquaient fort de siffler durant des semaines après ça.

Il laissa donc la femme d'affaires lui prendre le cathéter des mains, la regardant se préparer avec des gestes sûrs et efficaces, signe qu'en dépit du fait qu'elle ne pratiquait pas régulièrement la médecine, elle en avait conservé tous les réflexes, ce qui acheva de le rassurer. Indifférente à l'examen qu'elle subissait, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple interne de première année sous la surveillance de son tuteur, Lena mit des gants, désinfecta méticuleusement le pli du bras de la patiente et la regarda pour avoir sa permission avant de planter l'aiguille dans le membre.

Et la vision que lui offrait Kara manqua de la faire éclater de rire alors qu'elle avisait sa meilleure amie, les yeux fermés avec force, le visage crispé en une mimique effrayée, et sa main valide posée sur ses yeux pour les cacher, comme pour ne surtout pas voir ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

« Si mignonne… » murmura doucement Lena en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, s'amusant de voir Kara rougir.

Détournant à regret son regard du visage écarlate de sa belle blonde, Lena se reconcentra sur sa mission, et avec douceur, enfonça l'aiguille dans la veine de la Kryptonienne qui rentra comme dans du beurre, démontrant qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Est-ce que les pouvoirs de ce collier avaient des effets à plus ou moins long terme ? Et si c'était le cas, combien de temps serait-elle vulnérable ? Combien de temps serait-elle une simple humaine ? L'espace de quelques secondes, Lena se surprit à rêver d'une vie où Kara serait une femme comme les autres, sans supers urgences où monstres sanguinaires voulant la tuer. Mais la brune savait que la blonde se sentirait toujours incomplète, dépossédée d'une partie d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle était, et qu'à la fin, cette vie ne lui suffirait plus. Il fallait donc tout faire pour que la dernière fille de Krypton retrouve ses pouvoirs.

Elle ne voulait pas d'une vie dans laquelle elle se sentirait flouée d'une quelconque façon au risque de finir par le lui reprocher et s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de la période qui avait suivi le départ forcé de Mon-El de la Terre, et de la façon dont Kara l'avait évitée, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas prendre ses appels ou venir la voir comme elle le faisait si souvent. Même si cette fois, Lena ne serait pas directement responsable de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et de ses répercussions, elle préférait faire tout son possible pour trouver une solution.

Se mordant la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, la brune tenta de faire bonne figure et jeta seringue, compresse usagée et gants dans le petit compartiment prévu à cet effet avant de reporter son attention sur sa meilleure amie qui était toujours en attente de la piqure, faisant comprendre à la belle brune qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout était fini, ce qui l'amusa énormément.

« Tu peux te détendre Supergirl, ton calvaire est terminé… » s'amusa-t-elle en souriant tendrement à la superhéroïne.

Surprise, Kara retira lentement sa main de sur ses yeux, tournant la tête avec précaution, comme si elle doutait de la véracité des dires de sa meilleure amie et s'attendait à la découvrir, armée d'une aiguille, attendant qu'elle regarde pour la piquer. Mais non, Lena avait les mains dépourvues de toute arme piquante et la regardait, s'amusant visiblement de son attitude enfantine.

« Je n'ai rien senti ! A présent, c'est toi qui me piquera tout le temps, je te confie mon corps à partir de maintenant ! » s'enthousiasma la blonde en écarquillant de grands yeux émerveillés.

A cette remarque, Lena sentit ses joues brûler et se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si la blonde le faisait exprès, ou bien si encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pris conscience de la portée de ses mots. Probablement, et elle ne devait pas y voir autre chose qu'une marque de confiance. Alors que le calmant faisait déjà son effet, la journaliste poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la douleur refluer progressivement sous l'action du produit qui circulait dans son corps, et adressa un nouveau sourire rayonnant à Lena. Sous le regard tendrement intense de son amie, Lena se sentit rougir un peu plus, ses yeux inéluctablement captivés par les lèvres sensuelles et attirantes de Kara qui semblaient l'appeler. Et définitivement, se retrouver dans un endroit aussi étroit avec elle, n'était pas une bonne idée.

Pas alors que la fille du ciel était allongée et faisait toutes ces choses qui étaient entrain de faire fondre le contrôle de la jeune Luthor comme neige au soleil. La seule chose qui empêchait encore la PDG de se jeter sur sa meilleure amie pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'affectait en cet instant, était la présence du médecin qui discutait à quelques pas avec le chauffeur. Elle avait véritablement l'esprit mal placé lorsque Kara lui balançait ce genre de choses ou la regardait de cette façon. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers des contrées plus intimes, lui faisant perdre un peu plus la raison. Garder pour elle ses sentiments et ses envies devenait de plus en plus dur, surtout lorsque sa meilleure amie jouait ainsi avec elle, qu'elle en ait conscience ou pas.

« Oui ok, écoutes je pense que tu devrais te reposer maintenant. » rétorqua la directrice de L-Corp, le rouge aux joues alors que le véhicule s'arrêtait et que les portes s'ouvraient.

La diversion qu'occasionna le transport de Kara vers une des salles d'examen du DEO fut accueillie comme une bénédiction par la jeune femme qui prit de profondes inspirations pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs et reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper de la sorte ? L'héroïne était blessée, et c'était sur cela que la brune aurait dû en train de se concentrer, et non sur la meilleure façon de résister aux avances à peine voilées de son amie. Elle aurait pu s'éloigner quelques minutes, juste le temps de se recomposer un masque à la Luthor, mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la main de Kara se resserra autour de ses doigts, lui faisant baisser le regard vers elle.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » s'enquit-elle en s'accrochant à la main de son amie, le regard implorant.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te laisser, ma chérie ! » lui assura-t-elle, mentant effrontément alors qu'elle venait de penser s'éloigner.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas alors que celle-ci semblait tant avoir besoin d'elle à ses côtés, et peu importait à quel point Lena se sentait torturée en cet instant. Ses sentiments et envies passaient largement après le bien-être de Kara. Toujours. Quoi que la blonde veuille d'elle, elle le lui donnerait, et si elle n'en avait pas physiquement la possibilité, alors elle inventerait le moyen de réaliser le moindre de ses souhaits. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était rester près de son amie et veiller sur elle. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. En théorie du moins…

« Non parce que j'ai cru que tu voulais me laisser… » marmonna Kara avec une moue boudeuse qui ramena le regard de Lena sur ses lèvres, lui faisant lâcher un soupir de frustration intérieurement.

« Non Kara, tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je resterais près de toi » affirma-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son amie, lui montrant toute la force de son amour pour elle.

« Toujours… » soupira Kara, l'expression plus radieuse que jamais alors qu'elle souriait amoureusement à Lena.

« Attention chérie, je pourrais te prendre au mot… » marmonna-t-elle sans sembler remarquer la façon dont elle venait de l'appeler.

Lena se mordit la lèvre inférieure presqu'au sang, songeant que Kara devait vraiment arrêter de lui lancer ce genre de chose. Elle ne le faisait pas méchamment, mais la brune savait déjà que son cœur allait mettre des semaines à se remettre de ces attaques. En soupirant tristement, elle suivit le brancard jusque dans la salle d'examen sous le regard désireux de la fille du ciel, faisant froncer les sourcils de Lena. Pourquoi Kara la regardait-elle comme si elle allait la dévorer ? Décidément, il se passait quelque chose de pas normal avec elle, et Lena commença à se demander si Kara n'était pas allergique à la morphine.

Est-ce que ce genre de médication était prohibée chez les Kryptoniens ? Le médecin dût se poser la même question, parce que dès que la fille du ciel fut installée dans une pièce, il s'excusa en annonçant qu'il allait chercher le dossier médical de Supergirl afin de lui prodiguer des soins adéquats, ne connaissant pas son cas puisque c'était toujours l'agent Danvers qui s'occupait d'elle. Voilà qui confirmait au moins à Lena sa supposition concernant le fait que seule Alex connaissait par cœur les données médicales de sa sœur, et elle se promit de lui demander de lui en fournir une copie afin de ne plus être prise au dépourvu à l'avenir.

« Lena ? » entendit-elle Kara l'appeler d'une voix étrange, lui faisant tourner la tête vers la table sur laquelle sa meilleure amie était allongée.

Et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua en constatant qu'elle la regardait d'un air totalement niais. Jamais la cadette des Danvers ne la regarderait comme ça si elle était dans son état normal, en tout cas pas tant qu'elles ne seraient que des amies. Et la brune recommença à se demander si son amie ne faisait pas une réaction allergique à la morphine. A moins que le médecin, ne connaissant rien au métabolisme de la Kryptonienne, ne lui ait administré une dose trop forte, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle agisse comme si elle était défoncée.

« Oui Kara ? » finit-elle par demander en constatant que la belle blonde attendait une réponse avec une moue adorablement boudeuse.

« Tu sais que t'es craquante quand tu rougis ? » l'interrogea Kara en souriant largement, visiblement ravie de cet état de fait.

Tétanisée par la remarque, Lena écarquilla les yeux en grand, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans trouver quoi répondre tant elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle affirmation. Kara continuait à la regarder intensément, et la brune sentit son cœur rugir dans sa poitrine en voyant ses grands yeux s'assombrir de désir alors qu'elle se passait une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres en la dévorant du regard comme si elle était prête à déguster la plus délicieuse des friandises, la faisant rougir de plus belle.

« Euh…ok… je crois qu'on va diminuer la dose de morphine… » balbutia-t-elle en se penchant sur la journaliste pour régler le débit de la perfusion.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle sentit la main de Kara se glisser dans son cou, caressant sa mâchoire de son pouce, et l'attirant toujours plus prêt d'elle. Lena baissa les yeux sur la blonde pour les plonger dans le bleu obscurci de ses opales, déglutissant convulsivement en réalisant que si Kara continuait comme ça, elle allait finir allongée de tout son long sur elle. Non pas que cela la dérangerait dans l'absolu, mais définitivement, la jeune femme n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles seraient au DEO lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient dans ce genre de situation.

Non, dans chaque scénario que son inconscient débridé lui avait proposé, elles étaient tour à tour chez l'une ou l'autre, et de préférence seules, libres de s'adonner à leurs plus folles envies.

« Tu es si belle Lena, je te l'ai déjà dit que je craquais complètement pour toi ? » avoua la journaliste, glissant sa main sur sa joue, faisant déglutir la brune devant le regard assombrit de désir de son amie.

Définitivement, elle avait rêvé de ce moment mais pas comme ça, pas quand la cadette des Danvers était sous l'influence des médicaments qui lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Douloureusement, Lena ferma les yeux, priant pour que lorsque la jeune femme redevienne elle-même, elle se souvienne de cette conversation, et surtout pour qu'elle n'en soit pas gênée. Parce que si cela devait arriver, la directrice de L-Corp savait parfaitement que la fille du ciel prendrait ses jambes à son cou et se mettrait à l'éviter comme la peste. Et la brune ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Elle préférait encore que tout ceci s'efface de la mémoire de son amie et qu'elles continuent comme elles le faisaient depuis des semaines, à se tourner doucement autour en flirtant plus ou moins innocemment.

« Kara, tu divagues, et demain tu t'en voudras sûrement… » tenta-t-elle donc de la stopper.

C'était plus prudent. Tout comme le fait de rompre leur proximité, même si elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait physiquement et devrait se faire violence pour ne pas replonger en avant et se recoller contre le corps ferme et chaleureux de celle qui avait capturé à jamais son cœur. Mais elle avait la désagréable impression d'abuser de l'état de Kara pour lui arracher ces mots tendres et ces douces caresses, et clairement, si quelque chose devait se passer entre elles, elle voulait que la jeune femme le fasse en toute connaissance de cause, pas à cause de l'effet désinhibant d'un médicament.

Alors, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, la PDG tenta doucement mais fermement de s'écarter. Cependant, la fille du ciel ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, et avec un grognement de mécontentement, resserra sa main autour de sa nuque et vint poser la seconde dans le creux de ses reins, la ramenant délicatement contre elle, la plaquant plus encore sur elle avec un grand sourire satisfait. Vaguement Lena constata qu'avec ou sans pouvoirs, Kara restait très forte, et elle se demanda si la Kryptonienne suivait un entraînement particulier afin d'aiguiser ses capacités à leur maximum. Probablement, surtout si Alex s'en mêlait.

En soupirant, la jeune femme d'affaires hésita à se dégager avec un peu plus de force, mais elle craignait de blesser la blonde en la repoussant de la sorte. Surtout que si elle était franche avec elle-même, elle adorait qu'elle agisse ainsi avec elle, comme si son contact lui était vital, même si son cœur en souffrait. C'était paradoxal, elle en avait conscience, mais c'était comme ça. Tout moment de tendresse était bon à prendre après tout.

« Je ne peux plus entendre ton cœur battre la chamade mais je peux voir ta veine de ton cou palpiter à une vitesse folle. » commenta la jeune blonde en laissant ses doigts retracer les courbes du visage de Lena, le regard plus dévorant et adorateur que jamais.

La brune frémit puissamment sous la douceur du geste, élargissant le sourire de Kara qui se fit légèrement suffisant, comme si elle se délectait des réactions incontrôlables qu'elle parvenait à provoquer chez son amie au contrôle si parfait habituellement. Lena arqua un sourcil rieur devant cet aspect de la personnalité de la jeune femme qu'elle découvrait avec fascination. Visiblement la morphine avait également le pouvoir de faire remonter à la surface toute l'arrogance dont la blonde était dépourvue en temps normal, et la femme d'affaires réalisa que loin de lui déplaire, cela avait au contraire tendance à l'allumer incroyablement. Et cette seule constatation suffit à la faire frémir de plus belle alors que son corps entrait en surchauffe.

Inconsciemment, presque par instinct, elle se laissa un peu plus fondre dans l'étreinte des bras de Kara, un autre fil de son contrôle rompant net. S'humectant les lèvres devenues soudainement sèches, elle gémit faiblement en voyant le regard de Supergirl se transformer en ciel orageux. Elle allait finir par se consumer sur place si cela continuait. Et la douce caresse des doigts de la journaliste sur son visage ne faisait rien pour arranger son état, bien au contraire. La burne se sentait défaillir de plus en plus, et sentait arriver le moment où la raison la fuirait définitivement pour la laisser totalement sans défenses, et donc incapable de résister plus longtemps à son envie dévorante de répondre aux avances explicites de Kara.

« Tellement belle… » répéta la fille du ciel, la regardant avec fascination.

La jeune femme battit des paupières, sentant son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine et son corps entier être pris de frissons incontrôlables alors que Kara se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante et audacieuse. Un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé lui échappa lorsque la main de la blonde passa de sa joue à ses lèvres dont elle suivit le pourtour, faisant frissonner la brune de plus belle. La réaction épidermique de Lena arracha un nouveau sourire arrogant et victorieux à la dernière fille de Krypton qui fit courir ses doigts sur la peau veloutée de la PDG, se délectant de chaque frissons et tremblements qu'elle lui tirait.

« Kara… » gémit faiblement Lena, arrachant un grondement approbateur à Kara qui la pressa plus intimement contre elle tout en continuant son exploration.

La jeune Luthor était au bord de la syncope et ne savait plus comment se comporter. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, et elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle voulait que Kara stoppe ses caresses ou ne les arrête jamais. C'était si bon, si grisant qu'elle en avait fermé les yeux, figée comme en transe à ce contact qui la rendait folle pour les descendre jusqu'à l'artère qui s'emballait sous son toucher. Les papillons dans l'estomac de la directrice de L-Corp se mirent à s'agiter, comme fous. Elle aurait pu cuire, son corps s'enflammait et une chaleur particulière envahit l'intérieur de ses cuisses tandis que la main audacieuse de Kara s'aventurait jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Mais alors que Lena succombait enfin, rapprochant son visage de celui de sa belle qui affichait un sourire triomphant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles ne seraient plus seules bien longtemps, et chassant la brume qui obscurcissait ses pensées par la même occasion, la ramenant durement à la réalité.

* * *

**Merci de me laisser vos impressions, qu'avez vous aimez dans ce chapitre ? Avotre avis qu'arrive t-il à notre belle extra terrestre ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir voici le chapitre 5 du médaillon merci à ma béta pour sa correction et ses ajouts**

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**J :Merci pour ta review, haha si Alex était arrivée plus tard ça n'aurait pas été marrant mais ça fait quand même deux fois lol, ce collier pourquoi enlève t-il les pouvoirs de Kara ? La réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Encore bonne année !**

**Supergirl n'est pas à moi et c'est bien dommage**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les pas se rapprochant, Lena tenta de se redresser, de s'éloigner de Kara, mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et grogna son mécontentement tout en raffermissant sa prise autour de la nuque de Lena, maintenant son visage juste au-dessus du sien. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et Lena se sentit défaillir alors que les lèvres de Kara effleurèrent les siennes. Ce ne fut qu'une caresse éphémère, et pourtant cela lui fit l'effet d'un tsunami. Machinalement Lena ferma les yeux et crispa les mains sur les épaules de Kara dont les mains reprirent leur exploration, descendant dangereusement vers les fesses de la belle brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé, partagé entre plaisir et saisissement.

« Wow ! Je dérange ? » s'enquit Alex la bouche ouverte par le choc de la vision de sa sœur tripotant Lena.

« Non ! » répondit la brune en se levant vivement.

Rougissant furieusement comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit par sa mère dans une position compromettante avec son béguin, Lena avait le regard fuyant et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. De temps en temps, sa main se levait pour remettre en place ses cheveux malmenés par Kara, et ses joues chauffaient encore plus lorsque des images de leur étreinte lui revenait en mémoire. Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Quel genre de femme était-elle pour profiter ainsi de celle qu'elle prétendait être son amie alors qu'elle était clairement sous l'emprise de la morphine et ne contrôlait donc pas ses actes ?

Kara allait la détester et réaliser que finalement, elle était comme sa famille, une horrible personne qui profitait de la faiblesse des gens pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, sans se soucier que ce soit bien ou pas. A cette pensée, Lena sentit son estomac se retourner, et réprima un haut le cœur. Elle devait s'en aller et réfléchir à la façon de s'excuser auprès de Kara. Elle devait faire en sorte que la belle blonde lui pardonne et ne la chasse pas de son existence. Lena pouvait tout supporter sauf ça, leur brève et intense brouille le lui ayant clairement fait comprendre.

« Oui ! » contra Kara en même temps, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

Catastrophée, Lena tourna la tête vers Kara qui affichait une moue contrariée en foudroyant sa sœur du regard, et aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Lena ne se rappelait pas d'une seule fois où Kara n'avait pas semblée heureuse de voir sa sœur. Mais en cet instant, il était évident que la Kryptonienne aurait préféré qu'Alex soit partout sauf ici avec elles. C'était assez flatteur de voir que Kara aurait voulu rester seule avec elle, et en même temps, cela prouvait une fois de plus qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même.

Après tout, lorsqu'Alex les avait interrompue dans son appartement, Kara n'avait pas été fâchée et avait immédiatement pardonnée sa sœur, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à faire. Grimaçant et craignant la réaction d'Alex, Lena se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers l'aînée des Danvers, mais contre toute attente, Alex éclata de rire, le regard malicieux passant de sa sœur à Lena. Merveilleux. Voilà qu'Alex aurait l'occasion de se moquer d'elles à vie après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Soufflant de gêne, Lena rougit un peu plus, et Alex s'inquiéta de la voir se consumer sur place si elle continuait sur cette lancée.

Mais c'était assez drôle de voir Lena aussi mal-à-l'aise. Alex ne voulait pas se moquer, vraiment pas, surtout qu'elle savait que Kara lui en voudrait si son attitude faisait se renfermer Lena et la poussait à prendre ses distances, mais franchement, voir Kara se montrer aussi entreprenante et directe et Lena aussi timorée et rougissante était trop amusant pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller à quelques moqueries. Parce que c'était assez inédit pour qu'elle sache que cela risquait de ne pas se reproduire de si tôt. Elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu quand même…

Elle se permit donc une ou deux remarques, s'amusant des réactions des deux femmes qui agissaient réellement comme si elles avaient échangé leurs personnalités, puis se reprit, sachant que sa sœur n'était pas dans son état normal, et pire encore qu'elle souffrait puisqu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs. La récréation était donc terminée, et il était temps pour elle de percer ce mystère et de soigner sa sœur. Et pour commencer, elle devait l'examiner.

« Ok, je pense que la morphine te fait un peu trop d'effet ! » rigola donc la rouquine en s'approchant de sa sœur en prenant au passage un stéthoscope et en tirant une petite table d'examen à sa suite.

« Non c'est Lena ! » contra Kara avec véhémence.

Alex éclata de rire en s'approchant de sa sœur, imaginant toutes les façons dont elle allait pouvoir taquiner sa petite sœur et leur amie dans les mois à venir, tandis que la brune enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, souhaitant presque disparaître sous terre tant elle était gênée. Note à elle-même : lorsque Kara était désinhibée, elle n'avait plus aucun filtre et disait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que la belle blonde ne puisse pas se saouler, ce serait une véritable catastrophe !

Cela aurait pu être plaisant si elles avaient été seules mais définitivement gênant devant la sœur de son amie qui elle, semblait grandement s'amuser de la situation à en croire le sourire qu'elle avait bien du mal à réprimer. Lena n'était pas du genre à se formaliser de ce genre de choses mais avec Kara, c'était différent. Tout la touchait plus profondément et intensément, et elle prenait chaque déclaration à cœur, incapable de s'en détacher suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser affecter par la situation. Et là, tout de suite, elle était terriblement mortifiée qu'Alex assiste aux déclarations de plus en plus intimes de Kara.

Ce qui était surtout gênant et qui la troublait plus que de raison, était le fait qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que la blonde ne se souvienne probablement pas de ce qu'elle avait dit à son réveil. Ce qui était gênant, c'est qu'elle était heureuse malgré elle et qu'elle avait peur des désillusions lorsque son amie reprendrait sa conscience. Ce qui était gênant, c'était qu'Alex avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur, Lena le lisait dans ses yeux. La jeune PDG se fichait bien qu'Alex la pense Gay, Lena n'avait jamais caché que le sexe d'une personne n'était pas important pour elle.

Non ce qui la mettait au supplice, c'était le fait qu'Alex devait probablement avoir parfaitement conscience que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Elle ne voulait pas lire de pitié dans les yeux de quiconque, et encore moins dans ceux d'Alex. Elle n'était pas à plaindre, parce que même si Kara ne l'aimerait probablement jamais de cette façon, au moins était-elle une des personnes dont la jeune Kryptonienne ne pouvait se passer pour être heureuse. Et c'était mieux que rien. Dès le début de leur amitié, Kara avait été terriblement tactile, câline. Elle l'avait toujours été avec elle, tout comme elle l'était avec toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

_**Mais Kara n'était pas à deux doigts d'embrasser tous le monde… si Alex n'était pas arrivée…**_ lui souffla son cœur gonflé d'espoir.

C'était vrai. Mais Lena savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop espérer. C'était la morphine qui poussait Kara à agir comme elle venait de le faire, mais dès que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, alors Kara redeviendrait comme avant. Sa meilleure amie. Point à la ligne.

« Bon Kara, je vais soigner ta blessure à la tête et regarder ton bras, ok ? » dit Alex ne s'approchant du lit de sa sœur « Après on va tenter de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive et régler le problème ! » ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête face au comportement de sa sœur.

Pas étonnant que Lena soit embarrassée, Kara abusait quand même. Elle adressait des œillades amoureuses à Lena qui feraient pâlir d'envie les princesses des contes de fées, et lui adressait des sourires tellement dégoulinant de tendresse qu'Alex se passa instinctivement la langue sur ses dents, avec l'impression d'avoir mangé trop de sucre d'un coup. Il allait absolument falloir qu'elle fasse une copie de la vidéo surveillance, parce que jamais Kara ne la croirait si d'aventure elle venait à oublier ces instants.

Et Alex savait déjà que si cela arrivait, Lena aurait le cœur brisé et aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Raison de plus pour faire une copie de cette bande, histoire de rafraichir les idées à sa sœur et lui éviter de voir Lena prendre ses distances pour préserver son cœur.

« Ce qu'il m'arrive ? N'est-ce pas évident Alex ? » s'étonna Kara en la regardant comme si elle était stupide « Je suis amouuuureu… » commença Kara avant que Lena ne lui pose précipitamment une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

Elle avait réagi avec une vitesse impressionnante, à croire que les pouvoirs de Supergirl lui avaient été transmis, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre cela, pas dans ces conditions. Elle pouvait accepter que Kara oublie ces moments entre elles et continuer à agir comme avant, mais pas si Kara prononçait ces mots-là. Ce serait trop douloureux, et elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, ce serait trop lui demander. Alors le mieux était d'empêcher Kara de le dire, même si elle mourrait d'envie de l'entendre.

« La morphine la fait complètement délirer, on dirait que l'effet est amplifié chez elle. » s'inquiéta-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer le regard chargé de charme de la blonde à son égard.

Elle qui avait si souvent rêvé de voir le regard qu'aurait Kara pour elle si elles venaient à être enfin en couple était servi. Dommage que le rêve n'ait tourné au cauchemar. Un cauchemar duquel Lena avait toutes les peines du monde à s'extraire.

« Oui, son organisme n'a pas l'habitude d'en recevoir, donc disons que si ça fait planer les humains, pour elle, c'est Woodstock ! » rigola Alex alors qu'elle avisait Kara lancer des baisers à Lena.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant et observa du coin de l'œil Lena qui paraissait à bout de nerfs. De toute évidence Lena avait atteint ses limites et ne supporterait pas plus longtemps l'attitude de Kara. Bien sûr Lena savait que Kara ne se contrôlait pas, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour elle. Au contraire, parce que la connaissant comme elle avait appris à la connaître, Alex était persuadée que Lena devait s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé Kara faite toutes ces choses, et qu'elle devait craindre que lorsque les effets de la morphine se seront dissipés, Kara ne lui en veuille pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Lena pour ne pas comprendre que la morphine permettait simplement à Kara de ne plus avoir peur, et donc d'avouer sans ambages, et sans façons, ses sentiments amoureux à Lena. Et Alex se demandait comment Lena faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte que Kara était folle amoureuse d'elle. Jamais Alex n'aurait imaginé que Lena puisse à ce point manquer de confiance en elle, et pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour Kara, Lena n'était plus sûre de rien et faisait l'autruche.

« Lena, reviens près de moi mon cœur… » appela Kara en tendant la main vers Lena, le regard débordant d'amour.

« Ok il faut que je sorte d'ici ! » s'exclama la brune en ravalant difficilement sa salive alors que la blonde la regardait avec des yeux de biche éperdue d'amour.

Son cœur tambourinait tellement vite que ça en devenait douloureux et ses tempes battaient à lui exploser le crâne. Sa vision se troubla, et sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons et se rua dans le couloir, fuyant clairement la situation et les élans amoureux de Kara. Elle ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Et maintenant que Kara était entre les mains d'Alex, elle savait que celle-ci veillerait à ce que sa sœur reçoive les soins nécessaires pour que tout rendre dans l'ordre. Et en attendant Lena resterait aussi loin que possible. C'était préférable.

« Lena ! » l'interpella Alex alors que cette dernière quittait précipitamment la pièce, les épaules voutées et légèrement tremblantes.

Et voilà, ce qu'Alex craignait venait de se produire. Se mordant la lèvre, elle hésita à courir après Lena pour lui affirmer que tout irait bien, mais elle savait que Lena n'était pas en état de l'écouter. La seule personne qui était en mesure d'apaiser ses craintes était Kara. Mais pour cela, il fallait que Kara soit à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, et surtout qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur et qu'elle se décide à ouvrir son cœur à Lena. Parce qu'Alex craignait que Lena finisse par tirer un trait sur une possible relation avec Kara, se résignant à ne partager avec elle qu'une amitié, certes fusionnelle, et ne finisse par donner son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et Alex savait que si cela arrivait, elles seraient malheureuses toutes les deux. Elles s'étaient déjà retrouvées dans une telle configuration, et au final, leurs relations avaient pris fin, et elles s'étaient à nouveau retrouvées toutes les deux. Si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, Alex voulait bien manger sa dernière expérience ! Il n'y avait vraiment que ces deux têtes de mule pour ne pas le comprendre et l'accepter. C'était désespérant à force.

« Pourquoi, elle me quitte ? J'ai fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? » se désola Kara en regardant partir son amie, l'air triste.

Quittant la porte des yeux, Alex reporta son attention sur sa sœur, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en voyant que Kara avait perdu son beau sourire et avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elle paraissait tellement désespérée par le départ de Lena, qu'Alex se leva pour venir la prendre dans ses bras, la consolant silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que Kara était prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Tu y es allée un peu fort avec tes déclarations petite soeur » lui expliqua patiemment la directrice du DEO en lui caressant les cheveux « Lena ne voit pas la réalité et du coup, elle a mal réagi… » grimaça Alex en secouant doucement la tête.

« Elle ne voit pas que je l'aime ? » souffla faiblement Kara, la gorge serrée.

Alex acquiesça en souriant, guère surprise par l'aveu de sa sœur. Au fil de leurs conversations, Alex avait senti que Kara appréhendait de plus en plus la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Lena, lui faisant comprendre que très bientôt, sa sœur viendrait sûrement lui annoncer que Lena et elle étaient enfin en couple. Et apparemment, ce moment était arrivé pour Kara. La morphine avait simplement poussée Kara à se déclarer avec spontanéité, faisant douter Lena qui pensait que Kara ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais je le pense pourtant ! » protesta Kara en se lovant contre sa grande sœur « Lena est merveilleuse, et j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir… » soupira béatement Kara, faisant ricaner Alex.

« Je sais Kara, je sais… » la tranquillisa Alex en se redressant « Je vais te soigner, et quand tu iras mieux, tu rendras visite à Lena et vous discuterez toutes les deux » énonça-t-elle en se levant pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui fallait pour soigner l'arcade de sa sœur.

« Elle est parti parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? » s'enquit la Kryptonienne, les yeux brillants.

Alex se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment expliquer à Kara pourquoi Lena était partie. D'une parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine à 100% d'avoir raison, et de deux, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser sa sœur. Ce n'était pas sa faute, même si c'était clairement ses gestes et ses mots qui avaient fait fuir Lena. Non pas parce que Lena n'avait pas aimé, au contraire. Mais parce qu'elle avait eu peur que tout ceci disparaisse dès l'instant où Kara retrouverait son état normal. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, même si au vue de ce qu'Alex avait déduit de la soirée qu'Emma et elle avaient interrompue, elles avaient été à deux doigts de concrétiser des mois de flirts.

« Non, justement, c'est parce qu'elle t'aime et que ça lui fait mal ! » contra Alex en défaisant l'écharpe autour de l'épaule de sa sœur pour examiner son bras.

Elle allait devoir lui faire passer une radio, mais elle était presque certaine que l'os n'était pas cassé. Et avec un peu de chance, Kara recouvrirait rapidement ses pouvoirs et guérirait donc instantanément, lui évitant ainsi une longue récupération. D'autant que cacher de telles blessures serait impossible, et que les gens risquaient de se poser des questions si Kara Danvers, journaliste de métier, avait les mêmes blessures que Supergirl.

« Hum… » fit Kara peu convaincue « M'aimer la fait souffrir ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux.

Elle se sentit d'un coup moins euphorique alors que son cœur se serrait à l'idée que Lena soit malheureuse à cause d'elle. Est-ce que Lena détestait être amoureuse d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle trouvait que Kara n'était pas assez bien pour elle ? Kara en était elle-même convaincue, parce qu'à ses yeux personne ne serait jamais digne de Lena, mais elle était certaine d'être celle qui saurait rendre Lena heureuse. Kara savait que si Lena lui laissait une chance, alors elle passerait sa vie à faire de son bonheur sa priorité absolue.

« Kara, reste tranquille, tu vas réveiller la douleur de ton épaule… » la prévint Alex alors qu'elle gigotait, voulant courir rejoindre Lena.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et un sentiment d'urgence l'habitait. Et si Lena était fâchée contre elle et décidait de partir loin d'elle ? Tout son corps se tendit à cette pensée, et elle sentit la douleur se rappeler à elle tandis que la directrice du DEO manipulait son bras en maintenant précautionneusement son épaule. Mais cette douleur physique n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'avoir fait fuir Lena.

« Lena ne te quittera pas Kara. Vous avez déjà traversé ça, alors crois-moi, cette fois, elle va rester et se battre ! » affirma fermement Alex, et Kara choisit de la croire.

« Merci Alex… » soupira Supergirl en se détendant légèrement, même si elle jetait de fréquent regards vers la porte, espérant voir son amie revenir.

« Je t'en prie petite sœur… » sourit doucement Alex avant de recommencer à examiner Kara.

Mais à priori, aucune de ses blessures ne justifiaient la perte de ses pouvoirs. C'était donc que la cause était externe. Et tout la ramenait à ce maudit médaillon. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle parle à Emma. En arrivant au DEO et en traversant les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle dans laquelle Supergirl avait été installée, Alex était passée devant une autre salle d'examen dans laquelle elle avait aperçue Emma, assise au chevet de sa femme. Et l'amour qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de son amie qui ne quittait pas des yeux sa femme endormie lui avait serré le cœur. Jamais elle n'avait vu Emma comme ça, et une fois de plus, Alex s'était dit que si ça avait été Maggie à la place de Regina, elle aurait probablement pris tous les risques pour la sauver, même si ça voulait dire mettre en danger ses amis.

Bien sûr son côté protecteur désapprouvait qu'Emma se soit servi de Kara, la mettant ainsi en danger, mais elle si elle en croyait l'expression qu'avait arborée Emma lorsqu'elle avait vu Kara être blessée au moment où elles avaient neutralisé l'Evil Queen, Alex était certaine que la jeune femme ignorait que les pouvoirs de Kara ne la protègerait pas de la magie de sa femme. Surtout si ce n'était pas la magie, mais ce médaillon qui était à l'origine des blessures de Kara. Emma aimait Kara comme une petite sœur, et Alex ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'Emma soit devenue le genre de personne qui sacrifierait sa famille de cette façon.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe… » grogna Alex avec frustration « Tes pouvoirs ont disparus mais si c'est cette breloque à la noix qui t'as affectée, tes super capacités devraient être revenues puisque tu n'es plus exposée... » s'inquiéta Alex en examinant de plus près le bras de la blonde.

Méticuleusement, veillant cependant à ne pas réveiller la douleur dans le membre blessé, Alex tâtonna le long de la peau, commençant par l'épaule pour finir par arriver à la main de Kara. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient la paume de sa soeur, Alex sentit sous ses doigts une rugosité.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'origine de tous tes maux… » clama-t-elle triomphalement en se penchant en avant.

Avec douceur, veillant une fois encore à ne pas faire mal à Kara qui se laissait docilement faire, Alex tourna la paume vers le haut et vit un halo bleu sous sa peau. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée, prit la lampe au-dessus du lit, chaussa des lunettes loupe pour voir en détail et se pencha un peu plus sur le membre blessé sous le regard amusé et totalement blasé de Kara qui avait l'habitude d'être l'objet des expériences de sa sœur.

Prenant son mal en patience, elle attendit donc qu'Alex en finisse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement vers la porte, soupirant chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, déplorant le départ de Lena dont l'absence lui pesait énormément. Un marmonnement indistinct lui parvint, et elle reporta son attention sur Alex qui passait régulièrement son doigt sur sa paume, comme pour vérifier que l'intru était toujours là.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? » questionna Alex sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Un fragment de la pierre du médaillon semblait s'être incrustée sous l'épiderme de Kara, mais le plus étrange, était le fait que la peau de Kara s'était reformée par-dessus celui-ci. Hors, sans ses pouvoirs de guérison, cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. Au moins à présent, Alex avait-elle découvert pourquoi Kara n'avait toujours pas recouvré ses pouvoirs. C'était forcément à cause de ce résidu, même si elle ignorait encore ce dont il s'agissait exactement, en dehors du fait qu'il agissait sur Kara comme le ferait la Kryptonite bleue.

De son côté, après s'être isolée quelques instants dans l'open space du DEO, Lena avait décidé de rejoindre Brainiac au labo. Même si elle aurait préféré retourner aux côtés de Kara, elle savait que rester loin de Kara pour le moment était le mieux pour elles deux tant que Kara continuerait à délirer sous l'effet de la morphine. Ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais mieux valait jouer la carte de la sécurité et laisser à Kara le temps de reprendre ses esprits avait de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« Brainiac ? Du nouveau ? » lança-t-elle en guise de salutation en pénétrant dans le laboratoire.

Lena s'amusa de le voir sursauter. Il devait vraiment être captivé par ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas avoir entendu ses talons claquer sur le sol et annoncer son arrivée imminente. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la table sur laquelle il était penché, et constata que Brainiac étudiait le médaillon au microscope. Enfin uniquement la pierre qu'il avait descellée de son support en argent qui gisait un peu plus loin. Si Lena avait son mot à dire, ce médaillon finirait en pièces détachées et ne pourrait plus nuire à quiconque, et encore moins à sa précieuse Kara.

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » insista-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait ce qu'il faisait sans lui répondre.

Il leva la tête et lui fit signe de regarder. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, bien décidée à aider Kara de son mieux, et surtout à se vider la tête pour ne plus penser à Kara et ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Enfin, pas vraiment, plutôt à ce que Kara avait éveillé en elle en se conduisant comme si elle était amoureuse d'elle. Doux rêve mais qui avait peu de chance de se concrétiser. La morphine avait agi sur la belle blonde comme de l'alcool, et Lena devait s'en convaincre pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'encore plus stupide la prochaine fois qu'elle se retrouverait devant sa meilleure amie.

« Cette pierre a certaine propriété de la Kryptonite verte et ressemble à celle que j'ai mis au point… » commenta pensivement Lena, l'œil rivé à la lentille « Elle n'est pas naturelle… » argua la scientifique, fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« En effet » acquiesça Brianiac, impressionné comme toujours par la vive intelligence de Lena « Ce que vous voyez est de la Kryptonite bleue » commença Brainiac avec un certain entrain.

« De la Kryptonite bleue ? Quelles en sont les propriétés ? Et comment a-t-elle été conçue ? » s'étonna Lena en relevant la tête pour observer Brainiac qui parut soudain mal-à-l'aise.

« Il s'agit d'une pierre créée artificiellement en laboratoire par… » répondit-il avant de se stopper, hésitant à révéler la vérité à Lena sachant qu'elle risquait d'en être blessée.

« Par qui ? » voulut savoir Lena, une boule se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait.

« Lex Luthor… » marmonna Brainiac en prenant une expression désolée.

« Evidemment, il n'y a que ma famille pour avoir une telle idée… » grogna Lena, l'expression fermée.

Et comme chaque fois qu'elle découvrait une autre des innombrables tentatives de son frère pour nuire, voire même pour tuer les Super, Lena sentit sa vieille amie la culpabilité l'envahir, et une fois de plus, se demanda comment Kara pouvait vouloir d'elle dans sa vie alors qu'elle aurait dû la fuir comme la peste. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle ferait tout son possible pour ne plus jamais donner à sa meilleure amie une raison de prendre ses distances et sortir de sa vie. Et ça commençait par comprendre comment fonctionnait cette kryptonite de synthèse afin de parvenir à en neutraliser les effets.

« Il euh… a voulu faire un clone de Superman avec de la Kryptonite verte, mais ça mal tourné et a abouti à la création d'un être défectueux qui bien évidemment a vite refusé d'obéir à votre frère… » lui raconta Brainiac pour qu'elle ait tous les faits en main.

Comme tous les proches de Kara dans la confidence, il était soulagé que Lena connaisse enfin la vérité, même si comme les autres, il aurait préféré que ce soit Kara qui le lui apprenne. Cela leur aurait évité à toutes les deux des souffrances inutiles. Et il était soulagé de voir qu'elles étaient de nouveau aussi proches, si ce n'était plus, qu'avant. Pour lui, Lena était pour Kara ce que Loïs était pour Superman. Ca ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux. Il savait qu'ensemble, les deux femmes feraient de grandes choses pour l'avenir, et il espérait qu'elles ouvrent rapidement les yeux et s'autorisent enfin à être heureuses ensemble, sans se préoccuper de ce que pourrait en penser le reste du monde.

« Quels sont les effets de cette kryptonite ? » demanda Lena en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

« La Kryptonite bleue est sortie de la machine qui a servie à créer Bizarro, le clone défectueux de Superman. Elle est donc mortelle pour lui, mais ne fait qu'ôter tous les pouvoirs de n'importe quel Kryptonien… » poursuivit donc Brainiac en pinçant les lèvres.

« Voilà donc pourquoi Kara a été blessée au moment où elle a touché ce médaillon… » grogna Lena en sentant une colère sourde l'envahir.

« En effet » acquiesça Brainiac « Ton …euh frère avait l'intention de tuer superman en le rendant humain. » expliqua Brainy, mal-à-l'aise.

« Mais Kara n'est plus en contact avec cette Kryptonite pourtant… » marmonna Lena, préférant ne pas épiloguer plus longtemps sur la folie de son frère « Comment se fait-t-il qu'elle n'ait pas naturellement retrouvé ses pouvoirs ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Une fois de plus, Kara avait des ennuis à cause de sa famille, et cela lui fit réaliser que même si Lex était mort, tué de ses propres mains, elle n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui, et elle se demandait si elle en finirait un jour. Combien de temps encore continuerait-il à la hanter et à mettre en péril son bonheur et pire encore la vie de Kara ? Sa vie serait-elle un jour normale sans que les frasques de son taré de frangin, ne viennent lui gâcher la vie.

« Je ne sais pas. L'exposition à la kryptonite a été très courte, donc théoriquement Kara devrait déjà avoir recouvré ses pouvoirs, au moins en partie… » souffla Brainiac en recommençant à examiner la pierre, espérant trouver enfin des réponses à ses questions.

« Donc le temps d'exposition à cette pierre peut priver Kara de ses capacités à plus ou moins long terme… » analysa Lena en fronçant les sourcils « Mais il a forcément dû se passer quelque chose pour expliquer que ses pouvoirs ne soient pas encore revenus… » grogna Lena entre ses dents serrées.

« Un fragment s'est incrusté sous sa peau et l'épiderme s'est refermé par-dessus. » annonça Alex en entrant dans la pièce.

« Mais sans ses pouvoirs comment est-ce possible ? » s'enquirent Brainiac et Lena en chœur.

« A cause de ma magie » leur apprit Emma qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogea Alex, perplexe.

« Je possède le pouvoir de guérison, et lorsque Regina nous a frappées avec ses pouvoirs, celui-ci s'est déclenché pour nous protéger au maximum… » répondit Emma en faisant quelques pas vers le petit groupe.

« Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi Kara est-elle tout de même blessée ? » voulut savoir Lena en crispant la mâchoire de colère.

« Parce que lorsque Kara s'est emparée du collier qui canalisait la magie, celle-ci s'est rapidement dissipée et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de la guérir totalement » répondit Emma, un éclair de culpabilité traversant son regard.

« Donc ce que tu dis, c'est que ta magie a guéri la blessure occasionnée par celle de Regina, mais que celles que Kara a récoltées en atterrissant sur ma moto n'ont pu l'être car la magie s'était déjà résorbée… » déduisit Alex en secouant la tête d'un air un peu perdu.

« C'est ça… » souffla Emma en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun méditant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et Emma sentit le regard noir de Lena se poser régulièrement sur elle, la faisant soupirer. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait probablement essuyer les foudres de la belle brune dans les minutes à venir. Et elle comprenait parfaitement la colère de Lena. Par sa faute, même si elle ignorait que Kara serait si grièvement blessée, Kara était allongée sur un lit à l'infirmerie sans qu'Alex puisse dire quand elle guérirait. Si elle était à leur place, elle aussi serait furieuse.

« Et pourquoi ma femme a-t-elle été affectée par elle ? » voulut savoir Emma, en se tournant vers Brainiac qui semblait être celui qui en savait le plus sur cette Kryptonite.

« Eh bien… je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, mais l'hypothèse la plus probable est que votre femme ayant des pouvoirs magiques, elle a dû réagir différemment d'un humain lambda… » avança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, son menton entre ses doigts « La kryptonite de synthèse a accentué ses pouvoirs et exacerbé son côté… comment dire… » continua-t-il avant de s'interrompre, ne voulant pas froisser la jeune femme en insultant son épouse.

« Maléfique ? » finit Emma pour lui en serrant les dents, détestant que l'on qualifie ainsi Regina, que cela soit justifié ou pas.

L'homme acquiesça sans rien ajouter, ne voulant pas insister sur un sujet visiblement douloureux pour leur invitée.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être dangereux pour Kara. Jamais je ne lui aurais demandé de m'aider si j'avais su qu'elle risquait d'être blessée, j'ai …je voulais sauver Regina. » s'excusa la jeune femme en s'adressant à Alex et la dirigeante de L-corp.

« Et ce à n'importe quel prix ! » gronda Lena en la toisant avec rage, s'approchant dangereusement de la blonde, les poings si serrés que leurs jointures en devinrent blanches.

Elle pouvait comprendre ce qui avait poussé Emma à faire ce qu'elle avait fait mais savoir que Kara avait été blessée par son attitude égoïste et impulsive, la mettait dans une colère irrationnelle. Elle était si inquiète pour la journaliste, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se contenir. D'autant que sans Emma, jamais Kara n'aurait agi comme elle l'avait fait sous l'influence de la morphine, la mettant ainsi sur des charbons ardents et malmenant involontairement ses sentiments déjà bien maltraités. Tout ça c'était de leur faute à sa femme et elle, et puisque Lena ne pouvait décemment pas en faire le reproche à Kara, Emma était donc le bouc émissaire tout désigné pour qu'elle puisse déverser toute sa frustration et sa peine sur elle, même si ce n'était pas très juste.

Mais en cet instant, Lena se fichait complètement d'être injuste. Elle avait juste besoin de relâcher la pression, et se disputer avec Emma allait lui en donner l'occasion. Rien que de penser que, sans elle, Kara serait en sécurité sur le canapé de son salon en train de regarder un film idiot et de parler de tout et de rien en sa compagnie, accentua encore plus sa colère. Parce qu'au lieu de cela, Kara était dans un lit, complètement défoncée à la morphine, sans pouvoir, et donc vulnérable.

« Je peux comprendre ta colère, si les rôles avaient été inversés, je t'aurais cassé la gueule ! » convint la femme au cuir rouge.

« Eh bien c'est peut-être ce que je vais faire !» menaça la brune en arrivant à sa hauteur, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé la violence et était même contre, mais cette femme avait risqué la vie de sa meilleure amie, et Lena n'arrivait pas à oublier et pardonner, pas tant que Kara serait mal en point et souffrirait. Encore moins alors que Lena ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés parce que Kara délirait complètement et lui disait toutes ces choses qu'elle ne pensait probablement pas…

« Ok là, on va se calmer ! » gronda Alex en s'interposant entre les deux femmes. « Emma va rejoindre ta femme, elle va être désorientée à son réveil et aura besoin de toi. » ordonna la rouquine en posant une main sur la poitrine de la blonde et une sur celle de Lena qu'elle sentait bouillir de rage sous sa paume, confirmant sa première impression. « Lena, je suis autant en colère que toi, mais pense à Kara, elle ne voudrait pas qu'on use de la violence en son nom, encore moins toi. Pour l'instant on doit la soigner, lorsque nous aurons retiré cet éclat, elle ira mieux, ok ? » tempéra-t-elle.

Lena acquiesça sans quitter pour autant des yeux Emma qui enfonça ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, n'osant regarder aucune des deux femmes, trop honteuse. Elle comprenait leur colère, mais était tout de même blessée de savoir qu'Alex était fâchée contre elle. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Mais Emma savait que même si Alex avait eu du mal à s'y faire, une fois qu'elle avait commencé à considérer Kara comme sa sœur, rien n'avait été plus important pour elle que la sécurité et le bonheur de sa petite sœur.

Et Emma était bien placée pour savoir ce dont Alex était capable pour protéger sa petite sœur. Mais cela lui faisait tout drôle de se retrouver dans le rôle de la méchante, et elle se promit de tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Que ce soit de Kara, d'Alex ou encore de Lena. En soupirant, elle obtempéra et tourna les talons, pressée de rejoindre Regina. Au moins n'avait-elle pas fait tout ceci pour rien et allait-elle pouvoir appeler Henry pour le rassurer et lui promettre qu'elles rentreraient à Storybrooke dès que Regina se serait totalement remise des derniers évènements.

La jeune Luthor, hocha la tête en serrant les dents, consciente qu'Alex avait raison et que Kara lui en voudrait d'avoir eu recours à la violence. Encore plus contre une de ses proches amies qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Mais elle ne put retenir une menace alors qu'Emma sortait de la pièce.

« J'espère pour toi que Kara ira rapidement bien, sinon je peux te jurer que tu feras connaissance avec la partie sombre qui est moi, et crois moi tu ne veux pas la rencontrer, car toute la magie du monde ne pourra pas m'empêcher de vous détruire ta femme et toi ! » gronda-t-elle, son masque de Luthor bien en place.

La jeune femme se retourna, la regarda dans les yeux sans dire un mot, comprenant que ces menaces n'étaient aucunement des paroles en l'air. En cet instant, Lena ressemblait plus que jamais à Regina, et Emma savait bien que lorsque sa femme passait en mode protectrice, elle était plus redoutable que jamais. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Lena était forgée dans le même moule. Elles pouvaient être douce, mais si leur famille était menacée, elles devenaient de redoutables ennemies.

Emma espéra donc ne pas se faire une ennemie de cette femme car elle l'appréciait véritablement malgré toute la haine qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses magnifiques yeux de jade. En poussant un autre soupir, Emma se contenta donc d'hocher légèrement la tête avant de partir rejoindre Regina, espérant que sa femme se réveillerait rapidement et apaiserait ses craintes comme elle seule savait si bien le faire…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens voici donc le chapitre 6 du médaillon, merci pour vos reviews**

**Voila déjà oui, je vais me débarrasser de cette fic pour en poster une nouvelle en parallèle à l'Héritière, j'ai déjà attaqué le chapitre 9 et arrive à la fin donc je pense pouvoir poster à un rythme régulier mais pas trop rapidement sachant qu'elle sera en deux parties et que je veux également prendre de l'avance sur la seconde partie.**

**Bref j'espère que cette suite vous plaira un peu plus de SQ dans celle ci et beaucoup de SC ^^**

* * *

**J : Oui Kara sans filtre j'adore aussi lol, c'est presque aussi drôle qu'une Lena bourrée lol**

**Oui Kara ne fait que dire ce qu'elle ressent mais Lena est tellement convaincu qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments que son attitude lui fait mal. Oui Kryptonite bleue heureusement qu'elle n'a pas été exposée à la doré ^^**

**Leur amour en sortira que plus fort c'est ce que l'on dit n'est ce pas ? Merci pour ta review et voici donc la suite ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Alex regarda Emma s'éloigner, les épaules basses, et savait que son amie devait énormément culpabiliser pour ce qu'il s'était passé. La blonde adorait Kara, ça avait toujours été le cas, d'autant qu'elle avait toujours été là pour Kara, contrairement à elle-même qui avait été longtemps imbuvable avec sa nouvelle petite sœur. Sans la jeune femme qui lui avait donné un bon coup de pied aux fesses, elle aurait mis encore plus de temps à accepter la présence de la Kryptonienne dans sa vie. Alors elle savait que si la fille à la veste de cuir rouge avait suspecté que ça se passerait comme ça, elle aurait trouvé une autre solution.

Apparemment, combiner Kryptonite et magie n'était pas l'idée du siècle, tant l'ensemble pouvait devenir instable et donc dangereux, surtout pour Kara, et Alex savait que plus jamais Emma ne prendrait le risque de l'y exposer. Et puis elle savait bien qu'à son réveil, Kara n'en voudrait pas à la blonde, simplement heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider à sauver sa femme. En fait, il y avait même de fortes probabilités que ce soit contre Lena et elle qu'elle soit en colère si elle apprenait qu'elles lui avaient fait des reproches.

Secouant la tête, l'agent se détourna et posa son regard sur Lena qui continuait à fixer l'endroit où s'était tenue son amie d'enfance, l'expression meurtrière, ce qui la fit grimacer. Il était urgent de la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments pour Emma, parce qu'elle savait que le fait que la brune n'apprécie pas sa sœur de cœur allait la rendre malheureuse, et la rouquine connaissait assez la femme d'affaires pour savoir qu'elle en culpabiliserait. Mais elles verraient cela plus tard.

Pour le moment, l'urgence était d'opérer la blonde et de la débarrasser de ce bout de Kryptonite bleue qui la privait de ses capacités.

« Bien, je vais préparer Kara pour l'opération » déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lena « Je suppose que tu veux m'assister ? » ajouta-t-elle connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Tu supposes bien. Je crois être celle qui s'y connait le plus en Kryptonite après Brainiac et… » convint Lena avant de se stopper.

Et puis elle se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à Kara. C'était encore et toujours à cause de sa famille tout ça. Si elle n'avait pas déjà tué son frère, elle l'aurait fait à cet instant sans regret, pour lui faire payer au centuple le mal qu'il venait d'infliger à son amour. Sans sa folie, la Kryptonite bleue n'existerait pas, et son amie n'aurait pas été blessée durant ce combat. Finalement, Emma n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle avait seulement voulu sauver sa femme. Même là, c'était de la faute de Lex, car c'était la pierre de synthèse qui avait perverti la magie de Regina. Il était donc le seul responsable de tout ce bazar.

Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à s'excuser auprès d'Emma qui avait tout de même sa partie de responsabilité, mais elle ne lui ferait plus de reproches. Elle lui avait fait comprendre sa colère, il n'était pas utile de continuer à l'agonir de reproches, d'autant que Lena savait que Kara n'apprécierait pas. Et clairement, elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec elle à ce sujet. Elles auraient mieux à faire toutes les deux lorsque tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais au moins cette mésaventure avait eu le mérite de lui apprendre quelque chose de capitale. La Kryptonite, et donc ses propriétés pouvaient être modifiées.

Et si son frère avait utilisé cette connaissance pour servir le mal, elle le ferait pour protéger Kara, et qui sait peut-être réussirait-elle à immuniser sa belle blonde contre les effets de la Kryptonite verte. Ce serait une merveilleuse façon d'utiliser les méfaits de sa famille pour protéger définitivement Kara contre tous ceux qui voudraient l'éliminer par ce biais.

« Et puis, c'est mon devoir de racheter les crimes de… » reprit-elle en déglutissant difficilement, la culpabilité l'étreignant fortement.

Alex n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait, elle le savait. Lena avait tout fait pour se détacher de sa famille, même si ces dernières semaines avaient été rudes et qu'elle s'était perdue en chemin, la rouquine pouvait dire qu'elle n'était définitivement pas comme sa famille et qu'elle aimait sa sœur plus que tout autre chose au monde, un point commun qui les rapprochaient.

Après avoir contacté le médecin qui avait pris en charge Kara afin de lui dire qu'elle prenait le relais, la directrice du DEO prépara avec Lena et deux assistants infirmiers sa sœur. Elle préférait l'endormir complètement, sachant combien sa sœur détestait les piqures ou même tout objet tranchant qui pourrait atteindre sa peau. Même si apparemment, lorsque c'était Lena qui s'occupait de la piqure, elle ne disait rien et se laissait faire bien gentiment. Ce qui prouvait bien à quel point elle vouait une confiance aveugle en son amie.

Alex aurait pu en être jalouse, parce que même avec elle la blonde râlait et mettait des heures à se laisser faire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, elle trouvait ça rassurant de savoir qu'il y avait sur cette Terre une personne capable de prendre soin de Kara en son absence.

« Kara, je vais t'endormir pour t'enlever le fragment et bien nettoyer l'incision. Après ça tu devrais retrouver pleinement tes pouvoirs. » expliqua doucement Alex, penchée au-dessus de sa sœur.

Tout en parlant, elle caressait les cheveux de la blonde, ayant découvert durant leur adolescence que c'était quelque chose qui avait le don de l'apaiser et de la rassurer. Et l'agent voulait vraiment que sa petite sœur soit détendue avant l'opération. La fille du ciel l'observa en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, inquiète de ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais elle faisait confiance en son médecin préféré. Et puis Lena serait là aussi. Elle savait bien que les deux femmes veilleraient à ce que tout se passe bien.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kara hocha la tête et sourit à sa sœur, puis elle la tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui, comme l'ainée des Danvers, s'était apprêtée pour l'assister. La journaliste aurait pu s'amuser d'un tel accoutrement, mais elle constata que tout allait bien à la brune et qu'elle était magnifique en tenue de médecin, le vert de sa tenue faisant ressortir l'éclat hypnotique et réconfortant de son regard.

« Tu vas rester ? » voulu-t-elle s'assurer bien que la tenue de la jeune femme répondait aisément à sa question.

Mais à cet instant, elle avait besoin plus que tout, des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, la rassure et reste près d'elle. Avec ou sans pouvoirs, la Kryptonienne se sentait invulnérable entourée de ses proches. C'était là sa plus grande force, elle en avait conscience depuis longtemps. C'était ses proches qui lui donnaient la force et la rage de vaincre qu'il lui avait fallu pour remporter certains combats.

« Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit Kara, je ne vais nulle part ! » confirma la brune en caressant la joue de la blonde qui ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être.

Kara sourit en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Lena, et instantanément, une bulle sembla se former entre elles, et ce fut comme si soudainement, elles étaient seules au monde. Répondant à son appel, incapable de ne pas le faire, la femme d'affaires s'approcha un peu plus et saisit la main que son amie tendait vers elle, la ramenant contre sa poitrine. Pendant ce temps, Alex avait profité du fait qu'elle la distrayait pour lui injecter le produit anesthésiant qui se répandit doucement dans son organisme.

« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Lena, j'ai encore un secret pour toi… » souffla-t-elle, luttant contre l'anesthésiant puissant que lui avait injecté sa sœur.

Lena se pinça les lèvres, le cœur battant, quel pouvait être ce secret ? Est-ce que…non, elle n'osait espérer ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. La belle brune préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions pour ne pas être déçue si ses espoirs étaient vains. Car ce secret pouvait être tout autre chose. Même si elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas de la même teneur que le fait qu'elle soit Supergirl, parce que définitivement celui-là avait été le plus terrible à encaisser pour elle. Et même si aujourd'hui, elle avait pardonné à sa meilleure amie, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en l'apprenant.

Elle avisa Kara qui luttait en fronçant les sourcils, tentant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler à nouveau mais le sédatif l'en empêchait. Elle la trouva si mignonne en cet instant qu'elle ne résista pas à la tentation et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Tu me raconteras tout lorsque nous serons rentrés à la maison Kara chérie, ok ? » murmura Lena en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« A la …m…ai…son… » balbutia la jeune femme avant de s'endormir.

« Bien commençons. » fit la rouquine après s'être assurée que sa sœur était bel et bien endormie.

« Oui, il est temps de ramener Supergirl » opina la PDG en se redressant, ramenant le plateau contenant le matériel médical à elle.

La brune y prit un scalpel qu'elle tendit à l'agent avant de prendre une compresse, et d'attendre que l'ainée des Danvers débute l'opération. Alex incisa la main de Kara et le sang jaillit que Lena épongea consciencieusement. Se débarrassant de la compresse souillée dans un haricot, la jeune Luthor prit ensuite un minuscule écarteur pour bloquer les deux extrémités de peau et de chair de la jeune femme tandis que la rouquine extrayait le morceau de Kryptonite bleue, qu'elle glissa dans un tube fermé hermétiquement qu'un soignant évacua hors de la pièce.

Vaguement, Lena songea que le tube devait être fait de plomb afin d'en bloquer efficacement les radiations néfastes pour Kara. Mais en voyant Alex vérifier rapidement la plaie, à la recherche d'autres résidus, la jeune femme se reconcentra sur ce qu'elles faisaient, et s'assura à son tour que rien ne subsistait sous l'épiderme de sa meilleure amie. L'ainée des Danvers désinfecta la plaie, en aspergeant de Bétadine puis regarda la brune.

« Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à vérifier si notre fille du ciel préférée est de retour. » clama-t-elle en se redressant, se débarrassant de ses gants sans quitter des yeux sa sœur.

« Est-ce que ce sera rapide ? » voulut savoir Lena en déposant négligemment l'écarteur sur le plateau avant de retirer à son tour ses gants.

« Regarde par toi-même. » sourit Alex en repoussant son masque.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, la brune vit la blessure se refermer instantanément, le cathéter s'éjecta des veines de Kara et chacune de ses blessures sembla se résorber en un battement de cils, y compris sa blessure à l'épaule qui retrouva un angle naturel. Subjuguée, la femme d'affaires posa les yeux sur le visage redevenu serein de la journaliste et retint son souffle lorsque cette dernière ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le bleu rencontra le vert, longuement, faisant frémir la brune alors que le regard de la blonde s'intensifiait.

Il n'y avait plus de morphine dans son organisme et pourtant, les yeux de la Kryptonienne n'avaient pas changé quand elle la regardait. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, et sentit la flamme de l'espoir briller plus puissamment que jamais en elle. Et si finalement la morphine n'avait pas fait délirer Kara, mais lui avait simplement donné le courage de lui livrer ses sentiments en la privant de ses peurs ? Parce qu'en cet instant, son regard ne lui parlait pas d'amitié, mais bien d'amour. Jamais encore la blonde ne l'avait regardé comme ça, et Lena eut la furieuse envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lui faisant comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait et voulait d'elle dans sa vie comme compagne.

« Hey bon retour parmi nous Supergirl ! » fit Lena en caressant les cheveux de son amie, troublée par leur échange.

« Hey ! » répondit la journaliste avec un sourire qui éblouirait le soleil lui-même.

Les deux femmes continuaient de discuter par la seule force de leurs regards, et un éclat nouveau vint enflammer leurs yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'enlacèrent, et Alex qui assistait à toute la scène sentit la température de la pièce augmentée. Elle avait beau être heureuse pour sa sœur et leur amie, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là quand ces deux-là décideraient de se sauter dessus.

« Ok, je suis là aussi ! » jalousa-t-elle faussement en faisant semblant de faire la moue, faisant rire les deux autres femmes de la pièce.

Pendant que Kara se remettait pleinement de ses blessures, prête à rentrer chez elle, Regina ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Une migraine atroce lui enserrait le crâne et elle avait la bouche pâteuse, comme après une soirée trop arrosée avec Emma et ses insupportables amies. Elle sentit une main serrer la sienne et sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir qui était la personne qui lui tenait, elle reconnaitrait cette chaleur parmi mille, son tendre amour. Passant une main fébrile sur son front, elle le massa avec ses deux doigts.

« Tu as mal ? » s'inquiéta la blonde en passant une main dans les cheveux de la brune.

« Oui atrocement… » souffla la jeune femme en grimaçant.

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on te donne quelque chose. » rétorqua la blonde en se levant.

« Non, c'est bon, cette douleur me rappelle ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis… » souffla Regina la gorge serrée.

« Tu n'es pas comme ça Regina, ce n'est pas toi, c'est ce collier qui t'a poussée vers les Ténèbres ! » contra Emma avec véhémence en prenant sa femme dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle avec force.

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle fait partie de moi. Toutes ces choses que j'ai faites, on ne peut pas les effacer. J'ai tué, torturé et j'aurai recommencé avec plaisir. Je l'ai senti en moi cette puissance, ce plaisir de faire mal… » affirma la brune en secouant la tête, plongeant son visage dans le cou de son aimée, les larmes montant à ses yeux.

« Elle fait partie de toi mais ce n'est pas ce qui te définit. Tu es capable d'aimer, l'Evil Queen est une femme blessée, meurtrie. Si elle a fait le mal, c'est que cette souffrance était insurmontable. » dit la blonde en serrant un peu plus la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur la sienne, caressant avec douceur ses cheveux.

« Et si elle revenait ? » murmura Regina en se redressant. « Et que je ne pouvais pas la vaincre ? » s'étrangla-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix, ses larmes brouillant ses yeux. « Sans ton amie, j'aurais pu te faire du mal… » s'affola-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux de terreur.

Elle n'aurait pas supporté de faire du mal à son amour. Si par sa faute elle avait été blessée, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné. La brune avait eu son lot de souffrances tout au long de sa vie. Sa mère l'avait bridée, maltraitée, la terrorisant avec sa magie puis alors qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour, sa mère encore lui avait enlevé en lui broyant le cœur entre ses doigts avec une délectation jubilatoire qui l'avait horrifiée. Encore plus tard sa mère l'avait forcée à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui avait le triple de son âge.

Tous ces faits avaient fini par la rendre maléfique, les Ténèbres avaient envahi son cœur pour le rendre aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoile. Elle avait voulu se venger d'une enfant qu'elle avait rendu responsable de son malheur et avait assouvi sa vendetta contre la mère d'Emma, lançant une malédiction qui avait privé la jeune femme de ses parents. Par sa faute la blonde avait eu une enfance, une adolescence et un début de vie adulte chaotique, fait de désolation, de rejet et de solitude. Et pourtant, elle lui avait pardonné et mieux elle l'aimait.

Et, elle finissait par se demander si tout cela n'était pas un rêve, et que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, la jeune femme la détesterait et lui cracherait à la figure sa haine et sa rancœur pour avoir détruit sa vie avant de lui arracher le cœur et de le presser entre ses longs doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne poussière. Régulièrement les nuits, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut après ce cauchemar et de regarder sa femme en pleurant, bénissant les Dieux de l'avoir mis sur sa route, elle et son fils, leur fils.

A chaque fois Emma la prenait dans ses bras, la berçant, lui murmurant combien elle l'aimait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne à nouveau. La sauveuse, sa sauveuse. La fille de sa pire ennemie était celle qui avait amené la lumière dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

« Je suis certaine que non. » nia Emma en prenant le menton de Regina entre ses doigts pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Un baiser d'amour véritable n'a pas suffi à me ramener vers toi… » suffoqua la brune en tentant de reprendre sa respiration alors que les larmes redoublaient d'intensité devant le regard emplie d'amour de sa femme.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cet amour si ce n'est détruire et faire le mal ?

« Parce que ce bijou n'est pas magique, il l'est devenu à ton contact, il n'a pas de pouvoir en lui-même, mais peu devenir un puissant catalyseur… » allégua Emma en essuyant les larmes de sa femme de ses pouces.

« Donc c'est moi qui ait infecté ce bijou et non le contraire, je l'ai infecté par ma noirceur… » balbutia Regina ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, encore une fois. « J'ai peur Emma, j'ai peur qu'elle m'enveloppe et que je ne puisse plus revenir » sanglota la jeune femme.

« Je ne laisserais pas cela se produire, je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'aime Regina et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, notre amour surmontera tout, notre amour est plus fort que la partie sombre de toi-même. » déclara la blonde avant d'embrasser avec passion sa femme, pour lui transmettre toute la puissance de ses sentiments.

Par ce baiser, elle voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'elle sache qu'elles gagneraient tous les combats ensemble même contre elle-même.

« Si je te perdais…je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, sans toi je ne suis rien, tu m'as redonné la vie… sans toi je n'y arriverais pas… » souffla la maire de Storybrooke en posant son front contre celui de son shérif.

« Ça tombe bien, parce que je n'ai pas envie de vivre une vie où tu ne serais pas… » lui assura la blonde en souriant.

Et à nouveau Emma embrassa Regina, scellant sa promesse d'éternité. Elle savait qu'à l'instar de ses parents, leur amour serait plus fort que tout, parce qu'elles partageaient un même cœur, une même âme…

* * *

Voila c'est à vous à bientôt...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir les Supercorpiens et les Swaanqueeniens voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic**

**Merci pour vos reviews et merci à ma béta pour sa correction et ses ajouts.**

**J : Désolée si tu es resté sur ta fin voici la suite mais je ne pense ppas que ton appétit soit satisfait sur ce chapitre le prochain par contre, merci pour ta review. Oui régina ne se plains pas mais au contact d'Emma elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas jugé et l'Evil Queen a été une souffrance pour elle.**

* * *

**Supergirl ne m'appartient pas et tout ce qui l'entoure non plus !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mésaventure magico Kryptonienne de Kara et Regina, toutes deux étaient rétablis et avaient pu sortir du DEO. Emma et Regina avaient dues suivre le protocole et signer une quantité astronomique de papiers de confidentialité. Elles s'y étaient pliées de bonne grâce car sans l'aide du DEO et surtout de Supergirl, elles n'auraient jamais pu se sortir de cette situation.

Regina en était particulièrement reconnaissante à la fille du ciel qui avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Redevenir l'Evil Queen avait été une épreuve qu'elle avait eu du mal à supporter, toute cette haine, cette rage, ce sadisme qui l'avait submergé et elle avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir revoir la lumière.

Les deux citoyennes de Storybrooke partageaient un dernier repas avec leurs amis de National City avant de partir. Elles avaient conté leur histoire fascinante sur la rencontre d'une sauveuse fille d'un prince et d'une princesse, d'une méchante sorcière aveuglée par la souffrance et la rage et d'un enfant qui les avait réunis, leur fils.

« Ok, donc toi ! » commença Alex en désignant Regina « Tu es la Méchante Reine ! »

« Et toi Emma, la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant… » finit Lena un sourire en coin ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

Cette histoire était trop abracadabrante pour avoir été inventée, et pourtant la brune avait bien du mal à prendre les deux femmes au sérieux. Pour elle, Blanche-Neige était une jeune fille naïve qui rêvait de son prince, et la Méchante Reine était une vieille femme hideuse, rien à voir avec la belle brune dynamique qui lui faisait face. Et puis si Emma était la fille de Blanche-Neige, comment pouvaient-elles paraitre avoir le même âge ? Regina devrait en avoir au minimum le double de la blonde, non ? A moins que ce ne soit lié à cette fameuse malédiction qui avait permis à la brune de ne pas vieillir ? Lena avait tellement de questions qu'elle ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

« Exactement ! » confirmèrent en cœur les deux femmes, main dans la main.

Un silence se fit où Alex, Kara, Maggie et Lena les regardèrent d'un air dubitatif. Avec amusement, Regina songea à l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke et de sa propre réaction à tout ça. Elle aussi au début n'y avait pas cru. Il avait fallu l'insistance d'Henry et l'aide de son précieux livre pour qu'enfin Emma accepte la vérité et endosse complètement son rôle de Sauveuse.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elles n'y croiraient pas ! » pouffa la plus âgée en observant ses nouvelles amies.

« Mais bon sang Kara, toi qui viens d'une autre planète, qui a des supers pouvoirs et qui travaille avec une organisation qui lutte contre la menace extraterrestre, tu doutes ? Où est passé ma douce et candide Kara qui croyait aux licornes ? » s'enquit moqueuse Emma faisant rire l'assemblée, sauf Kara.

« Tu croyais aux licornes ? » se moqua Lena en étouffant un rire dans son verre.

« Pour information, elles existent c'est une espèce Alien qui vient d'une planète aujourd'hui disparue, c'est pour cela qu'elles sont rares. » expliqua Alex en souriant.

« Tiens bien fait ! » crana la blonde en tirant la langue à sa meilleure amie qui sourit.

« Chaque conte de fée a une part de vérité, vous pensez véritablement que toutes ces histoires sont sorties de nulle part ? Vous avez vu par vous-même qui j'étais » argua la brune en se retenant de rire devant les mines perplexes de ses amies.

« La magie existe ! » dirent simultanément encore une fois Emma et Regina avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'installe.

« Mais alors ça veut dire que Harry Potter existe ?» s'exclama Kara avec enthousiasme, faisant sursauter l'assistance.

Toutes se tournèrent vers elle pour la regarder comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé avant d'éclater de rire.

« Non, lui est fictif. » s'étrangla Emma en se tenant le ventre devant la mine contrariée de la fille d'acier.

« Bah quoi ! Tu viens de dire que les contes de fées existaient vraiment mais Harry Potter n'existerait pas lui ? Il serait juste sorti de la tête de JK Rowling comme ça ? » déclara Kara en claquant ses doigts sous les yeux d'Emma. « Donc ce qui marche pour les contes de fées ça marche pas pour les histoires fantastiques ? » raisonna la journaliste en haussant les sourcils croisant les bras, vexée.

Devant la moue de chiot triste de Kara, les rires des jeunes femmes redoublèrent. L'hilarité générale eut raison de la blonde et de son humeur bougonne qui se joignit à ses amies pour rire. Lena la regardait avec adoration, ce rire, elle l'aimait tant, tout en la journaliste lui plaisait. Elle se mordit les lèvres et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Depuis l'instant où elle avait cru la perdre alors qu'elle avait été blessée, elle parvenait de moins en moins à faire semblant de n'être qu'une amie, elle voulait plus…

Elle avait peur mais ces dernières semaines lui avaient donné l'espoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés, encore plus ces derniers jours et même si elles n'avaient pas reparlé de ce presque baiser, elle savait que Kara y pensait-elle aussi, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

« Lena ? » l'interpella la fille de Krypton en posant une main sur la sienne. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

La jeune femme lui sourit en acquiesçant, buvant une gorgée de vin pour se donner une contenance. Elle remarqua à ce moment le regard d'Emma sur elle, comme si la blonde avait suivi le fil de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lena avait cette sensation en présence de la fille au cuir rouge, et elle se demanda une nouvelle fois si celle-ci avait la faculté de lire dans les pensées. Troublée, elle détourna les yeux en rougissant, embarrassée par cette possibilité.

Leur repas se poursuivit sur la rencontre d'Emma et des sœurs Danvers. La jeune Luthor constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir envie d'en apprendre plus sur la façon dont les trois jeunes femmes en étaient venues à se considérer comme des sœurs. En fait, Lena remarqua que Maggie et Regina étaient tout aussi curieuses qu'elle et ne cachait pas leur impatience de connaître enfin cette histoire, leurs compagnes respectives étant restées assez évasives jusqu'à présent. Tout ce que Lena avait cru comprendre, c'était qu'Emma était partie quelques mois après l'arrivée de Kara chez les Danvers sans donner la moindre explication aux deux sœurs qui l'avaient très mal vécu. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était partie alors qu'elle était certaine qu'Eliza aurait volontiers gardé la jeune fille chez eux.

« Quand je suis arrivée à Midvale, j'ai été placée chez les voisins les plus proches de Danvers. Dès mon arrivée, j'ai su que ces gens n'étaient pas des gens bien, même s'ils donnaient l'apparence du contraire… » commença Emma en se replongeant dans son passé.

« J'ai fait la connaissance d'Emma au lycée, et nous avons tout de suite sympathisé » reprit Alex en souriant tendrement à son amie.

« Des idiots m'ennuyaient, et Alex est intervenue pour me défendre, les faisant fuir, et j'ai compris qu'elle devait être une fille populaire. J'ai donc été étonnée qu'elle prenne la peine de s'intéresser à moi, mais en apprenant à la connaître, j'ai découvert la fille géniale qu'elle était, et nous sommes vite devenues inséparables » poursuivit la blonde aux yeux verts avec un lumineux sourire.

« J'étais considérée comme une adolescente instable, tout ça parce qu'une famille ne me gardait jamais très longtemps, ou parce que me sentant en danger, je fuguais régulièrement… » grimaça la fille de blanche neige, faisant se rapprocher Regina qui l'enlaça en silence, lui donnant la force de poursuivre son récit.

« Emma était assez farouche et ne se confiait pas beaucoup, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait venir à la maison en cas de problèmes, d'autant que maman l'adorait ! » souffla la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand Kara est arrivée, j'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur pour elle, et je me suis beaucoup attachée à cette petite fille perdue qui me faisait beaucoup penser à moi… » reprit la sauveuse en retrouvant le sourire, posant un regard aimant sur Kara qui lui sourit brillamment.

« Emma a été géniale avec moi, et a rendu mon arrivée à Midvale plus supportable, d'autant qu'Alex ne m'aimait pas beaucoup à cette époque et que c'était un peu l'Enfer à la maison… » grimaça la fille du ciel en jetant un regard furtif à sa sœur aînée.

« Vu le lien qui vous unie maintenant, j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer une époque où Alex n'était pas folle de toi et prête à déplacer des montagnes pour te protéger et te rendre heureuse ! » s'exclama Maggie en secouant la tête d'étonnement.

« Et pourtant, sans Emma pour me faire réaliser la chance que j'avais d'avoir une famille pareille, j'aurais sûrement mis plus de temps à accepter la présence de Kara dans ma vie. Mais Emma n'a fait remarquer qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à ma place, et j'ai vu les choses de son point de vue… » avoua piteusement l'agent en adressant un regard désolé à Surpergirl et reconnaissant à Emma.

« Je pouvais comprendre ce que ressentait Alex de voir une étrangère débarquer dans sa vie, mais j'avais souvent été à la place de Kara, et je savais que pour elle non plus ce n'était pas évident. J'ai simplement fait en sorte d'arrondir les angles… » affirma modestement la blonde au cuir rouge en haussant les épaules.

« J'adorais Emma, et je venais souvent la voir lorsque j'étais triste. Nous passions des après-midi entiers au bord du lac sans parler. C'était très apaisant… » se remémora Kara en souriant.

« Je me demandais où vous disparaissiez comme ça… » souligna Alex en secouant doucement la tête.

« Mais un jour, Emma n'est pas venue au lycée, et j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas… » grogna la directrice du DEO en se tendant.

« J'ai couru au lac, mais elle n'y était pas non plus… » soupira la Kryptonienne en frissonnant au souvenir d'abandon qu'elle avait éprouvé à cette époque.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, ma famille d'accueil n'était pas parfaite, et mon beau-père a commencé à avoir les mains baladeuses. Un soir, je l'ai même trouvé dans ma chambre à m'attendre. Heureusement sa femme était revenue en même temps que moi, mais j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas de seconde chance… » narra la fille de blanche neige en frissonnant dans les bras de sa femme qui arbora une expression meurtrière.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Maman t'aurait aidé et tu aurais pu rester avec nous ! » s'exclama Alex, horrifiée d'apprendre la raison du départ de son amie.

« Jeremiah venait de disparaître, vous étiez toutes les trois dévastées. Je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter une couche. Et puis j'étais habituée à cette vie, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé, c'était à m'enfuir avant que le pire ne se produise… » souffla la blonde aux yeux verts avec une moue d'excuses.

« Oh Emma… Comment as-tu pu penser que nous ne te viendrions pas en aide ? Te perdre a été terriblement éprouvant pour nous ! » s'indigna la rouquine comprenant enfin pourquoi la blonde avait disparue.

« C'est vrai ! J'ai été si malheureuse après ton départ et tu m'as affreusement manquée toutes ces années ! » souffla Kara la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais que j'ai été stupide, mais quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais perdu en partant, j'ai eu honte et je n'ai pas osé revenir dans vos vies… » murmura piteusement Emma en baissant les yeux, jouant avec les doigts de Regina dont la main était posée sur sa cuisse.

Un silence pesant se fit, Maggie tentant de calmer Alex qui pestait contre son amie d'enfance qui s'était blottie contre sa femme tandis que Lena avait pris la main de la Kryptonienne dans la sienne, la regardant avec tristesse, son cœur se brisant. Elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cause de ce sentiment écrasant d'abandon et de perte qu'elle avait éprouvé…

« Je t'avertis Swan, t'as intérêt de donner de tes nouvelles parce que sinon j'irais te chercher à ton Storymachinchose pour te botter les fesses. » persifla la directrice du DEO en toisant sévèrement la blonde.

L'interessée acquiesça en souriant, se gardant bien de dire à son amie qu'elle ne trouverait pas la ville sur une seule carte. Connaissant Alex, celle-ci serait capable de la maîtriser le temps de lui enfiler un bracelet émetteur comme ceux que portait les prisonniers en liberté surveillée, histoire de ne plus perdre sa trace et savoir où elle se trouvait en permanence. Et cette seule idée la fit grimacer.

L'heure de la séparation arriva, chacune s'étreignit pour un au revoir et des promesses de se revoir rapidement. Pour les sœurs Danvers, il n'était pas question que des années se passent avant de revoir Emma. D'autant qu'elles tenaient toutes les deux à faire la connaissance d'Henry, ce petit garçon qu'elles auraient dû voir grandir et chouchouter comme les tantes qu'elles auraient dû être pour lui.

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois, vous pourriez nous rendre visite à Storybrooke, je suis certaine que Henry serait ravie de rencontrer une fille aux supers pouvoirs venue d'une autre planète. » rit Regina en serrant la journaliste dans ses bras en la remerciant encore.

Mais pour que cela soit possible sans qu'elles n'errent sans fin dans les bois sans jamais atteindre leur destination, Regina se fit une note mentale pour lever la barrière magique qui rendait la ville invisible aux yeux des autres juste pour ses amies.

« Je serais ravie aussi de rencontrer le garçon qui a brisé la malédiction de la Méchante Reine » répondit sur le même ton la blonde, rendant son étreinte à la maire de Storybrooke.

« Le temps passe trop vite pour qu'on le perde, Kara… » souffla-t-elle énigmatiquement à son oreille avant de se diriger vers la porte, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, étonnée par cette phrase à la fois énigmatique et limpide, puis tourna la tête vers Lena qui disait au revoir à l'autre blonde de la pièce, pensive…

« Bien au plaisir de te revoir dans d'autres circonstances, Lena. » dit Emma gênée, ne sachant pas quelle attitude avoir avec la directrice de L-Corp.

« Oui, je l'espère pour toi, je ne serais pas si clémente si tu la mets encore en danger. » rétorqua la brune en la toisant d'un regard insondable.

Emma eu un petit sourire amusé, pas le moins du monde intimidée par la dernière des Luthor, du moins pas autant que cette dernière l'espérait.

« J'en prends note ! » rétorqua-t-elle en tendant sa main, sachant qu'il faudrait du temps à Lena pour lui pardonner définitivement.

Si Alex l'avait fait si rapidement, c'était parce qu'elles étaient amies depuis des années et qu'un lien profond les unissait en dépit des années de séparation. Pour la brune, Emma savait que cela ne viendrait pas tout de suite, mais avec le temps. Comme elle, la femme d'affaires n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement.

La PDG accepta la main tendue qu'elle serra avec un vrai sourire. Puis la sauveuse rejoignit Regina sur le pas de la porte avant de se retourner vers Lena.

« Une chose encore, la peur n'évite pas le danger, les regrets par contre vous tuent à petit feu ! » Fit-elle en s'adressant à Kara et Lena qui la regardèrent avec surprise.

Sur ces paroles elles partirent main dans la main. Alex s'apprêtait à refermer la porte sur elles alors qu'elles prenaient l'ascenseur leur lançant un dernier regard de connivence, leur faisant signe qu'elles les rejoignaient rapidement. Devant l'ascenseur, la rouquine observa le couple qu'Emma et sa femme formait, et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres, faisant arquer un sourcil intrigué à la blonde qui se demandait ce que son amie d'enfance préparait. Quoi que ce soit, la sauveuse songea que ça n'allait pas être triste…

« Eh bien si on m'avait dit qu'Emma Swan aimait les femmes peut être qu'à l'époque je me serais lancée… » lança la sœur de Supergirl à la volée

« Comment ça ? » tiqua Maggie en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'avais un sérieux béguin pour elle au lycée. Comment m'en vouloir ? Tu l'as vu ? elle est sacrément sexy dans son blouson de cuir rouge et ses bottes, son look de rebelle me faisait complètement craquer ! » continua la jeune femme en pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas rire devant l'air outré de sa petite amie.

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais que j'étais celle qui t'avais fait voir ce que tu étais ! » s'indigna la latino en faisant de grands yeux réprobateurs.

« Oui, c'est vrai puisqu'à l'époque, je me suis voilée la face parce qu'a aucun moment Emma ne m'a lancé un seul signe comme quoi, elle pourrait être intéressée. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur et ça me suffisait. » avoua-t-elle en enfilant sa veste qu'elle venait de récupérer sur le dos de la chaise sur laquelle elle l'avait déposée un peu plus tôt en revenant dans l'appartement de la fille du ciel.

Prête à partir, Alex avança de nouveau jusqu'à la porte sous les regards amusés de Lena et de Kara qui semblaient avoir parfaitement compris son petit numéro et s'en amusaient grandement, guettant la réaction de la volcanique brune en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu viens de me dire que je t'ai laissé câliner une nana pour qui tu as craqué ? » s'offusqua Maggie en venant se planter devant sa fiancée, les poings sur les hanches.

« Le passé Maggie, le passé justement ! » souffla Alex en souriant au couple, riant intérieurement de l'expression de sa belle brune.

Pour une fois que c'était elle qui pouvait rendre sa fiancée jalouse, elle ne s'en privait pas. D'habitude, c'était elle qui se retrouvait confrontée à un des nombreux coups d'un soir qu'avait eu Maggie, alors ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. D'autant qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Emma.

Lorsque la porte claqua sur le couple encore en train de se chamailler, Kara et Lena restèrent un moment sans bouger, fixant la porte puis elles se regardèrent, un sourire timide sur la face.

« Tu as le temps de boire un… café… ? » proposa la blonde, rougissant en détournant les yeux.

« J'ai tout le temps du monde pour toi Kara. » offrit la brune en s'installant sur un tabouret devant l'îlot de la cuisine de son amie, posant son menton dans sa main observant la jeune femme préparer le café.

Elle la savait nerveuse, son corps était tendu, elle aussi l'était. L'heure de parler de choses intimes était venue et ça les terrifiaient toutes les deux.

Pendant ce temps au pied de l'immeuble de la cadette des Danvers, Regina et Emma attendaient Alex et Maggie. Emma était adossée contre la rambarde de l'escalier, Regina blottie dans ses bras, et de temps en temps, elles échangeaient un baiser, indifférentes au monde qui les entourait. Elles ne se séparèrent qu'en entendant leurs deux amies arriver.

« Alors, vous pensez qu'elles vont se lancer ? » demanda Regina en souriant.

« Oh oui je pense qu'elles sont à point ! » confirma Alex en rigolant.

« Si ces deux handicapées des sentiments ne se sautent pas dessus pour s'arracher leurs fringues ce soir, ça sera un cas désespéré. » gloussa Maggie en passant un bras sous celui de sa compagne alors que les quatre jeunes femmes commençaient à marcher l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Ne parle pas de ma sœur qui arrache les fringues de qui que ce soit, je vais avoir l'image en tête, beurk !» grimaça Alex en mettant une main sur sa bouche en mimant la nausée, faisant rire les trois autres.

« On va boire un verre ? » proposa Emma en attirant tendrement Regina contre elle, son bras fermement enroulé autour de ses hanches.

« Ça serait génial, on va vous amener dans notre bar favori, vous allez adorer ! » rigola la rouquine en jetant un regard complice à sa fiancée qui confirma.

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard inquiet devant l'air conspirateur des deux femmes mais acceptèrent. Après tout, elles doutaient fort que cet endroit puisse être pire que le Rabbit Hole…

« Au fait c'est vrai que t'avais le béguin pour Emma ? » s'exclama Maggie alors qu'elles arrivaient à la voiture de la rouquine afin de mettre sa compagne mal à l'aise, une piètre vengeance cela dit.

« T'avais le béguin pour moi ? » s'enquit la blonde surprise.

Alex ne répondit pas, mais laissa planer un sourire nébuleux sur son visage tout en déverrouillant la portière de sa voiture.

Maggie roula des yeux, pestant contre le manque de réaction de sa fiancée, elle se promis que cette nuit elle crierait son nom lui faisant oublié une certaine blonde sexy aux yeux verts.

* * *

**C'est à vous les gens j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis. Bonne soirée demain c'est lundi seule consolation mardi sort la suite du crossover, bon moi j'ai pas vu un zod donc mon impatience est moindre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir, bon bah hier je voulais poster ça voulait pas ça semble fonctionner ce soir.**

**Merci à J pour sa Review, merci pour ta fidélité, leur histoire a Emma Kara et Alex est une chose qu'elles doivent partager avec leur amour, une façon de ne rien leur cacher. Voici donc enfin le supercorp**

**Franchement est ce que l'absence de retour est une façon de me dire que vous ne voulez plus lire mes écrits ? Me faire comprendre que ca ne vous intéresse plus ? J'ai écris la partie une en entier de mon road trip Karlena en Irlande il peut être inutile de le poster pour le coup. Faites le savoir, l'écriture est un plaisir pour moi, le partage l'ai aussi mais ne pas savoir et n'avoir aucun retour est assez frustrant**

**Pour l'héritière je finirais sans doute la partie une mais c'est à vous de me faire savoir si vous voulez la suite **

**Bref je ne vous embêterais plus avec cela comment on dit qui ne dit mot consent j'en tirais mes propres conclusions.**

**Bonne soirée et bonne lecture pour ceux qui lisent encore.**

**Avertissement Chapitre M**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Dans l'appartement de Kara les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient finalement installées sur le canapé, l'une à côté de l'autre, épaule contre épaule. Un silence gêné régnait alors qu'aucune des deux n'osaient aborder le sujet « baiser raté » et ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Particulièrement concernant la déclaration de Kara qui avait ramenée l'espoir dans le cœur de Lena qui ne pensait plus qu'à ça depuis, la mettant sur des charbons ardents.

« Lena… » « Kara… » commencèrent-elles en même temps « Vas-y ! » poursuivirent-elle en harmonie.

D'abord surprises, elles clignèrent des yeux en se tournant l'une vers l'autre, puis elles éclatèrent de rire, brisant par la même occasion le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre elles. Kara se pinça les lèvres tandis que Lena mordait les siennes, leurs regards s'ancrant l'un dans l'autre avec intensité. Le rire céda place à la gravité, et elles s'observèrent, guettant l'encouragement dont elles avaient besoin pour se lancer. Finalement, Lena sembla trouver le courage de se jeter à l'eau, et Kara la vit se redresser avec une expression déterminée qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder les choses. » commença la brune après un long silence qui l'invitait à prendre la parole en premier.

Kara lui sourit tendrement, espérant l'encourager ainsi à poursuivre, même si elle se sentait incapable de prendre l'initiative et préférait donc attendre que son amie poursuive. Elle se sentait lâche, parce que même si elle aimait Lena, plus que tout au monde, elle n'avait pas le courage de se dévoiler au risque de la faire fuir comme la dernière fois. Elle avait compris ce qui avait poussé Lena à partir, aidée par Alex, mais cela avait fait naître en son cœur la peur que Lena ne partage pas ses sentiments et qu'elle ait mal interprété les singes. Donc à présent, elle attendait que Lena décide de l'évolution de leur relation.

Kara ferait absolument tout pour Lena, mais c'était sa meilleure amie et avant elle, la jeune journaliste n'avait pas vraiment eu d'amie femme. Elle aimait leur relation fusionnelle. La seule personne dont elle se sentait si proche, c'était sa sœur. Mais définitivement, elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses avec Alex qu'avec Lena. Etait-elle amoureuse ? Oh ça oui, elle en avait eu la confirmation et ne voulait plus nier cette simple évidence. Mais depuis Mon El, elle était devenue peureuse et ne s'était engagée dans aucune autre relation sérieuse, mise à part Lena mais c'était platonique.

Il y avait encore peu de temps, elle ne la voyait pas autrement que sa meilleure amie, mais depuis que Lena savait pour son secret, cela avait libéré quelque chose en elle, un sentiment qu'elle avait enfouit et qu'elle ne se sentait plus obligée de dissimuler au plus profond de son cœur. Mais si Lena se montrait assez démonstrative avec elle, partageait-elle pour autant ses sentiments ? Ce baiser qu'elles avaient presque échangé voulait-il dire quelque chose ou avait-elle été prise dans l'instant ?

Un soupire sortit Kara de ses pensées, lui faisant reporter toute son attention sur sa belle brune, et elle vit Lena mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, la faisant déglutir alors qu'elle s'imaginait se pencher pour venir délivrer de sa langue la lèvre maltraitée et emporter Lena dans un baiser sensuel et amoureux. Elle avait de plus en plus souvent ce genre d'envie, et ne se retenait que par peur de tout gâcher entre elle. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Lena ne lui briserait pas le cœur.

Soupirant à son tour, Kara observa Lena et sourit en avisant l'expression qu'elle arborait et qui la rendait si sexy aux yeux de la Kryptonienne avant de se rapprocher pour pouvoir poser une main sur celle de son amie qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

« Je n'ai pas grand monde dans ma vie qui compte pour moi... » commença Lena, encouragée par la main de Kara sur la sienne.

Lena avait bien compris que Kara ne comptait pas amorcer elle-même la discussion. Non pas par lâcheté, s'il y avait bien une chose que Kara n'était pas, c'était lâche, mais tout simplement parce que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, Lena avait pris ses jambes à son cou, lui donnant probablement l'impression qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Lena savait donc que cette fois, c'était à elle d'ouvrir son cœur. Baissant le regard sur leurs mains enlacées, elle sourit et les fit pivoter pour entrelacer leurs doigts, souriant plus largement en constatant qu'ils s'assemblaient à la perfection.

« Bien sûr, pour être honnête, je pense qu'au fond de mon cœur ma mère et mon frère comptent toujours pour moi en dépit du mal qu'ils ont pu faire, surtout à toi… » murmura-t-elle presqu'honteusement en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Kara.

Kara resta muette, même si elle aurait aimé affirmer à Lena que c'était normal, qu'ils restaient sa famille et que jamais elle ne lui reprocherait de les aimer, même s'ils n'avaient pas su se montrer digne et à la hauteur de l'amour de Lena, mais elle savait que Lena avait la parole difficile, et ne voulait donc pas l'interrompre.

« Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que personne ne compte autant que toi dans ma vie… » avoua la brune en ravalant sa salive, son cœur battant la chamade « Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma famille, mon souffle, mon âme sœur et … Je t'aime, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et cela va bien au-delà d'une simple amitié ou d'amour sororale… » déclara la jeune femme dans un souffle.

A ces mots, l'univers de Kara sembla exploser en une myriade d'étoiles avant de se reformer, faisant de Lena le centre de son monde. Bien sûr, ça avait toujours été plus ou moins le cas depuis leur toute première rencontre, mais en cet instant précis, c'était comme si Kara venait de réaliser que désormais et pour toujours, elle ne pourrait vivre sans Lena à ses côtés. Celle-ci était son oxygène, la source de sa puissance, et si elle venait à la perdre, Kara n'y survivrait pas. Et c'était incroyablement terrifiant de dépendre à ce point d'une personne.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi, Kara… » ajouta Lena pour qu'il n'y ait aucune méprise sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour la journaliste, la regardant dans les yeux.

Kara sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette révélation. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle tenta de la contrôler. Mais lorsque Lena plongea ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes dans les siens, elle dut ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Tant d'intensité dans ce regard, d'amour, cela la bouleversa au point qu'une larme traitresse coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle était incapable d'aligner deux mots, se contentant de regarder Lena et seulement elle.

« Je m'attendais à toutes les réactions sauf à celle-là ! » commenta la PDG en essuyant la joue de la blonde avec son pouce.

« Je…pardon… » s'excusa Kara en essuyant ses yeux de sa main libre alors que d'autres perles salées inondaient ses yeux.

Démunie, Lena ne savait pas comment réagir. Maladroitement elle enlaça son amie par les épaules et la serra contre elle, cherchant à la réconforter et à calmer cette crise de larmes qui ne présageait rien de bon. La blonde blottit son visage dans son cou en fermant les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Lena resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant en réponse et frotta doucement son dos en guise de réconfort.

Comment devait-elle prendre la réaction de Kara ? Pleurait-elle parce qu'elle était heureuse et partageait ses sentiments, ou pleurait-elle au contraire parce qu'elle ne les partageait pas et avait peur que leur amitié se brise après cela ?

« Ecoutes, si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, ça ne changera rien entre nous, tu es et resteras ma meilleure amie quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne se brisera, ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de changer d'attitude avec moi juste parce que je t'aime autrement. » murmura doucement Lena à l'oreille de la Kryptonienne qui se tendit et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » s'exclama vivement Kara en se redressant, essuyant ses larmes d'un mouvement presque rageur.

Il était hors de question que Lena pense que ses larmes étaient dues à sa déclaration. Bon, c'était effectivement le cas, mais pas dans le sens qu'elle le pensait parce que Kara partageait ses sentiments et désirait plus que tout voir les choses évoluer entres elles deux. Seulement elle était terrifiée et ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer à Lena sans la braquer ou la blesser.

« Je ne pleure pas parce que je ne partage pas tes sentiments et que j'ai peur que notre amitié se brise, c'est tout le contraire. Si je pleure, c'est parce que je les partage à mille pourcent ! » révéla la blonde en reprenant la main de Lena dans la sienne, liant à nouveau leurs doigts trouvant que cette image était magnifique.

Confuse, la brune fronça les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme sans comprendre. Kara pleurait parce qu'elle l'aimait de la même manière qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle savait que la journaliste avait de multiples facettes et pouvait raisonner de façon assez inattendue et en général elle parvenait à suivre les pensées complexes de la jeune femme, mais à cet instant elle était complètement perdue.

« Depuis Mon-El, je n'ai plus ressenti quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour qui que ce soit. J'ai fermé mon cœur à l'amour parce que ça fait trop mal, le perdre m'a brisé le cœur, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin … » confia Kara en jouant nerveusement avec les doigts de la brune.

Cette dernière sentit son cœur se serrer à la mention de l'amour perdu de son amie. Elle était responsable de cette perte. Sans elle, Kara n'aurait pas souffert. Sans elle, Mon-El n'aurait pas été obligé de quitter la Terre… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse de cet amour que son amie avait eu pour lui et dont elle regrettait tant la perte. Elle se sentait monstrueuse de penser cela, mais elle aurait aimé être la seule dans son cœur, la seule à avoir été capable d'allumer cette flamme dans le regard de son amour.

« Je suis terrifiée Lena. Terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre et de souffrir encore parce que je t'aime au-delà de tout. Cet amour m'étouffe et me consume à m'en faire mal. J'aimais Mon-El véritablement, mais toi… » souffla la blonde, des trémolos dans la voix en regardant la directrice de L-Corp, les larmes brouillant à nouveau ses yeux. « Mais toi c'est tellement plus fort, plus profond et intense, que si je te perdais, mon cœur n'y survivrai pas. Je suis certaine qu'il s'arrêterait de battre et que je mourrais réellement. » confessa Kara, les lèvres tremblantes.

Sous le choc, Lena voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Kara la stoppa d'un geste de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de lui livrer le fond de ses pensées les plus secrètes.

« Je n'ai pas fini. S'il te plait, laisses-moi aller jusqu'au bout sinon j'ai peur de ne plus avoir le courage de te dire tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire. » susurra la jeune femme en levant la main pour la poser sur la joue de Lena, la caressant délicatement du pouce.

Sous la douceur du geste, Lena frémit violemment et se mordit la lèvre. Lâchant un souffle tremblant, elle opina de la tête sans quitter Kara du regard, subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait y briller et vint doucement recouvrir sa main de la sienne avec un tendre sourire pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« Je n'ai jamais véritablement eu de relation amoureuse dans ma vie. Tous les petits-amis que j'ai pu avoir ont finis à l'hôpital avec le nez cassé ou autre chose ! » rit légèrement Kara alors que Lena elle aussi laissait éclater son hilarité.

Lena imaginait parfaitement ce qui avait pu se passer, et se demanda si cela avait influencé la façon dont Kara avait géré par la suite sa vie amoureuse. Probablement, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant ce que l'adolescence de sa douce avait due être, lui faisant resserrer l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur les mains de Kara, voulant lui transmettre sa force et son soutien.

« Pour ma défense, quand tu es adolescent, c'est déjà difficile de gérer tes sentiments, tes gestes. Tu es maladroit dans un corps qui change sans cesse, alors imagines une Alien qui découvre ce qu'est le flirt, qu'elle peut plaire et qui est confrontée aux premiers émois amoureux. Définitivement ce fut un traumatisme. Aussi bien pour les pauvres gars qui avaient le malheur de s'enticher de moi, et pour moi qui après plusieurs bobos malheureux n'a plus jamais osé se laisser approcher par les autres. » continua Kara, faisant perdre le sourire de Lena qui voyait ses soupçons se confirmer.

Mon Dieu ce que Kara avait dû se sentir seule et différente, sans pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui la comprenait pour être passé par les mêmes épreuves. Mais le seul qui aurait pu l'aider à traverser tout ça ne faisait pas partie de son paysage, et Kara avait dû se débrouiller seule. Bien sûr Lena ne doutait pas qu'Alex avait fait de son mieux pour rassurer sa sœur, mais cela n'avait de toute évidence pas été suffisant, et Kara avait tout simplement préféré renoncer à l'amour afin de ne plus blesser quiconque, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Et Lena ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela avait dû être pour Kara de ne pas pouvoir aimer ou être aimée comme elle le désirait. Une fois encore, elles avaient vécu les mêmes traumatismes et blessures d'adolescentes, même si pour des raisons différentes. Kara à cause de ses origines extraterrestres, et elle à cause de son patronyme.

« Il y a eu James que je n'ai pas cassé cela dit. » ajouta la journaliste faisant sourire Lena à nouveau. « Mais, ça n'a jamais été plus loin qu'un baiser car j'avais encore cette peur en moi. Je maitrisais mes pouvoirs, mais la crainte de lui faire mal était toujours présente et au final ce que je ressentais pour lui était plus de l'affection que réellement de l'amour. » confessa-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

Bon à savoir songea Lena avec une petite pointe de satisfaction. Elle-même avait eu une histoire avec James assez intense, mais comme Kara, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'en était pas amoureuse et avait fini par rompre avec lui, ne voulant pas que leur histoire aille trop loin et qu'ils finissent tout deux par en souffrir. Mais elle était heureuse de savoir que le cœur de Kara n'avait jamais appartenu à leur ex commun. Son seul véritable rival restait donc Mon-El.

« Lorsque Mon-El est arrivé et que nous avons commencé notre histoire, j'ai su que je pouvais me laisser aller car il était comme moi, enfin presque. Je savais qu'il supporterait mes assauts, je n'ai plus eu peur de sauter le pas. Je me suis donnée pleinement avec lui. » déclara Kara avec timidité, rougissant devant le regard de Lena.

La seule mention de la vie sexuelle de Kara avec le Daxamite fit grincer Lena des dents, même s'il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux à chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Et puis elle se trouvait un peu hypocrite d'être jalouse alors qu'elle-même avait toujours assumé sa vie sexuelle qui comptait bien plus d'expérience que Kara n'en avait jamais eues. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de possessivité envers quiconque, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Kara, elle ne se contrôlait plus et était prête à tout pour protéger son territoire.

« Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai à nouveau peur de perdre le contrôle et de te faire mal. J'ai peur que tu partes toi aussi, que tu finisses par te rendre compte que je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut et que tu t'éloignes de moi. » confia confusément la blonde, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

Lena frémit en comprenant que finalement, ce n'était pas la confiance qui avait empêchée Kara de se confier à elle sur sa double identité plus tôt, mais la peur. Peur de ne pas être acceptée pour qui elle était vraiment, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être suffisante, et surtout peur de la blesser sans le vouloir, simplement parce qu'elle aurait perdu le contrôle dans ses bras.

« J'aimerais tout cela avec toi, être plus que des amies, pouvoir t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi… » révéla-t-elle avant de rougir un peu plus en sentant son corps se réchauffer et de détourner les yeux, gênée en se mordant les lèvres « Te faire l'amour sans te casser… » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Lena resta muette, bouche ouverte, complètement stupéfaite parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle papillonna des yeux, puis un sourire envahit son visage. Elle essayait de se retenir de rire pour ne pas vexer son amie qui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, mais sa dernière révélation mettait à mal son self contrôle. Elle se raccrocha à ses déclarations précédentes pour garder son sérieux et ne pas faire fuir Kara qui semblait hésiter à prendre son envol et regardait partout sauf vers elle.

Lena était touchée, émue et si son cœur battait plus vite, il finirait par sortir de sa poitrine. Relevant le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle la regarde, Lena s'approcha de Kara. Elle ferma les yeux, et délicatement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En douceur, pour ne pas brusquer Kara, et savourer cet instant à sa juste valeur. Kara soupira d'aise, faisant sourire Lena contre ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que la brune ne se retire.

Frustrée, la blonde grogna en ouvrant les yeux, avisant le sourire de sa compagne. Elle en voulait plus, définitivement. Les lèvres de la brune étaient si douces, si savoureuses. Elle voulait tellement les goûter à nouveau, les savourer et s'unir à elle. Prenant le visage de la directrice de L-Corp en coupe, Kara appuya sa bouche avec force contre la sienne, faisant gémir Lena qui enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux lâchés de sa blonde. Si le premier baiser n'avait été qu'un effleurement, comme un battement d'ailes de papillon, le second était plus fougueux.

La journaliste effectua une pression sur le corps de sa meilleure amie pour la faire basculer sous elle. Elle unit leurs mains en entrelaçant leurs doigts et délicatement passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Lena qui les entrouvrit, autorisant l'accès à la jeune femme qui l'enroula autour de la sienne pour une danse extatique. Ce fut une véritable explosion de sensations pour les jeunes femmes qui gémirent à l'unisson. Leurs cœurs palpitaient dans leurs poitrines dans une course effrénée, et elles furent rapidement à bout de souffle.

Jamais encore elles n'avaient ressenti cela, cette magie, cette symbiose, comme si cela était naturel. Comme si leurs êtres fusionnaient alors qu'elles n'échangeaient qu'un baiser, mais quel baiser. Kara abandonna les mains de Lena sur une dernière pression pleine de tendresse, pour en laisser glisser une sur la cuisse fine et musclée de la brune, la faisant remonter à sa hanche pour rapprocher leurs bassins qui s'étaient mis en mouvement, les faisant gémir de plus belle alors que leurs corps ondulaient, cherchant toujours plus de contact.

Commençant à voir des points noirs derrière ses paupières closes, Lena rompit à contre cœur leur baiser, à bout de souffle. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et sourit en remettant une mèche de cheveux de Kara derrière son oreille, la trouvant plus belle que jamais, le visage rougit par la passion et les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers. Fascinée, elle admira les yeux de sa compagne dont la couleur bleue avait pris une teinte ombragée, et caressa sa joue.

« Tu ne me casseras pas … » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion.

Kara quitta sa bouche pour la laisser glisser sur le cou de Lena qui gémit en se cambrant pour encourager la douce torture de la jeune femme qui traça un sillon ardent le long de la colonne de sa gorge jusqu'à sa clavicule. Les gémissements de sa belle attisaient son propre désir, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle imploserait si elle ne la possédait pas maintenant. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se fasse sur le canapé et elle avait toujours cette crainte de ne pas réussir à se contenir et faire mal à Lena alors qu'elle voulait tout l'inverse.

Sentant son hésitation, Lena attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle la regarde. Malgré le désir de Kara, elle y vit la peur et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était que sa belle blonde ait peur, qu'elle se retienne entre ses bras et ne s'abandonne jamais tout à fait complètement à la passion qui les dévorait. Ce soir elle la voulait pleinement, elle voulait que leur union soit entière et sans retenue.

« J'ai envie de toi Kara, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, mais je ne veux pas que tu ais peur. Encore une fois, je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. » déclara Lena en se redressant, encerclant ses bras autour du cou de Kara et fixant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches afin qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper.

« C'est si fort ce que je ressens pour toi, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle… » souffla la fille du ciel.

« Je veux que tu te laisses aller, sans contrôle… » rétorqua la brune en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kara pour les laisser glisser sur sa joue jusqu'à son cou qu'elle suçota.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser de marque sur son corps, sentant bien la résistance de la peau de sa compagne entre ses lèvres, mais elle savait que ce traitement la ferait basculer de l'autre côté. Ses gémissements étaient une indication assez évidente que Kara commençait à perdre la tête, et Lena voulait l'aider à se détendre et ne penser à plus rien d'autre qu'à elles deux.

« Fais-moi tienne, Kara. Aimes moi comme tu n'as jamais aimé personne… » susurra-t-elle en mordant doucement le lobe d'oreille de la blonde qui ferma les yeux en râlant de plaisir.

Lena se sentit décoller du canapé tandis que les mains de Kara se posait sur ses fesses, les serrant délicatement. Resserrant son étreinte autour de la blonde, Lena observa le sol au-dessous d'elle tandis qu'elles planaient jusqu'à la chambre. A nouveau leurs lèvres s'unirent. La sensation était divine alors que la Kryptonienne faisait planer leurs corps dans les airs. La chaleur qui avait envahie les cuisses de Lena s'intensifia un peu plus alors que la blonde glissait sa main sous son haut pour caresser la peau de son ventre tandis qu'elles atterrissaient en douceur sur le lit de la dernière fille de Krypton.

Le corps de cette dernière fit pression sur celui de la brune qui encercla de ses jambes autour des hanches de sa compagne pour plus de rapprochement. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées, mais Kara rompit le contact pour laisser Lena reprendre son souffle. Elle la regarda avec un tel amour que la respiration de la brune en fut coupée. Tendrement la blonde passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amante pour les dégager de son visage afin de profiter de sa beauté.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par le clair de lune et Kara se demanda si Lena était réelle tant elle était belle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur envoutante, elle avait toujours adoré ses yeux au-delà de leur couleur magnifique, ils avaient tout un panel de nuances, elle aimait s'y perdre. Lena lui sourit timidement, troublée par cette inspection, comme si la blonde lisait dans son âme. En manque, la brune reprit possession des lèvres de la journaliste qui gémit alors que les mains de la jeune femme se faisaient aventureuses.

Délicatement Lena fit remonter le haut de Kara, l'invitant à lever les bras. Celle-ci ne rompit leur baiser que pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que la brune les faisait s'asseoir pour à son tour ôter son top. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Lena se mordit les lèvres en avisant les abdos de Kara. Elle se doutait bien que la jeune femme devait avoir un corps bien entretenu, étant Supergirl et ce qu'elle avait pu deviner à travers ses vêtements, mais la réalité était tellement en deçà de ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer.

« Tu es si belle… » souffla Lena ne résistant pas à l'envie de la toucher, laissant ses doigts dessiner les courbes du corps de Kara, la faisant grogner d'envie.

« Non, c'est toi qui est magnifique ! » s'émerveilla la blonde en poussant Lena pour qu'elle s'allonge, lui faisant se mordre un peu plus les lèvres alors qu'elle avisait le regard envieux de sa compagne.

« Arrêtes de torturer ces pauvres lèvres, elles sont à moi ! » gronda, autoritaire, Kara en plaquant ses lèvres avec fougue sur celle de la brune qui gémit.

Lena n'était certainement pas du genre à être passive ou à se laisser dominer, peu importe la situation. Et c'était la même chose lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour. Mais avec Kara, elle ne se sentait pas dominée, juste adorée et elle aimait ça. Elle la laissa donc faire tandis que son amie commençait à être plus audacieuse, laissant sa main s'aventurer sur son corps. A travers ses dessous, la blonde pouvait sentir l'envie de Lena et elle voulait la sentir sous ses doigts. Dégrafant le soutien-gorge de la brune la journaliste taquina la pointe des seins de sa compagne qui se cambra, en voulant plus.

Obéissante, la Kryptonienne glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau ardente de la jeune femme qui frémissait sous son touché, anticipant, tandis que la descente se faisait de plus en plus périlleuse. La blonde jouait avec les nerfs de la brune tandis qu'elle arrivait à la dentelle de son dessous. Kara sourit sous les lèvres de Lena alors que cette dernière poussait son bassin à la rencontre de sa main. Jamais encore la femme d'affaire sans pitié qu'elle était, n'aurait pensé être si dépendante. Mais en cet instant, elle était à la merci de la fille d'acier qui s'amusait à faire monter son désir, qui, s'il n'était pas satisfait rapidement allait la consumer.

Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune femme accéda à sa requête, faisant glisser le bout de tissu, dernier barrage à la nudité complète de Lena, caressant son envie de son pouce, faisant haleter la brune qui, se sentant en reste, fit de de même avec les sous-vêtements de Kara. Enfin désormais sans entrave, les deux jeunes femmes prirent un moment pour s'observer. La pleine lune frappant leurs corps nus, les confondant, comme s'ils avaient fusionnés. N'en pouvant plus elles unirent à nouveau leurs lèvres, frottant leur bassin, les faisant gémir.

Lena, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre plus longtemps, fit basculer Kara sous elle et quitta ses lèvres pour retracer chaque parcelle de son corps avec ces dernières. Kara se cambra alors que la jeune femme invitait sa langue à la fête. Puis arrivant à son entrée, la brune prit son bouton entre ses lèvres, le suçotant, le titillant, satisfaite des sons qu'elle provoquait chez son âme sœur dont le cœur tapait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'en échapper. Le plaisir était trop intense, elle ne survivrait pas à cette douce torture que Lena lui procurait.

Elle l'avait tellement désiré, tellement attendu qu'elle se sentait déjà prête à imploser de plaisir et alors que sa compagne s'unissait en elle, elle voulait qu'elles viennent ensemble. La ramenant à sa bouche se goutant à ses lèvres, elle glissa en elle également. Les deux jeunes femmes haletèrent tandis qu'elles s'unissaient, les gémissements furent remplacés par les râles puis ce fut des cris alors qu'enfin l'apogée de leur jouissance les délivra. Trop puissant, trop intense se dit Lena alors que l'orgasme la frappait. Elle voyait des étoiles, avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir dans les bras de son amour.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela avec personne. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se passer de cela. Quant à Kara elle ne savait même plus comment elle s'appelait, comme si sa mémoire avait été vidée en une seconde alors que sa jouissance la bouleversait. Serrant Lena contre elle alors que toutes deux tentaient de réguler les spasmes de plaisir qui les parcouraient, la journaliste l'embrassa sur son front, dégageant les cheveux collés de sueur de la brune qui ferma les yeux, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres en laissant reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Kara, écoutant son cœur battre la chamade sous son oreille.

La fille du ciel, les recouvrit du drap resserrant son amante contre elle. Ecoutant le cœur de Lena, elle attendit que celui-ci se calme pour prendre la parole.

« Wow…c'était wow… » murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Le silence lui répondant, elle baissa la tête et avisa Lena avec horreur alors que cette dernière pleurait.

« Quoi mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? » paniqua la blonde en les faisant se redresser, craignant de n'avoir pas su se contrôler et d'avoir blessée Lena.

« Parce que je t'aime et ce qu'il vient de se passer était la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai pu vivre dans ma vie, jamais encore je ne me suis sentis si aimée… » souffla Lena en cachant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Kara qui sourit avec soulagement en la serrant contre elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, tellement fort, et cet amour tu le mérites… » avoua la blonde en prenant le menton de sa compagne entre ses doigts pour qu'elle la regarde.

Elle essuya les joues de son amour de ses pouces, puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle se retirait, Lena attrapa la nuque de Kara et fusionna à nouveau leurs lèvres. Elle était irrémédiablement accro à Kara Danvers. Elle la voulait encore, comme si elle ne pouvait se rassasier. Elle était devenue dépendante d'elle comme une drogue dont elle ne voulait jamais se guérir. La nuit serait longue et ne serait que la première de bien d'autres car pour son plus grand bonheur, son addiction était partagée…

* * *

Voila c'est à vous, avez vous aimé, désirez vous que je poste Qui suis je une fic en dix chapitres basées sur la recherche d'identité de Lena en Irlande avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie Kara, une sorte de suite saison 5


End file.
